Primavera Dorada
by xK1rarax
Summary: Un incendio en la atracción de horror hace que Springtrap tenga que quedarse temporalmente con sus antiguos compañeros hasta tener un nuevo alojamiento. Al principio el dueño se preocupa por el bienestar de sus mascotas pero él sólo tenía comportamientos agresivos hacia los seres humanos y no a sus congéneres, además… quizás el pequeño Goldie podía enseñarle un par de modales. (AU)
1. Capitulo 1 - Renacimiento

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 _ **[Springtrap X Golden Freddy]**_

 **[Aclaración] — Tanto los diseños qué uso cómo las personalidades se basan en los modelos de Myebi, de DeviantART (I love you, Myebi), sólo he tenido que añadir algo de ropa extra.**

 **[AU Furry/Antro] — No son robots, aquí están** _ **vivos**_ **.**

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Renacimiento**_

En solitario sólo puedo sentarme a reflexionar en esta oscura y fría habitación, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…? ¿Horas o días? ¿Años o meses? No lo sé, el tiempo es irrelevante acá…

¿Qué día es hoy? Puedo calcular que han pasado unos seis años desde que estoy encerrado en este lugar llamado Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Es curioso que a pesar de tener nuevos mascotas en sus espectáculos sigan conservándonos, pensé que al reemplazarnos nos esperaría una muerte segura. Yo tampoco creo que ellos tengan mejores cualidades que nosotros… aunque no he llegado a hablar con ninguno de ellos, de hecho no hablo con alguien en años… a excepción de mí mismo.

— **Y mañana será otro día…** — Escuché una voz susurrar en la oscuridad.

Tengo que tranquilizarme. No hay nadie más aquí… eso lo sé, pero desde hace varios años escucho una voz que no proviene de ningún lugar específico, hace tiempo tenía tanto miedo de él pero estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a su presencia… quizás pueda decir que lo considero un… amigo…

Su voz es muy similar a la mía, mi amigo imaginario quizás… O quizás sólo terminé por enloquecer…

Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás… Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy… los extraño mucho.

— **No tengas miedo…** — Nuevamente es esa voz.

— **No puedo evitarlo…** — Le respondí en un susurro. Él no siempre responde, a veces calla y a veces habla.

— **No pienses en ello.**

— **Es imposible…**

Nuevamente ese silencio que en lugar de tranquilizarme me hacía desesperarme, siento que terminaré perdiendo la cordura si continúo así…

No soy capaz de describir la impotencia de encontrarme en esta situación.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que me sobresaltara, haciendo que me escondiera en un rincón del cuarto. Visualicé una silueta humana que no fui capaz de definir correctamente hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y noté que parecía ser un encargado del local, nuestras miradas chocaron por largos momentos en los que parecía analizarme.

Sentí aún más miedo al momento en que vi que portaba una vara de metal en la mano. Lo observé fijamente esperando lo peor.

— **¿Eres Golden Freddy?** — Tardé en asentir a lo que él sonrió. — **Bien… debo admitir que en verdad estás menos "estropeado" que los otros.** — Por inercia miré los pequeños rasguños que cubrían mis manos, yo los había causado. — **Levántate.**

Me apuntó con la vara a lo que rápidamente obedecí, sólo que al estar tan débil casi terminé cayendo un par de veces a lo que él rio. No paro de preguntarme quién es esta persona y el por qué está aquí pero temo que me lastime así que no tengo planeo responder a nada de lo que me diga… a no ser que me obligue…

De la nada, se acercó a mí haciendo que me congelara.

— **Te ves patético, Fredbear… Bah, olvídalo, sólo muévete.**

¿Fred…? ¿Quién es…? No tuve tiempo para pensarlo bien ya que me dio un empujón obligándome a avanzar.

— **No tenemos todo el día.**

Suspiré resignado, viendo el lado positivo de la situación podría decir que me están sacando a dar un paseo… aunque tengo un raro presentimiento. Ambos fuimos hasta la puerta a lo que él me hizo una seña para que me detuviera, miro a los lados y me dejó salir, al estar acostumbrado a la oscuridad la luz del pasillo era cegadora. Pareció estar unos segundos pensativos antes de ordenarme algo en voz baja e irse, dejándome afuera.

No suena complicado… sólo llevar unos niños a una sala apartada y volver aquí lo más rápido posible. Los humanos son extraños…

Ahora que lo pienso.

¿Desde cuándo el uniforme de los empleados es morado?

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **Algo cortito ya sé, pero es sólo porque vamos comenzando~.**

 **Siempre quise hacer un fanfic largo, ¿Qué mejor que comenzar con mi OTP? La pareja será GoldSpring claro. Otra cosa, todo el fanfic será en primera persona, raramente no será Goldy quien narre.**

 **Sobre los diseños de Myebi, hago lo mejor para hacer que las personalidades queden con las de su AU pero me sale un poco OCC. Otra cosa, créanlo o no he intentado escribir este fic desde Junio 2015~ Por cierto, casi se me olvida que usando #PDFNAF en Twitter pueden encontrar dibujos de todos los capítulos que vayan saliendo, estos serán publicados semanalmente.**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Próximo capítulo: Comienza mi Show**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax s2**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Empieza mi Show

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Empieza mi Show**_

He esperado pacientemente en la parte trasera del escenario de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, el local donde "trabajo". Sé que tengo que esperar a que mi hermano y sus amigos terminen la canción que están tocando para que sea mi turno pero siento que esa tonada es infinita.

Cuando me aburrí empecé a jugar con la varita mágica que suelo usar siempre en mis espectáculos, hago trucos de mágica por lo que mi atuendo es muy diferente al de mis compañeros siendo un conjunto mora claro, un par de lazos negros con estrellas azules en mi cintura y cuello y por su puesto una capa azul con mi sombrero. Sólo uso mi vestuario en el escenario ya que me parece algo… exagerado, lo único que uso de eso es el bolso de mi cintura.

— **Goldie…** — Me sobresalté cuando alguien tocó mi hombro y levante rápidamente la vista, no sabía en qué momento Freddy había llegado. — **Es tu turno.** — Sonrió.

— **¡S-Sí!**

— **Buena suerte, no tengas miedo.**

— **Lo intentaré, gracias.**

Le dediqué una cálida sonrisa antes de empezar a subir al escenario. A medio camino me detuve y suspiré nervioso. Sé que puedo hacerlo como siempre pero aún me es difícil ya que le temo a los humanos. Terminé armándome de valor y subí.

Mostré una sonrisa al público. Los niños no tardaron en aplaudir nuevamente, muchos de ellos estaban felices y asombrados mientras que otros parecían estar algo asustados por mi presencia. Suspiré calmando mis nervios nuevamente e hice una reverencia.

— **Hola a todos~** — Noté que al escuchar mi suave voz muchos de ellos se calmaron. — **Antes de empezar mi acto necesitaré un asistente, ¿Dónde está el afortunado cumpleañero?**

Todas las miradas se concentraron en lugar donde estaba una niña, la pequeña se sorprendió y abrió la boca de la impresión.

— **Vamos pequeña, no seas tímida.**

Uno de los guardias diurnos tomó su mano y la condujo a través del resto de invitados hasta el escenario. Cuando estuvo frente a mí pude percibir que me miraba con cierta admiración, quizás era la primera vez que veía algo cómo yo o sólo mi color dorado la impresionaba.

— **¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?**

— **K-Karu…**

— **Bien, Karu.** **Para mi primer truco necesito que elijas una carta.** — Abrí el bolso que se encontraba en mi cintura sacando un mazo de cartas de póker.

— **Cuatro de** \- —

— **No, no puedes decirme cuál es.** — La niña castaña pareció pensarlo mejor y tocó una de las cartas.

— **Esa.**

— **Bien…** — La puse devuelta en el mazo y comencé a barajear las cartas. Calculé con cuidado hasta que seleccioné una de las cartas. — **Veamos… ¿Está es tu carta, Karu?** — La miró detenidamente y asintió.

— **¿Cómo sabes?**

— **Magia, ¡Soy un mago!**

Continué haciendo trucos de magia para los niños, incluso los más cerrados terminaron impresionados. Son trucos que tuve que aprender y practicar minuciosamente durante meses completos en el local. Pero realmente vale la pena, me encantan las risas y su cara de impresión ya que creen en mí.

— **Ahora… ¡El regalo de cumpleaños para Karu!** — Me quité mi sombrero. — **Puedo adivinar… que tu mascota favorita es Foxy, ¿Verdad?** — Ella asintió y con mi varita mágica di un par de golpes al sombrero. Después de eso saqué un peluche de Foxy y se lo entregué.

— **Golden…** — Miró su peluche fijamente. Sonrió de golpe y levantó la vista. — **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres el mejor mago del mundo!**

— **Gracias por asistir pero temo que mi acto llega su fin.** — Rimé. Escuché los suspiros decepcionados del público infantil. — **No se preocupen, pueden verme mañana, yo y mis amigos siempre estaremos aquí.** —

Retrocedí hasta el centro del escenario e hice una reverencia. Al cerrarse el telón quedé inmóvil en mi sitio hasta que poco a poco el sonido de los aplausos terminó por apagarse, mi acto había concluido pero el día no así que me quité la capa y dejé la varita cerca de ella.

Ah, me gustaba mi trabajo pero estaba feliz de que eso al fin terminase…

— " _Buen trabajo, 'Oso mágico'."_

La voz en mi mente habló por primera vez en el día. Es Golden. Podría escucharse complicado pero no recuerdo en qué momento apareció, sólo lo tenía de un día para otro; él puede hacer o decir cosas algo extrañas, es bastante astuto aunque un poco malo… Pero lo sigo considerando mi amigo. Creo y espero que nadie más sepa que existe…

Agradecí mentalmente por su alago mientras terminaba de cambiarme a la ropa que usaba siempre, un simple short azul marino con mi camisa blanca, además de un sombrero y pajarita en el cuello. Fui hacia la parte trasera del escenario donde encontré a mis compañeros. Chica se encontraba arreglándose frente a un espejo mientras que los otros yacían descansando en un sofá.

— **Chicos, ¿Están bien?** — Pregunté. Puede ser mi imaginación pero se ven más cansados de lo usual.

— **No te preocupes… es sólo que… quisimos descansar algo.** — Respondió Freddy. Eso no fue nada convincente.

— **Yo estoy muerto.** — Respondió Bonnie sin moverse.

— **Bueno… Foxy siempre da todo de sí en el escenario y nunca se queja.** — Hablo Chica dándoles una corta mirada y continuaba arreglándose.

— **Él tiene "sesiones de entrenamiento" con Freddy siempre así que no cuenta.**

— **¿Sesiones de entrenamiento?** — Pregunté curioso a lo que Chica rio mientras mi hermano suspiraba.

— **Verás… cuando mamá zorro y papá oso se quieren mucho** -

— **Bonnie, no es necesario.** — El aludido se encogió de hombros y susurró algo parecido a "Sólo lo estoy educando."

Tuvimos que quedarnos en la _Backstage_ hasta que en un par de minutos el lugar terminó cerrando por la tarde. Realizamos alrededor de cuatro actos unos cinco días de la semana y durante el resto nos permiten descansar, no me parece demasiado trabajo… después de todo ellos nos brindan casi todo lo que necesitamos. No estaría triste si supiera que debo quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida, es algo que me gusta hacer aunque me asuste.

Es curioso… ya deberían habernos dicho que podemos salir, ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Deberíamos salir a ver?

— " _Mantente alerta."_ — Escuché a Golden advertirme.

— " _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"_

— "… _Alguien se acerca."_

— **Algo anda mal, muy mal.** — Todos volteamos a ver a Bonnie mientras movía sus largas orejas hacia un punto específico de la pared. — **Y hay algo extraño.**

Yo no lograba escuchar nada. Antes de que alguno hablara, Freddy pareció mirar toda la habitación mientras olfateaba el aire. Frunció el ceño y llevó un dedo a sus labios para indicar que no hiciéramos ruido. El lugar donde estábamos sólo tenía una salida y era hacia el escenario por lo que tuvimos que ser cautelosos para que algún empleado no nos descubriera curioseando en asuntos del local.

En el escenario nos acercamos lo más que pudimos hasta el telón y empezamos a escuchar lo que parecía ser la conversación entre dos empleados.

— **¿Era un Gold o no?**

— **En sus papeles dice que esa es su raza pero no tiene el comportamiento de uno, más bien parece un Phantom o peor.**

— **No lo creo, los Gold son muy dóciles… de hecho, por acá tenemos uno que actúa como un ángel.**

— **¿Sí? El nuestro casi se devora a Kevin la semana pasada.** — Escuché risas por parte de ambos.

— **Creo que es hora de conocer a… ¿Springtrap, no? Bien, tráelo.**

El lugar quedó en silencio durante unos momentos así que nos miramos entre nosotros casi automáticamente. Bonnie parecía el más nervioso de todos, hasta podría decir que Chica estaba asustada.

— **¿V-van a reemplazarnos…?**

— **Es imposible, eso no sucederá nuevamente, Chica.** — Susurró Freddy.

— **Pero** -

El sonido de unos pesados pasos hizo que nos calláramos y volteáramos nuevamente hacia el telón.

— **No me esperaba algo como esto, ¿Por qué se ve así?**

— **Ya sabes, son cuestiones de la atracción de horror, tiene que dar miedo.** — ¿Atracción de horror? Es decir… que seguramente no es cómo nosotros.

— **¿Crees que dé problemas?**

— **No lo sé. Si nadie lo molesta se quedará tranquilo, si lo molestan… no me quiero imaginar.**

— **Vale, llamaré a las otras mascotas para que lo conozcan.** — Escuchamos el silbido que usan para llamarnos y volvimos a mirarnos entre nosotros sin saber qué hacer.

— **¿Las damas primero?**

— **¡Bonnie, no es momento para bromas!** — Se quejó Chica haciendo un puchero a lo que él se rio nerviosamente.

— **Cálmense, no puede ser tan malo…**

Después de decir eso, Freddy fue el primero en salir del escenario seguido por nosotros. Estaba dudoso de salir, los pocos que conocí de mi especie nunca me había brindado mucha confianza, aunque también sentía curiosidad por conocer al que podría ser nuestro nuevo compañero. Hemos tenido visitas de mascotas de otros locales antes pero no se quedaban a vivir con nosotros, a excepción de los Toys en el '87 pero eso es historia pasada. No lo había notado pero afuera estaba Foxy mirando a nuestro singular "compañero".

Cuando salí al comedor pude verlo pero… no era lo que esperaba… No es que estuviera esperando algo en específico, es sólo que me impresionó mucho y me asustó un poco. Entiendo que Bonnie estuviera nervioso ya que él también es un conejo. En cuanto a su atuendo, usaba un short verde opaco con rojo y poseía una tela en su cintura del mismo color que el lazo amarillo en su cuello, además tenía de lo que parecía ser una pluma roja detrás de su oreja. Quedé inmóvil viéndolo durante unos momentos, lo que más me llama la atención son el montón de cicatrices que tenía… quizás tuvo una vida difícil.

— **Un placer verte de nuevo, soy Freddy Fazbear y ellos son mis compañeros.**

— **Bonnie, Bonnie el conejito…** — Foxy ahogó una risa y él lo asesino con la mirada.

— **Soy** **C-Chica la… polluela…** — A pesar de que lo saludó, el conejo continuó viendo a otro lado con indiferencia.

— **Foxy el zorro pirata.**

— **S-Samishii… p-pero llámame Golden Freddy o… sólo Goldie, e-está bien… creo… Me alegro de c-conocer-te…** — Dije nervioso ya que tenía un aire demasiado intimidante.

Él había estado ignorando a los otros mientras se presentaban pero al hablarle yo se giró a verme directamente a los ojos, sus ojos grises me dejaron perplejo unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y casi pareció sonreír antes de volver a verme, por algún motivo… esto me resulta muy familiar.

— **Springtrap.** — Dijo mientras continuaba viéndome. — **Pero sólo tú puedes llamarme Tex.**

— **Tex…** — Repetí inconscientemente y él asintió.

— **Quiero que se lleven bien con Springtrap, él se quedará con ustedes durante algún tiempo y no quiero que armen una pelea.** — Habló uno de los empleados llamando nuestra atención. — **Te quedarás en el ático, pórtate bien.** — Él rodó los ojos.

Spring- Es decir…Tex no dijo nada y subió las escaleras hacia el ático en silencio, no sin antes voltear a verme una última vez. Estuve inmóvil hasta que me percaté que todos se me habían quedado viendo a excepción de Freddy.

— **Volteo a verme… ¿Por qué? ¿Nos conocemos?**

— **Él solía vivir con nosotros en Fredbear Family Diner, pero luego fue trasladado a otro lugar…** — Explicó Freddy.

— **No lo recuerdo…** — Murmuré.

— " _Yo si lo hago, al menos en parte."_

— " _¿Lo dices en serio, Golden?"_

— " _Claro, no había nada que temer de ese conejo despeinado pero ahora me da escalofríos."_

— **Es imposible que lo recuerdes…** — La voz de Freddy me trajo nuevamente a la realidad. — **Quisiera que tuvieras cuidado con Springtrap, sé que en el pasado ustedes eran muy unidos.** — Puso su mano en mi hombro. Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Éramos amigos? — **Pero no sabemos nada de él ahora, ¿Lo entiendes?**

Asentí.

Entiendo la preocupación de mi hermano, pero de todas formas… quiero saber más acerca de Tex. Su mirada era vacía hasta que me vio, en ese momento estaba aliviado e inclusive aunque su esfuerzo fue nulo supe que estaba tratando de sonreírme, eso fue lo que me desconcertó. Si lo olvidé quiero llegar a conocerlo nuevamente, no si lo hago por intriga o lástima.

Los empleados se retiraron hablando entre ellos sin preocuparse.

Aunque les deseé dulces sueños a todos como siempre me quedé despierto un rato más y salí cuando no escuché a nadie.

Hacía tiempo que no venía al ático, había cajas y telarañas pero al menos el piso estaba limpio. No me costó encontrar a Tex, estaba durmiendo apoyado en la pared. Cuando me acerqué movió sus orejas y se despertó.

— **Perdón, no quería despertarte…** — Me miró indiferente.

— **Dime qué quieres.**

— **Hablar contigo, por el momento sólo sé que fuimos amigos.** — Al oírme su mirada pareció oscurecerse.

— **No tiene caso, tú ya no sabes nada. Podría ser peligroso.**

— **En mi opinión…** — Me incliné hacia él tomándolo por sorpresa. — **No te ves nada amenazante en este momento.**

— **Siempre tan elocuente…**

Sonreí a lo que él pareció dudar.

Sacó una ocarina dorada detrás de sí ( _¿Cómo es que no vi que traía eso?_ ) y empezó a tocarla sin decir ni una palabra. El sonido me hizo recordar algo, una escena donde alguien estaba tocando la misma canción mientras yo estaba a su lado, no reconocía el lugar pero estaba oscuro, quizás era de noche y además estaba lloviendo. No recordaba nada su nombre o su apariencia.

Terminó de tocar y me miró.

— **¿Qué recuerdas?**

— **Eh… y-yo…**

— **Sólo dilo.** — El hecho de que sea tan cortante e inexpresivo me pone nervioso.

— … **Alguien la tocaba cuando llovía durante la noche…** — Lo miré fijamente comparándolo con los vagos recuerdos en mi mente. — **Creo que te pareces a ese alguien…**

— **¿Alguien como…?** — Me quedé viéndolo y entrecerré los ojos antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— **Tú…** **¿Eres… esa persona verdad? ¿Sigues siendo… tú?** — _¿Quién es y qué fue ese recuerdo…?_ — **C-Cambiaste…**

— **Sigo aquí, Goldy… siempre he estado aquí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **Pongámosle un merecido freno a este capítulo que se me alargó más de lo que esperaba. No hay reviews pero en verdad les agradezco sus lecturas y favoritos, me animan a continuar 3**

 **Por cierto… ¿Les gustaría ver un especial Frexy en el próximo capítulo o prefieren que lo posponga? Es decir, la próxima semana será el capítulo + el especial así que no perderán nada con decir que sí XD Si nadie comenta lo pongo igual porque #yolo (?)**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Próximo capítulo: Mi antiguo amigo**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax! S2**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Mi antiguo amigo

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: Oh, ¿Estás interesada en las personalidades que les dio Myebi? NO DIGA MÁS (? (w, w, w . sta . sh / 21obkqmwil1o) En ese link están las referencias que traduje en mi tiempo libre (Quita los espacios y comas), ten en cuenta que está relacionado sólo su AU y no con mi historia… a excepción de un par de detalles~ Y me alegra que te guste, el tiempo lo valió… aunque en realidad tengo un par de capítulos por terminar XD**

 **Estefy Tsukino: Vale, me alegra que te guste :3**

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 3: Mi antiguo amigo**_

Al fin era de noche, momento en el que nos permitían bajar del escenario para estirar las patas. De hecho, mi hermano me contó que en el primer local estaba permitido que ellos bajaran a jugar con los niños pero luego la remodelación una de las mascotas mordió a una persona y la empresa se volvió mucho más estrictos con nuestro manejo. No es raro que la mayoría de empleados tengan armas para defenderse de nosotros… incluso hay un cartel en _Pirate's Cove_ y en el escenario a modo de advertencia, yo soy el único al que permiten acercarse mucho a los niños, no es que me queje pero no le encuentro el motivo. De todas formas, no me gusta recordar eso.

Durante la noche apagan casi todas las luces a excepción de algunas del comedor y pasillos.

Continué viendo y guardando uno por uno los dibujos que habían traído los niños esta semana, estaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor junto a una caja donde iban los dibujos que ya había visto, los otros ya lo habían hecho y yo era el último que faltaba. Pese a que no puedo leer, soy capaz de reconocer todas las vocales y las letras que conforman mi nombre así que entiendo cuando escriben algo que tiene que ver conmigo pero no sé lo que significan el resto de palabras. Mientras revisaba sentí que alguien se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

— **Goldy, ¿Sigues con esos dibujos aún?** — Era la voz de Chica.

— **Sí, voy por la mitad creo… esta vez hay más de los que esperaba…**

— **Pobrecito… es mucho para ti solo…** — El tono dulce que usó hizo que inevitablemente sonriera, ella es muy amable con todos siempre. — **¿Quieres que te ayude?**

— **Bueno… si no es mucha molestia… revisa ese montón de ahí para asegurar que todos sean de mí.** — Chica empezó a pasarlos rápidamente y dejó algunos a un lado.

— **Olvidé un par míos, a veces los confundo ya que pintan ambos con el color amarillo, perdón…**

— **No te preocupes, en realidad a mí también me pasa a veces.** — Volvió a sonreír empezando a buscar nuevamente.

— **¿Qué es esto…?** — Se quedó viendo una hoja antes de girarla para que la viera. A diferencia de muchos este dibujo estaba muy bien elaborado y era de un conejo amarillo pálido con una vestimenta extraña, supuse quien era con sólo ver que tenía lo que parecía ser una ocarina. También había un texto detrás de la hoja.

— **Es Tex… alguien lo dibujó…**

— **¿Te refieres a Springtrap?** **Pero no se le parece en nada…**

— **Es imposible que sea Bonnie así que le preguntaré de todas formas.** — Se encogió de hombros pasándome el dibujo.

Después de un rato terminamos de ver y guardar todos los dibujos, respiré satisfecho cerrando la caja donde los guardaríamos junto con los otros. Por si acaso dejé el dibujo de Tex encima para mostrárselo cuando llevara la caja al ático, espero que él si sepa leer ya que el texto parece decir algo importante.

— **Muchas gracias por la ayuda.**

— **Tranquilo, Goldy. Por cierto, Iré a la cocina a hacer pizza, ¿Quieres un trocito?**

— **¡Sí, guárdame un poco!** — Me levanté tomando la caja.

— **¿La llevarás al… á-ático…?** — Asentí confundido por su repentino cambio de actitud. Puso su mano en mi hombro y susurró. — **Te cuidado, Goldy…**

— " _Deja vú"_ — Cuando la oí pensé lo mismo que Golden, quiero saber por qué todos desconfían de él…

Asentí nuevamente dirigiéndome al ático ante su mirada preocupada. Subí las escaleras y busqué un lugar donde colocar la caja, lo cual podía ser difícil ya que había poca luz en la habitación pero por suerte puedo ver en la oscuridad. Decidí ponerla junto al otro montón de otras cajas… me pregunto qué vamos a hacer si continuamos recibiendo tantos dibujos a la semana, este lugar va a explotar…

Tomé el dibujo y busqué con la mirada a Tex, quien se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana en silencio. En cierta manera me gustaba como se veía, el reflejo de la luz de la luna hacía que sus ojos brillasen de manera impresionante.

—… _ **por eso creo en ti…**_ — El tenue sonido de su canto llamó mi atención.

— **Cantas muy bien…** — Frunció el ceño pero al verme suspiró y se relajó nuevamente.

— **Me alegro de verte, Goldie.**

— **I-Igualmente…** — Extendí la hoja de papel hacia él. — **Creo que… esto es para ti…**

La tomó sin dudar, viéndola con detenimiento, al principio se veía confundido pero luego su expresión cambió a melancolía. No dijo nada y volvió a ver por la ventana cómo si nada hubiera sucedido. Empecé a cuestionarme si había hecho mal al mostrárselo, pero ¿Por qué?

No, espera… ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Tengo… qué decir algo en específico o no digo nada?

— **Sí, es para mí.**

— **Pero…**

— **No me parezco al dibujo.** — Asentí. — **Así me veía anteriormente.**

— **¿Te refieres a cuando vivías en Fredbear's?**

— **Vivíamos.** — Corrigió. — **Aunque eso fue hace demasiado tiempo.**

— **De todas formas…** — Me acerqué a él. — **¿No extrañaste el local o a nosotros? Pasar de un restaurante a una atracción de horror debe ser algo muy complicado, aún no sé qué es lo segundo pero debe dar miedo, ¿No?**

— **Los primeros años fueron difíciles pero eventualmente me acostumbré, sólo tengo que asustar a las personas que van a vernos todos los días, lo cual es sencillo. No lo había mencionado pero hace unos días el lugar se incendió…** — Pareció notar mi mirada de preocupación. — **Nadie resultó herido pero tuvieron que reubicarnos. Pensaron que estaría más cómodo en un ambiente "familiar" así que me trajeron aquí y respecto a lo otro, sólo te extrañé a ti.** — Su tristeza parecía haberse desvanecido.

Sólo me extrañó a mí… Al escuchar eso último desvié la mirada, sus palabras me hicieron sentir nervioso por algún motivo.

Por un lado estoy feliz porque Tex quiera hablar de su pasado conmigo, siendo que ha de ser algo que es posible que no quiera recordarlo, pero ahora siento aún más curiosidad que antes. Si no hay inconvenientes me gustaría saber de qué me perdí todos estos años.

Continuamos hablando durante un largo rato acerca de nuestras ocupaciones. Había pensado que estaba solo cuando en realidad tiene cuatro compañeros, entre ellos dos zorros y alguno fue el responsable de causar el incendio. A pesar de lo molestos que pueden llegar a ser se lleva muy bien con un chico llamado Silver, cuando le pregunté qué hacía un humano entre ellos dijo que francamente no lo sabía, que un día lo trajeron cómo si nada.

Si no me equivoco… según su explicación, su "acto" consiste en asustar a las personas que pasan por un recorrido, cada una de las mascotas de la atracción tenía un rol especial para cubrir todo el lugar. Algo así como una casa embrujada, sólo que era mucho más fácil, prácticamente a las personas les daba horror al verlo. Tex no odiaba a los humanos o no a todos, sólo a… la gran mayoría, p-pero sé que debe tener un buen motivo para su manera de actuar.

— **Ya hablamos suficiente de mí, ¿Qué hay contigo?** — He respondido "¿Eh?" algo confundido. — **¿Qué haces? ¿Te tratan bien aquí o…?**

— **Sé muchos trucos de magia, espera, te mostraré uno…**

Parecía querer decirme algo pero se quedó callado. Abrí el bolso se mi cintura buscando entre las cosas que tenía ahí hasta sacar una pequeña moneda dorada, la misma que siempre usaba para todos los actos. La puse en la palma de mi mano, cerré el puño y cambié la moneda varias veces de lugar, luego separé ambas manos pidiéndole que escogiera una, tocó una así que la abrí mostrando que no había nada y en mi otra mano tampoco había nada.

Su expresión seria cambio lentamente a una de confusión haciendo que me fuera imposible no reírme.

— **Espera… Eso no… ¿Cómo?**

— **Un verdadero mago…** — Hice una seña para que inclinara y "saqué" la misma moneda de atrás de su oreja. — **Nunca revela sus secretos.**

— **¿Qué?** — Parecía muy impresionado con un truco así de sencillo, quizás es algo que nunca había visto. — **Es imposible…**

— **¿Por qué? Es más fácil de lo que parece…** — Fingí alardear guardando la moneda en mi bolso.

— **Se ve muy complicado para alguien de tu edad.**

— **Acabo de cumplir 17 años.** — Respondí tranquilo. Me miro de pies a cabeza. — **Sé que soy pequeño para mi edad, pero lo considero algo bueno.** — Sonreí. — **¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Tex?** — Empezó a contar con sus dedos.

— **25.**

— " _Está bien, eso no me lo esperaba. Nos lleva unos ocho años… o un poco más."_ — Ya es costumbre escuchar los comentarios al azar de Golden en mi cabeza, en especial si un tema llama su atención repentinamente.

— " _¿Tampoco es algo malo o sí?"_

— **¿Pasa algo?**

— **No… Es sólo que a veces me distraigo con mis pensamientos.** — Si es posible, quiero que Golden se mantenga en secreto cómo siempre. Tener doble personalidad no es algo de qué preocuparse.

—… — Movió sus orejas y frunció el ceño. — **Deberías volver, tus amigos están buscándote.**

— **¿En serio? Oh, gracias por avisarme. No olvides guardar el dibujo, ¿Sí?**

— **Sí, cómo sea…** — Me tomó del hombro. — **Deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos, es aburrido acá arriba.**

— **Volveré a verte mañana, lo prometo…** — Él asintió sin verme. — **¡Nos vemos, Tex!**

Agité mi mano a forma de despedida y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

No esperaba encontrarme con Chica y Freddy esperándome abajo, tengo el presentimiento que quieren decirme algo… espero que no se trate de alguna de esas charlas incómodas acerca de… no, no quiero ni recordarlas, es demasiado traumatizante. Al verme, la polluela se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

— **¡Nuestro pequeño Goldy está bien, es un alivio!** — Escuché a Golden quejarse en mi mente.

— **Ya lo dije. Es un oso, él puede cuidarse solo…** — Sonrió con confianza. — **Además… no sé si deberías hablarle cómo un bebé, quizás podría molestarse.**

— **No me molesta, es la forma en que Chica se preocupa por mí, ¿No?**

— **Hay cosas que nunca cambian…** — Se encogió de hombros marchándose del lugar.

Freddy solía preocuparse mucho por mí cuando era cachorro pero al crecer comenzó a dejarme lentamente de lado. No es algo que me preocupe, me gusta pensar que me está dejando ser independiente… aunque en ocasiones me siento un poco solo. Ha de ser diferente en los humanos, quizás ellos están acostumbrados a ver a su familia siempre, no lo sé.

Chica por su parte… es otra historia, me hace sentir que sigo teniendo siete años y eso es algo divertido. Las gallinas son muy protectoras, ¿No?

— " _Bastante protectoras diría yo. Me estoy incomodando."_

.

.

.

 **Especial 1 – Coloreas mi mundo**

 **Nota: Todos los especiales están ambientados en el pasado. La gran mayoría suceden en Fredbear's así que avisaré cuando cambie de escenario.**

 **POV Freddy.**

Como es costumbre, volvió a escapar. No me gusta que actúe de esa manera, es cómo si Foxy no pensara en lo que es mejor para él, si sigue haciendo eso podría lastimarse… o los encargados podrían lastimarlo. Siempre trato de hablar con él y hacerle ver que lo que hace no es seguro pero no parece entender lo que le digo, piensa que tengo miedo de hacer lo mismo… quizás es verdad aunque no lo digo por eso.

Esta vez están tardando más en encontrarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería algo malo. Esta vez debí haber sido más insistente en detenerlo… No quiero ni imaginar… lo que pudo suceder…

Sé que no somos los mejores amigos, muy pocas veces jugamos juntos pero es que los juegos ya son aburridos para mí… ya tengo 13, no soy un cachorro. A pesar de que llevamos un sólo año de diferencia Foxy sigue comportándose imprudentemente. En lugar de molestarme por su forma de ser, me preocupo por él. Me sentiría mal si algo llegara a sucederle.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor, estuve ahí durante un par de horas, incluso estaba amaneciendo. Sentí como algo tiraba de mi pantalón así que levanté la mirada.

— **Hermano… no llores…** — El pequeño Goldie estaba mirándome con preocupación.

— **No estoy llorando, Goldie.** — Sonreí para tranquilizarlo pero sólo bajó sus orejas.

— **Un poco más y sí…** — Murmuró. — **Foxy ya viene, no pasa nada.** — Subió a una de las sillas que estaba junto a mí y comenzó a darme palmaditas en la espalda.

— **Lo sé… espera… ¿Cómo sabías que estoy esperándolo?**

— **Pues… una voz en mi cabeza dijo que esperabas a Foxy…**

— **¿Una… voz?** — Estuvo a punto de añadir algo pero su sonrisa se borró de repente y se me quedó viendo fijamente. — **¿Goldie? ¿Puedes escuchar-?**

— **Aquí.**

El ruido de la puerta principal llamó mi atención haciendo que me levantara. Me sentía aliviado ya que cómo esperaba era Foxy, aunque también estaba levemente molesto. Junto a él también estaban unos empleados del local, al parecer no era el único enojado… espero que no esté en graves problemas.

Escuché que dijeron un par de cosas e inmediatamente noté que algo andaba mal, en lugar de gruñir o responder como siempre lo hace sólo asintió, temblando. Al verlo fijamente vi que tenía el parche en el ojo derecho, en lugar del izquierdo.

Nuestras miradas chocaron un por unos momentos antes de me ignorara, apenas se alejaron corrió a esconderse en _Pirate's Cove_. Tenía ganas de hablarle, preguntar si estaba bien o si necesitaba ayuda pero no tenía el valor… Foxy ni siquiera debe querer hablar conmigo, no sé por qué pero se veía enojado al mirarme.

— **Vamos hermano, no tengas miedo.** — Volteé a ver a Goldie que estaba empujándome.

Estuve quieto unos momentos hasta que decidí avanzar a mi encuentro con el zorro, que pasara lo que debía pasar.

Levanté el telón del lugar y entré en su escenario, estaba oscuro pero podía ver sin problemas. Él estaba sentado dándome la espalda, giró levemente su rostro para verme mientras fruncía el ceño.

— **¿Qué quieres?** — Preguntó secamente. — **Si vienes a regañarme también no estoy de ánimos.**

— **No… sólo…** — Respiré profundo para darme confianza. — **Estaba muy preocupado por ti… y estoy convencido de que te sucedió algo.** — Abrió su ojo de impresión antes de voltear rápidamente a la pared.

— **P-Piérdete, Fazbear…**

— **No lo haré… en verdad me importas.** — Di un par de pasos hacia él. — **Sé que puede-**

— **Si de verdad yo te importara… pasarías más tiempo conmigo…** — Me las arreglé para escucharlo murmurar aquellas palabras, que por algún motivo me entristecieron.

— **Foxy…**

— **Y así no tendría que escaparme…** — …Eso quiere decir que él está tratando de conseguir mi atención de esa manera… Así que… lo hace por eso.

— **Foxy… no sabía que-**

Se levantó abruptamente y volteo a verme, se veía que estaba molesto, tanto que verlo así hizo que me paralizara unos momentos de la impresión. No entendí su cambio drástico de actitud siendo que hace unos momentos estaba tan calmado.

— **¡Siempre dices excusas para evitarme y ahora dices que soy importante para ti! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿ACASO TE GUSTA OTRA PERSONA?!** — Se quitó su parche y lo arrojó al suelo dejando a la vista una gasa que cubría su ojo derecho. — **¡Esto también es tu culpa! ¡Si estuvieras más tiempo conmigo nada de esto habría pasado!**

Foxy mostraba los dientes y tenía su cola erizada cómo si quisiera pelear contra mí, yo seguía muy impresionado.

Tardé unos momentos en procesar lo que había dicho.

¿Ha dicho que… le gusto… o interpreté mal sus palabras…? A pesar de que eso me hace feliz, primero debo hacer que se tranquilice para asegurarme que está bien y que no se lastime accidentalmente.

— **¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!**

Caminé hasta Foxy y tomé sus dos manos obligándolo a retroceder hasta la pared. Me le quedé viendo fijamente mientras intentaba soltarse y me gruñía, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía su ira comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta convertirse en vergüenza. Podía sentir nuestros cuerpos tibios a través de la ropa, su respiración calmándose y el latir de su corazón más rápido de lo normal. Vi su vista divagar hacia mis labios un par de veces a la vez que se sonrojaba y estremecía… si él lo está imaginado… haré su deseo realidad.

Acerqué mi rostro viendo su sonrojo hacerse más intenso, cerré los ojos y uní nuestros labios suavemente. Tal y cómo esperaba no se resistió.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre, sus labios eran tan suaves que me hacían olvidar lo que sucedía. Solté sus manos y lo abracé apegándolo a mí, él me rodeó con ambos brazos a la vez que pasaba su cola por mi espalda. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo duró pero nos separamos unos centímetros por falta de aire. Su ojo tenía un par de lágrimas que limpié con cuidado.

— **Foxy… ¿Qué te sucedió allá afuera?**

— **N-No estoy seguro… algo me golpeo creo, así que v-volví…**

— **¿Vas a estar bien…?**

—… **Perdí la vista en el ojo derecho… p-pero aún lo conservo…** — Lo abracé con fuerza sorprendiéndolo.

— **Lo siento… es mi culpa que te lastimaras…**

— **N-No es tu c-culpa.** — Su voz parecía delatarlo a que estaba a punto de llorar. — **Me alteré y… d-dije cosas que-**

— **Dime la verdad, ¿Yo te gusto?** — Apartó la mirada y se quedó en un largo silencio. _Así que no eres capaz de decirlo…_ — **¿Quieres… otro beso…?**

— **F-Fazbear…**

Cerró los ojos y asintió.

No sé si me gusta Foxy pero aunque ese no fuera el caso, quisiera poder protegerlo de sí mismo por siempre.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **La relación de Foxy y Freddy pasará muy desapercibida… así que quería profundizar un poquito. Otra cosa, no acostumbro a narrar las cosas desde la perspectiva del activo pero le di oportunidad a Freddy porque me cae bien (?)**

 **Ahyais, les avisó que el próximo capítulo será más meloso que este y… también tendrá un especial, esta vez todo GoldSpring~**

 **Próximo capítulo: Nuestro pasado**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax! S2**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Nuestro pasado

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 4: Nuestro pasado**_

 **Goldie**

— **¿No te sientes solo?**

— **Algo, pero prefiero que sea así.**

— **¿Por qué, Tex?**

— **No sabría explicarlo, me gusta estar en silencio para pensar con claridad.** — Tomó una carta del mazo.

— **¿Sobre qué sueles piensas?**

Ambos estábamos jugando cartas en la oscuridad del ático, hacía algo de frío y sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba a través de la ventana. No era un ambiente que se viera muy acogedor pero si era apacible y más silencioso.

— **Sobre el futuro, el pasado, mis compañeros o sobre ti, muchas cosas en realidad.**

— **¿Qué piensas de mí?** — Puse todas mis cartas en el piso, demostrándole que había ganado otra vez y suspiró. — **¿Crees que hago muchas preguntas?**

— **Bastantes diría yo, cuando pienso en ti me pregunto hasta qué punto eres capaz de recordar.**

— **¿Recordar…?** — Pregunté inconscientemente.

Cierto, quizás ni yo mismo estaba seguro de cuanto podía recordar de aquellos días. El pasado no era demasiado importante para mí pero no sabía si lo era para Tex, aunque él siempre estaba con una actitud seria cuando estaba conmigo y no parecía ser el tipo de persona que le interesara demasiado esas cosas, ¿O sí lo era?

— **Para ti es importante el pasado, ¿No?** — Pregunté.

— **Más de lo que me gustaría. Aunque no seas capaz de recordarlo tú solías ser alguien muy valioso para mí, él único que no fue capaz de juzgarme por un error que había cometido tiempo atrás.**

— **Y tú… te ofreciste a enseñarme… algunas cosas que desconocía…** — Sentí su vista sobre mí a la vez que miraba el suelo pensando vagamente.

— **Hacías muchas preguntas, supongo que eso no ha cambiado.** — Hizo una leve sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Me quedé viendo su rostro sin poder reaccionar. — **Tengo una idea, ¿Vienes Goldie?**

— **¿Q-Qué…? Ah, sí, s-si voy.** — Tartamudeé nervioso. Esperen, ¿Ir a dónde?

— **¿Usas un collar rastreador o algo así?**

— **Eh… no o no que yo sepa.** — _¿Y Qué es un collar rastreador?_

Tex se levantó a lo que yo guardé las cartas rápidamente en la mochila de mi cintura. Al levantar la vista vi que él había abierto la ventana y miraba a través de ella. Subió un pie al marco de la ventana. No… no tiene pensado salir, ¿Verdad? Estamos en un primer piso, podría lastimarse, meterse en problemas o no lo sé.

Antes de reaccionar vi como saltó dejándome sin palabras, me levanté rápidamente y miré para ver si estaba bien y así era, parado tranquilamente en el estacionamiento.

— **Eso fue demasiado fácil.** — Miró a su alrededor antes de voltear hacia mí. — **Tu turno.**

— **¿Q-Qué…?**

— **Salta.**

— **N-No puedo…**

— **Bien, puedo atraparte.**

— **No, no, no…** — Agité mis manos rápidamente. — **Mis amos podrían enfadarse si descubren que salí y… afuera p-puede ser peligroso…**

— **Es cierto que tú siempre haces todo lo que los humanos te piden…** — Frunció el ceño. — **Entonces nos vemos…** — Se giró y dio un par de pasos. Por más que tema desobedecer una orden todavía recuerdo lo que le sucedió a Foxy afuera. _Ay… sé con qué intención hace eso pero…_

— **¡E-Espera!** — Me miró de reojo. — **No puedo dejar que te vayas solo…** — Suspiré y subí al marco de la ventana. — **Y… atrápame…** — Él asintió. Sólo espero que no estemos mucho tiempo fuera…

Estaba nervioso tanto cómo por saltar como por salir por primera vez pero reuní valor y lo hice. Me cubrí los ojos, asustado por poder lastimarme y luego de unos momentos los abrí.

Tex estaba cargándome al estilo nupcial, nos quedamos viendo unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, no fui capaz de respirar hasta que lo vi sonreír de nuevo levemente y sentí mi rostro calentarse un poco. Quisiera verlo sonreír más a menudo…

— **Eres más ligero de lo que pensé.** — Continué viéndolo fijamente y borró su sonrisa. — **¿Qué te sucede? Si te sientes mal puedo cargarte el resto del camino…**

— **N-No hace falta… puedes bajarme…** — Me bajó al suelo con suavidad. Temblé cuando mis patas tocaron el frío pavimento. — **Por cierto… ¿A dónde vamos?**

— **Sólo andaremos un rato para ver qué conseguimos. Nadie nos verá o tendremos problemas.**

— **Bueno… pero prométeme que volveremos antes de que salga el sol, ¿Sí?**

— **Lo prometo, Goldie.** — Movió sus orejas hacia los lados escuchando a su alrededor. — **Me parece que hay un parque cerca de aquí…**

— **¿Un parque?** — Pregunté emocionado y volteo a verme.

— **¿Nunca has ido a un parque?** — He negado. — **Te mostraré.**

Empezó a caminar a lo que rápidamente tomé su mano para evitar separarme de él.

Las calles eran muy oscuras y vacías, tuvimos que caminar por los lugares menos iluminados para asegurarnos de que nadie nos viera. En ocasiones se escuchaban ruidos de animales peleando o autos por lo que abrazaba a Tex por miedo mientras caminábamos. Me arrepentía un poco por haberlo acompañado, sentía mi corazón acelerado por el miedo y el frío viento de la noche sólo me ponía más nervioso… aunque tampoco me sentiría bien si fuera ido solo, al menos así podía estar seguro que no le sucedería nada.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a lo que parecía ser un parque, se parecía un poco a los que solía ver en la televisión. Árboles, bancos, caminos, hierba, flores… no recordaba haber visto algo así antes con mis propios ojos, inevitablemente sonreí… era hermoso. Estaba dudando en entrar así que Tex entró primero y lo seguí, no podía dejar de ver a todos lados. Inclusive las farolas eran hermosas.

— **Esto… es muy lindo, es tan verde y vivo.** — Vi como Tex se apoyaba en un árbol cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad. — **¿No es lindo, Tex?**

— **Sí… quisiera vivir en un sitio así algún día.** — Murmuró.

— **Gracias por traerme, no pensé que afuera hubieran sitios tan… tan lindos como estos…** — Miré las flores con una sonrisa, acercándome para tomar una.

— **Me alegra que te guste.**

— **Parece un sueño.** — Miré la flor. En verdad me gustaba demasiado todo lo que veía, era tan nuevo para mí que me sentía como un niño pequeño.

— **Y no has visto nada, sígueme.**

Casi entré en pánico cuando volteé y no lo vi donde esperaba así que guardé la flor y corrí hacia él con rapidez.

Me guio por uno de los caminos hacia lo que parecía ser el centro del parque, abrí mi boca de la impresión cuando vi lo que parecía ser una fuente con _la estatua de un zorro…_ por algún motivo me sentí raro al ver fijamente la estatua. Tex tocó mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— **Por algún motivo… me trae recuerdos de cuando era sólo Spring…**

— **Spring…** — Y pensar que todo este tiempo es la primera vez que veo una así…

Nos quedamos viendo el agua caer durante un tiempo, en ocasiones lo miraba de reojo pero él parecía demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos como para notarlo. Tenía un semblante triste, sin ver realmente a algún sitio… Quisiera saber en qué está pensando.

Un par de ladridos chillones llamaron mi atención, giré encontrándome a un pequeño cachorrito color blanco que movía su cola alegremente. Me incliné y le ofrecí mi mano para que la oliera.

— **Hola pequeño, ¿Estás perdido?** — El ladro nuevamente a lo que no me resistí a tomarlo en brazos y me lamió la cara. — **Eres muy lindo, ¿No?** — Revisé su cuello viendo que tenía un collar así que su dueño podría estar cerca. — **Oye Tex, mira este-** — Nuevamente no estaba donde lo esperaba encontrar sino que estaba… encima de un árbol mientras me veía horrorizado. — **¿Qué…?**

— **¡A-Aleja esa c-cosa de mí!** — Gritó en voz baja. Miré a ambos lados confundido y luego al cachorrito quien ladró hacia Tex, sobresaltándolo. — **¡S-SÍ, ESO! Los perros pequeños… m-me dan miedo…**

Oh… entiendo. Es difícil pensar que un cachorro podía asustar a alguien tan grande aunque supongo que es debido a que él es un conejo…

Puse al perro en el suelo y este inmediatamente corrió hacia la dirección de donde vino, se me hizo extraño pero no le presté atención. Escuché a Tex suspirar aún en el árbol.

— **Ah… pensé que esa bola de pelos nunca se iría.** — Bajó de un salto, sacudiéndose el pelo y recuperando su compostura de siempre.

— **¿Por qué te asustan los perros?**

— **Es una larga h-** — Miró detrás de mí y vi como entrecerró sus ojos mostrando ligeramente los colmillos. — **Sabía que esa cosa podía darnos problemas.** — Dijo rápidamente.

Corrió hasta mí y me jaló hasta el grupo de árboles y arbustos más cercano, escondiéndonos. Había cubierto mi boca por lo que no pude emitir ningún sonido de sorpresa, su rápido movimiento me había asustado un poco. Puso un dedo frente a su boca indicando silencio a lo que asentí y quitó su mano con lentitud.

Escuché un par de pasos bastante cerca a lo que apreté su muñeca, nervioso. Los pasos se detuvieron unos momentos antes de continuar con su camino, alejándose más hasta que no fui capaz de oírlos. Miré a Tex, esperando su señal de que el peligro había pasado, a los pocos segundos asintió y finalmente sentí que pude respirar. Había estado demasiado cerca.

Se sentó en el suelo y lo imité, sentándome frente a él para verlo mejor. Estábamos dentro de un montón de árboles, en un sitio donde sería difícil vernos por lo que me sentía más seguro.

— **Gracias…**

— **No es nada.**

Nos quedamos en silencio. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, en ocasiones miraba el pasto donde estábamos sentados, los árboles e inclusive el cielo, no me importaba que hubiera pocas estrellas.

Al mirar a Tex nuevamente estaba viendo el suelo, nuevamente tenía ese semblante triste de antes… no quería que mi curiosidad lo molestara pero tampoco quería verlo de esa forma así que me atreví a hablar.

— **Tex…** — Ni siquiera levanto la vista. — **¿Qué sucede…?** — Volteó a otro lado cerrando los ojos.

Levanté mi mano lentamente, dudando en lo que iba a hacer. Tomé su mentón con timidez, moviéndolo suavemente para que me viera y abrió sus ojos al fin mirándome. Las lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, entrecerré los ojos, cambiando mi expresión de tristeza a dolor. Sus húmedos ojos sólo parecían reflejar sufrimiento…

Me acerqué a él y le sonreí levemente, Tex cerró los ojos a la vez que se sonrojaba, dejando escapar más lágrimas.

— **Está bien llorar.**

Sentí como me abrazaba, apegándome más a él a lo que le correspondí. Sentía un cálido sentimiento al abrazarlo y no había borrado mi sonrisa en ningún momento. Se sentía tan tranquilo y bien estar de esa forma que no quería soltarlo.

— **L-Lo siento… me siento patético…** — Murmuró aún sin separarse de mí.

— **No es bueno esconder tus emociones… tarde o temprano saldrán a luz.** — Se quedó en silencio. — **Puedes llorar siempre que quieras… pero no olvides sonreír luego… Por cierto… ¿Por qué estabas llorando…?**

— **No lo sé, últimamente… sólo he estado triste…** — Lo escuché suspirar. — **Además… creo que este lugar me recuerda a mis padres… algo tonto, ¿No?**

— **No.** — Respondí firmemente. — **Yo nunca conocí a mis padres pero…** — Apreté un poco su hombro. — **Si fuera así… también lloraría…**

— **Goldie…** — Murmuró. Se separó de mí y me quedé estático al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla, en un suave beso que me hizo cerrar uno de mis ojos a la vez que sentía mi rostro más caliente que antes. — **Gracias… no sólo por esto, sino por todo lo que has hecho desde siempre… te quiero, Goldie…** — Escuchar eso… me hizo muy feliz. Me abrazó nuevamente, aunque está vez me sentía tan avergonzado que no pude corresponderle y sólo sonreí sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas. — **Quizás… deberíamos volver…**

— **Q-Quiero estar así u-un poco más, Tex… por favor…**

— **Está bien…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Especial 2 – Miedo a los truenos**

 **Nota: Todos los especiales están ambientados en el pasado. La gran mayoría suceden en Fredbear's así que avisaré cuando cambie de escenario.**

 **Spring Bonnie / Tex**

Estaba como siempre acostado boca abajo en el sótano del local, con las cadenas en mis patas que me impedían moverme demasiado o salir. Había sido un día relativamente bueno y tranquilo así que estaba de buen humor, la humedad, oscuridad y la tibia temperatura me estaban dando mucho sueño pero no era capaz de dormir, por lo que estaba entre dormido y despierto a la vez.

— **Tex…** — No otra vez. — **Tex, despierta…** — No quiero. — **Oye, Tex… despierta…** — Sentí como unas pequeñas manos comenzaban a moverme y gruñí levemente.

— **Ahora no. Tengo sueño.** — Contesté secamente sin abrir los ojos.

— **Tex, Tex, Tex, Tex, Tex, Tex, Tex, Tex, Tex, Tex-**

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** — Grité levantando la vista a lo que el pequeño oso dorado rio y suspiré. — **Goldie, sabes que no me gusta cuando haces eso.**

— **Perdón, pero era la única forma de que te levantaras.**

— **¿Por qué tengo que levantarme? Aún es…** — Miré alrededor de la habitación, tratando de buscar algún indicio de la hora. — **Bueno… no sé si es tarde o temprano pero sigo con sueño.**

— **Es que… no hay nadie, se fueron.** — Miró al suelo jugando con sus pies. — **Cuando desperté no había nadie y… me asusté. No sé dónde están…**

— **¿Estás seguro?** — Asintió. — **¿Y los humanos?**

— **Tampoco están… estamos solos… y afuera hay lluvia.**

Eso sí me extrañó, no era común que nos dejaran completamente solos a ambos, aunque lo más seguro es que todo estuviera cerrado y nos hubieran dejado alguna nota. De todas formas no es como si pudiéramos escapar… quizás.

Me senté, viendo fijamente las cadenas antes de sacármelas con algo de esfuerzo. Era perfectamente capaz de quitármelas pero no lo hacía para evitar problemas, aunque en ese momento estábamos solos así que no existiría peligro de un castigo por desobedecer las reglas. Me levanté y tomé la mano de Goldie para salir del sótano, sólo quería estirarme por un rato. El local estaba casi tal y como lo recordaba, y como esperaba había una nota en la pared de las escaleras al sótano.

" _Spring Bonnie, si estás leyendo esto… deberías estar en tu sitio… sé que no obedecerás así que más te vale no romper nada. Volveremos cuando la aguja pequeña marque las 12."_

Busqué el reloj, viendo que la aguja apenas iba por las 10. Yo me esperaba una explicación sobre por qué me dejaron de niñera, tienen suerte de que quiera mucho a Goldie.

— **A ver…** — Pidió Goldie a lo que le ofrecí la nota y la miró por unos momentos. — **No sé leer…** — Hizo un puchero y reí ante su reacción.

— **Volverán dentro de un largo rato.**

— **Oh… entonces… ¿Podemos jugar algo?** — Preguntó emocionado.

— **Claro… ¿A qué quieres j-?**

Una tenue luz blanca proveniente de la ventana junto a un fuerte ruido hizo que me cubriera las orejas, al mismo tiempo las luces del local se apagaron dejándonos casi a oscuras… es imposible que los rayos sean así de fuertes. Me quedé viendo por la ventana la lluvia caer fuertemente y el mismo ruido se hizo presente. Temblé, sintiendo miedo de forma inevitable… hace mucho tiempo que no caía una tormenta de esa manera.

— **Tranquilo Tex, no pasa nada… sólo son rayos.** — Fruncí el ceño ante su intento de calmarme. No podía estar tranquilo con esos ruidos tan fuertes. — **La lluvia es buena…**

— **Lo sé, pero… esos ruidos me ponen nervioso…** — Otra vez un rayo hizo que me sobresaltara más. — **Maldita sea…** — Gruñí comenzando a tirar de mis orejas.

— **N-No hagas eso…** — Me detuve apenas me lo pidió y miré a otro lado. — **No me gusta cuando te lastimas a ti mismo…**

— **Lo siento… estoy nervioso…** — Tengo que dejar esa mala costumbre de autolesionarme siempre. Cuando creí que los rayos habían parado escuché otro más y sólo apreté los puños. — **Malditas orejas, ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan largas y sensibles?**

— **¿Te lastimaste?** — Hizo una seña a lo que me arrodillé, dejando que tocara mis orejas. Todo bien hasta que de la nada descendió a la base y presionó con suavidad, mi cara se calentó casi instantáneamente y me aparté de él. — **P-Perdón… ¿Te lastimé?** — Negué con una rapidez increíble. QUÉ HORROR, DEJÉ QUE UN NIÑO ME TOCARA DE FORMA CASI LASCIVA, MEREZCO QUE ME MATE UNO DE ESOS RAYOS. — **Tienes la cara roja…**

— **N-No es c-cierto.** — Él asintió. — **Debe s-ser… porque… estoy n-nervioso p-por los r-rayos…** — Oh, qué buena excusa me he inventado, soy un genio. — **Promete que no le dirás a nadie que… me tocaste las orejas…** — Goldie se encogió de hombros algo confundido y asintió. _Al menos…_

— **Mira Tex, ya no caen rayos.** — Señaló a la ventana, sonriendo. La lluvia había bajado mucho su intensidad.

— **Es un alivio…** — Suspiré.

Sabía que la luz no iba a regresar hasta dentro de quizás horas y ya que estábamos solos me senté junto a la ventana. Admiré el paisaje urbano siendo bañado por la lluvia a la vez que escuchaba el constante ruido del agua caer, la entrada de la débil luz del sol al estar oculto por las nubes hacía que el ambiente se viera color gris, melancólico y relajante a la vez.

Sentí como Goldie se acostaba en mi regazo ofreciéndome mi ocarina, sonreí y empecé a tocarla con felicidad. No importaba si le tenía miedo a los rayos o si accidentalmente hacía algo indebido, lo único importante para mí era que Goldie estaba conmigo en ese momento… con él a mi lado, me sentía completo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **Creo que me pasé un poco de azúcar en este capítulo… ya hasta debería etiquetar el fanfic como WAFF. Una de mis beta-Reader pensó que se iban a besar lol, relájense… Mínimo el pequeño Goldie debe darse cuenta de lo que siente XD**

 **Si no lo menciono no lo sabrán así que… Goldie acarició de esa manera a Spring porque Golden se lo pidió, él sólo quería ver como reaccionaba…~**

 **La escena del llanto está basada en un gif de Myebi (Cuando sea grande me voy casar con ella) llamado "Smile". Ah, y recuerden que pueden encontrar todo los dibujos relacionados al fanfic en Twitter usando #PDFNAF, siempre hago un dibujo por capítulo y especial~**

 ***Mientras tanto en Freddy Fazbear Pizza (?)***

 **Bonnie: Freddy, ¿Has visto a tu hermano? o_o**

 **Freddy: Ahora que lo mencionas… no lo he visto por ningún lado… o_O**

 **Foxy: Ahora que lo mencionan… tampoco he visto el conejo deforme en el ático… O_O**

 **Chica: Hola chicos, ¿Saben dónde está Goldie? ^^**

 **Todos: …No… (':**

 **Chica: ¡¿QUÉ?! D: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI OSITO?!**

 ***Dificultades técnicas* #Okno**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! 3**

 **Próximo capítulo: Mis sentimientos confusos - ¡Ajá, se viene el salseo~!**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::) -Están hechas con a-a-a-amor… mentira, no se cocinar y las compré. (?)**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax! S2**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Mis sentimientos confusos

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: La canción es "Here comes a thought", no lo había visto de esa manera o: Oh… así que ya los amas, ¿Eh? Pues pongamos a prueba ese sentimiento en el próximo capítulo~ Vaya, acabas de hacerme ver que desde cuando ese par están juntos es un aspecto que pasaría de largo, tendré que agregar otro especial a la lista~**

 **Pobrecito XD Si más bien yo tendría miedo de que viniera la ONU por mí XDDD**

 **¡Me alegra mucho que te guste! c:**

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 5: Mis sentimientos confusos**_

 **Goldie**

Bostecé algo adormilado a la vez que veía la pantalla de la televisión. Desde que Tex y yo estuvimos solos en el parque no me he sentido muy… ¿Bien? No sé si es la palabra para describirlo… Sólo he estado pensando mucho en él últimamente, ¿Por qué hizo eso? Fue un simple beso en la mejilla y sé que no debería extrañarme, las personas suelen hacerlo a menudo. Pero cada vez que pienso en eso mi corazón da un pequeño salto y se me eriza el pelaje, ¿Es realmente malo si quisiera más? Es decir… n-no me refería a eso…

Repentinamente, lo siento distante de cierta manera. Quiero estar junto a él por más tiempo, el tiempo que pasamos juntos es poco e insuficiente… y cuando pide soledad es… triste, ¿Acaso estoy molestándolo? ¿No soy capaz de entender sus sentimientos como pensé…?

— " _Ya cállate, estas estresándome."_ — Escuché a Golden suspirar en mi mente. — _"Hace días que estás con lo mismo…"_

— " _L-Lo siento, Golden… es sólo que…"_

— " **Creo que me gusta."**

Escuchar esa frase me hizo enfocar la vista hacia la televisión nuevamente, estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no prestaba atención a la película. Siempre había amado ver todo tipo de series románticas junto a Chica pero en ese momento no estaba de humor, casi era aburrido.

Esa palabra… "gustar". Desde siempre sentí curiosidad ya que es muy lindo a mi vista, lástima que es algo que no he sido capaz de sentir, aunque podría suceder algún día. Pensando en eso… siempre me pregunté cómo diferenciaban el amor de la amistad, quizás… debería preguntarle a Freddy o Foxy, eso podría ayudarme a relajarme un poco…

Me levanté del suelo donde estaba sentado y miré a los que estaban conmigo, mientras que Chica continuaba viendo sin percatarse de mí.

— **Voy a… ir por un vaso… de algo.** — Dije tratando de inventar una excusa. — **¿Sí…?**

— **Sí, sí, sí, no te preocupes.** — Habló Chica sin dejar de ver fijamente la película. — **Suerte.**

— **Bueno… gracias.**

Me alejé pensando en dónde encontrar a mi hermano hasta que oí un ruido en la cocina, si Chica no estaba ahí… entonces podría ser Freddy, aunque también Foxy y Bonnie van a comerse las galletas siempre que la polluela está distraída.

Caminé hasta la cocina y abrí la puerta, vi a Freddy quien estaba arrodillado frente al horno antes de encenderlo, mirar en un libro e irse a quitar el delantal, era curioso verlo usar delantal. Una de sus orejas se movió y volteó, percatándose de mi presencia a lo que me invitó a acercarme.

— **Oh… estás… ¿Cocinando…?**

— **Eso intento… Chica dice que estoy mejorando, esta vez no he quemado nada al menos.** — Reímos al recordar varias veces donde agradecimos tener un extintor de incendios cerca. — **¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hermanito?**

— **B-Bueno… si estas o-ocupado…** — Desvié la mirada, nervioso.

— **No, tranquilo.** — Puso una mano en mi hombro. — **Siempre tengo tiempo para ti.**

— **Quería… preguntarte, ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba Foxy…?** — Su mirada pareció cambiar. Quitó su mano de mí y miró a otro lado a la vez que sonreía.

— **Es difícil responder eso…** — Al ver su sonrisa no pude evitar sonreír también, él siempre se veía tan feliz al hablar de Foxy. — **Para ponerlo en palabras… es el querer estar siempre junto a él, protegerlo, que también te ame… querer entregar absolutamente todo sin saber qué recibirás a cambio, si amor o desprecio… Tener el miedo a arriesgarte… pero aun así hacerlo. Y todo porque alguien se convirtió en todo para ti…**

— **Pero… ¿No es natural querer así a tus amigos o familia? ¿Cuál es la diferencia…?** — Pregunté. Tomó una de mis manos y la puso en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón.

— **Ésta… es la diferencia. Serás capaz de sentirlo en su momento.** — Me quedé unos momentos viendo mi mano y asentí lentamente.

— **G-Gracias… no pensé que fuera así…** — A decir verdad… quizás si hay _alguien_ que quiero de forma _"diferente"_ …

— **No es nada.** — Miró el cronometro que estaba encima de una mesa y volvió hacia mí. — **Por cierto, ¿Por qué la pregunta? Acaso… ¿Alguien te gusta…?** — Parpadeé un par de veces, sintiendo como inevitablemente me sonrojaba un poco. Él rio. — **Lo decía en broma… estás rojo… ¿Goldie? ¿Hermanito? ¿Me escuchas…?**

— **E-Eh… no… n-no, yo… s-sólo tenía… curiosidad…** — Tocó mi frente, tomando mi temperatura. — **Estoy b-bien…**

— **En todo caso, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí.** — Asentí. Tengo el presentimiento que no lo dice porque cree que estoy enfermo.

Hubiéramos continuado nuestra charla si no fuera por el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en el comedor, no teníamos cosas de vidrio así que sólo podría ser la ventana. Ambos nos miramos extrañados, aunque a diferencia de Freddy mi primera reacción fue correr para ver lo que sucedía. Era raro, desde siempre el local había sido demasiado tranquilo de noche y lo peor que nos podía pasar sería que alguien causara un incendio.

Cuando llegué pude notar como Chica se abrazaba a sí misma mientras miraba la ventana rota.

— **¿Qué sucedió?**

— **Yo… no sé, de un momento a otro había salido Foxy… c-creo que están peleando… puedo escucharlos desde aquí…** — _Pase lo que pase tengo que ayudarlo…_ — **¡Goldie, espera!**

Hice caso omiso y salí por la ventana, al levantar la vista vi a Foxy junto a alguien, parecía ser… un mapache. El zorro sujetaba uno de sus brazos a la vez que encogía, gruñendo; mientras el mapache sólo sonreía mostrando sus colmillos. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa al ver como en un momento pateó a Foxy en el estómago haciendo este retrocediera y cayera para recuperar el aliento.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, era la primera vez que veía a alguien con una actitud tan agresiva por lo que sentí mucho miedo. Comenzó a avanzar así que retrocedí lentamente.

— **Tsk, las mascotas de los humanos son tan débiles y patéticas.** — Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. — **¿Qué te pasa? Adelante idiota, te estoy esperando.** — Levantó su mano mostrando sus largas garras.

— **N-No quiero pelear… por f-favor…** — Mi voz salió casi en un susurro.

— " **Por favor" dices…** — Rio. — **No eres más que un cobarde.**

— **No…**

— **Te irá mucho peor que ese perro raro.** — Temblé ante sus palabras.

Terminé contra la pared, lo veía directamente a los ojos, suplicándole a ese extraño que no me lastimara. Y tengo mucho miedo ya que sé que no soy capaz de defenderme.

Cerré los ojos, sabía que iba a doler pero… pasaron los segundos y no sentí nada más así que los abrí.

— **Espera, a ti no te he h-hecho nada…** — Tex levantaba al mapache en el aire, sujetándolo del pecho.

— **Hazle lo que quieras a cualquiera.** — Comenzó a apretarlo con más fuerza, clavando sus uñas. — **Menos a Goldie, él es el único que me importa.** — Su mirada era inexplicablemente fría. — **Eres un miserable y criaturas como tú me dan asco.**

— **¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Lo juro!**

— **Me aseguraré de ello.** — Lo lanzó al suelo y luego lo pateó con tal fuerza que terminó a un par de metros lejos de nosotros. — **Si te vuelvo a verte no tendré piedad, te mataré. Estás advertido.**

Vi como el mapache se levantaba con dificultad, cayendo en varios intentos y comenzaba a correr hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Volví a ver a Tex, su semblante había vuelto a ser normal pero yo continuaba alterado por lo que acababa de suceder. Apenas se acercó a mí me tensé y lo aparté, necesitaba espacio para calmarme.

— **Goldie, soy yo…** — Su voz me hizo reaccionar y su mano acarició suavemente la marca en mi mejilla. — **No quería que te lastimase…** — Desvié la mirada, sonrojándome un poco. — **Perdón por asustarte.**

— **N-No pasa n-nada…** — Suspiré, lo abracé y él me correspondió. Me levantó, tomándome por sorpresa. — **¿Q-Qué pasa, T-Tex?**

— **De la impresión no lo notaste pero te cortaste el pie.** — No lo creía hasta que lo moví y solté un quejido de dolor. — **No te muevas.**

Tex se giró a lo que pude ver a un molesto Foxy discutiendo con Freddy, quien no parecía escuchar nada de lo que decía mientras lo revisaba. Parecieron no notar que ambos los estábamos mirando. No culpo a nadie por lo que sucedió, sólo… quizás no notaron que estaba ahí en un primer momento, a diferencia de Foxy o Tex nosotros no participamos en peleas nunca así que es normal que esto nos altere.

Una fría brisa me hizo temblar, Tex notó esto así que me abrazó y fue hacia la ventana, bajó su oreja para no lastimarse con los bordes filosos y entró aun cargándome. Apenas estuvimos dentro Chica corrió hacia nosotros.

— **¡Goldie! ¿Estas he-?**

— **Con estos amigos quien necesita enemigos.** — Murmuró Tex a lo que Chica se detuvo. — **Cobardes.** — Les dio una severa mirada.

El semblante de Chica cambió a tristeza mientras se abrazaba a Bonnie, quien prácticamente acababa de llegar y no entendía nada, sólo se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

Subió las escaleras, llevándome al ático donde también hacía frío. Se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas, colocándome encima de él, estar de esa forma era muy físicamente cómodo pero me ponía nervioso por algún motivo así que decidí hablar.

— **Tex… no deberías ser así con mis amigos…**

— **Los haces llamar tus amigos y no son capaces de arriesgarse por ti.**

— **Bueno… no es correcto esperar que los demás hagan lo mismo que haces por ellos, ¿No?** — Sus ojos grises me vieron por breves momentos, brillando levemente por la oscuridad. — **Quizás ellos también tenían miedo…**

— … **Por esas cosas prefiero no tener amigos.**

— **Entonces… ¿Por qué me salvaste…?** — Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos antes de relajarse nuevamente.

— **Eres la excepción.** — Sonreí a lo que él también lo hizo. — **Siempre serás la excepción.**

— **Gracias por salvarme…**

— **No es nada.**

Me encogí a lo que él me abrazó, compartiendo su calor conmigo en aquel frío y tranquilo pero oscuro lugar. Sentía su respiración y el latir de su corazón lo cual me relajaba. Su nariz rozó por accidente levemente mi oreja al igual que su boca, erizando mi pelaje y logrando que me sonrojara, ahora cada vez que exhalaba podía sentirlo más claramente así que me removí alejándome un poco. No entiendo por qué mi cuerpo reacciona de esta manera en determinadas ocasiones, nunca había sucedido antes y eso es raro.

Pero a pesar de eso, estoy feliz, soy feliz siempre que Tex se acerca de forma tan abierta a mí, sin agresividad… sólo siendo quien realmente quiere ser pero que no es capaz de serlo por algún motivo que desconozco. Compartir estos momentos con él es increíble, quisiera estar con él siempre… me pregunto de qué forma me ve… ¿Hasta qué punto me quiere? Quizás… deseo… que no hubiera límite…

Cerré los ojos, notando claramente en lo que pensaba. Llevé la mano a mi pecho, sintiendo mi pulso algo más rápido de lo normal y sonreí.

Estos pensamientos…

Yo…

Será que quizás yo…

¿Estoy… enamorado… de Tex…?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **Springtrap mismo lo dijo, deberían asegurar las ventanas del local, un día podrían entrar a robar… xD**

 **Como curiosidad, en un principio Foxy iba a pelear con Nightmare, Shadow Bonnie y Shadow Freddy… luego pensé que qué carajos harían dos osos en la ciudad y los cambié por algo más sencillo y débil~**

 **Golden: *Face palm* ¿Por qué mi otro lado de personalidad tiene que ser tan homosexual? (':**

 **Posta, así lo hice (?) Y por cierto, un saludo a mi amiga de la Universidad Hebelyn que está leyendo mi fanfic, no sabré cómo mirarte a la cara cuando leas el resto kjdaskdj Y recuerden buscar los dibujos del fic en Twitter con #PDFNAF (Aunque si leen en Wattpad los verán ahí), nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Próximo capítulo: No es tan fácil**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax! S2**


	6. Capitulo 6 - No es tan fácil

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **No hay reviews esta vez, ¡Gracias por sus +100 lecturas~!**

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 6: No es tan fácil**_

 **Goldie**

— **¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Quiero acariciar al osito!**

— **No, no, no cariño, puede ser peligroso.**

— **Por favor…** — Vi la típica escena donde la niña hacía un puchero a su mamá para convencerla.

— **Está bien… pero hazlo rápido que estamos por irnos, ¿Sí?** — La madre continuó hablando por teléfono con normalidad.

Miré a todos lados, viendo como la niña pasaba la línea de seguridad sin que casi nadie lo notara, si esto fuera el escenario de Foxy sería completamente diferente. La pequeña se quedó a unos escasos pasos de mí, mirándome de arriba abajo en mi traje de mago, dio un par de pasos más y levantó la mano con seguridad. Naturalmente, sonreí y me coloqué a su altura para que me acariciara.

— **Woah, tu pelo es muy suave y bonito…**

— **Gracias, lástima que no es tan bonito como el tuyo.** — Ella me sonrió.

— **Por cierto… hoy estabas diferente, ¿Verdad? O sea, te veías raro…** — Giré mi cabeza, sin entender sus palabras. — **No sé… no eras el mismo… ¿Estabas triste?** — No supe que responder, sólo borré mi sonrisa, _¿…Hasta una niña podía notarlo?_ — **Pero no importa, todos estamos tristes a veces, ¿Verdad? Si quieres puedes abrazar a un osito, a mí me hace sentir mejor siempre.** — Aclaré mi garganta, recuperando la compostura.

— **Estaré bien, pequeña…** — Escuché que cómo su madre la llamaba a lo lejos. — **Gracias Karyna…** — Ella se despidió rápidamente y se fue.

Me levante y estuve inmóvil, fingía ver hacia un sitio cuando en realidad no veía a ningún lado… sólo pensaba. _Esto duele._

Desde que supuse que estaba enamorado surgieron muchas dudas, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debo decirle? ¿Él sentirá… lo mismo? Por más que pienso no encuentro respuestas… siento que mientras más busco más difícil es definir todo lo que siento, me deprime el no poder aclarar las cosas. Tex… en todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas? Hablando de Tex, creo que ha sentido que estoy actuando demasiado extraño y nervioso cuando se acerca, no he hablado con él desde hace unos días y siempre trato de evadir cualquiera de sus preguntas. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy haciéndolo…

— " _Reacciona Goldie, hay alguien hablándote."_

Parpadeé, regresando a la realidad. Cuando me di cuenta, Bonnie movía su mano frente a mí y Chica me veía preocupada.

— **¿Estará soñando despierto?**

— **Uhm… no puedes dormir con los ojos abiertos… y de pie, ¿No?** — Bonnie chasqueó los dedos frente a mí sin que reaccionara. — **Quizás encontró un libro de magia y se hipnotizó a si mismo…**

— **¿Eso no es imposible?**

— **¿Lo es?** — Bromeo.

— ¡ **Bonnie!** — Ella hizo un puchero a lo que él le sacó la lengua.

— **Puedo escucharlos…** — Murmuré y se voltearon a verme. — **Estaba pensando… eso es todo…**

— **Qué convincente, deberías ser actor.**

— **Ow, ¿Sigues enojado por lo que pasó hace unos días?** — Chica me miró con ojos de perrito.

— **No, es sólo q-**

— **Escucha, estaba a punto de ir a salvarte pero esta señorita no me soltaba…**

— **No, entiendo que ustedes también tuvieron miedo.** — Suspiré desalentado, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar. — **Sólo quiero estar solo por un rato, ¿Sí? Lo siento…**

No esperé la respuesta de ninguno y fui hasta la parte trasera del escenario para quitarme mi traje, el trabajo había terminado por hoy y nunca habría pensado agradecer por ello, era difícil simular mi felicidad o entusiasmo en esos momentos. Guardé todo en su respectivo sitio para las presentaciones de mañana, no quería ni pensar en que tendría que repetir todo.

Miré un gran espejo e instintivamente me acerqué a sentarme en frente, estuve observándolo fijamente hasta que sentí un escalofrío y levanté la mano, tal y como esperaba el espejo no reflejó mi gesto.

— **Hola Golden…**

— **Cuanto tiempo… creí que no volverías a hacer este tipo de cosas nunca más.** — A diferencia de mí, su voz era más grave, inclusive tétrica.

— **Bueno… es que no había tenido otros problemas…** — Me rasqué la nuca nervioso ante su intensa mirada. — **Ya sabes que sucede, ¿No…?** — Asintió.

— **Vayamos al punto, ¿Qué estas tratando de conseguir? Sería mejor hablarlo directamente.** — Decírselo… de sólo pensar en ello se me acelera el pulso…

— **No es fácil hacerlo…** — Escuché como bufaba. — **No soy valiente… es… e-es imposible… no puedo…**

— **¿Tienes una mejor idea?** — Negué. — **Estás dejándote dominar por tus sentimientos y eso es patético, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?**

— **Eh… no lo sé…**

— **Exacto. Sólo haces más difíciles las cosas.** — Bajé la mirada. — **Además… es obvio que ese conejo idiota ha enloquecido por ti…** — Volví a verlo rápidamente, ¿De qué estaba hablando…? — **La forma en que te trata, como te habla, como te mira… reconocería una mirada de interés donde fuera que la viera.** — Hizo una leve pausa, pareció notar algo. — **Debo decir que no me gusta la pareja que hacen ustedes… sólo mira qué alto es… me pregunto qué tan grande la ti-**

— **Espera, espera.** — Lo interrumpí sin entender a lo que se refería. — **¿Tú crees que… yo le guste…?**

— **Eso es más que obvio~ Sabes que siempre tengo razón.** — Sonreí apartando la vista del espejo.

— **Gracias Golden… realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien…**

— **¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?**

— **Todavía no lo sé…** — Lo vi fruncir el ceño. — **Creo que necesito algo más de tiempo…**

— **¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué?**

Rápidamente puse la mano en el espejo al escuchar una voz detrás de mí, he hablado de esta manera con Golden bastantes veces pero tengo miedo de que me descubran y piensen que tengo un problema o peor, piensen que Golden es un problema. Quité la mano despacio, viendo como el espejo había vuelto a reflejar todas mis acciones y suspiré.

Volteé a ver a Freddy, quien estaba ocupado revisando unos cajones y no pareció notar lo que hice.

— **Estabas hablando solo…** — He estado a punto de responder cuando me ha dado una corta mirada. — **¿Cierto?**

— **Algo a-así…** — Murmuré.

— **Mmm… entiendo.** — Me vio directamente. — **¿Me dirás lo que sucede…?** — Desvié la mirada, pensando un poco antes de negar con lentitud y él suspiró. — **En todo caso… creo que sé lo que ocultas, pero… si no quieres decirme también lo entiendo. Sé valiente, Goldie.** — Removió mi pelo cariñosamente, tirando mi sombrero.

No respondí o reaccioné, no es que no confíe en mi hermano sino al contrario pero… hablar de esto me avergüenza tanto, sé que no sería capaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas sin titubear. Suspiré con pesadez, realmente quiero ser valiente… aunque sea tímido, quiero tratar al menos una vez.

Escuché el sonido del silbato y me puse el sombrero nuevamente, levantándome para salir de aquel lugar y buscar algo con qué entretenerme. Quizás debería tratar de aprender nuevos trucos de magia, sería genial aprender a levitar o hacer desaparecer personas. Sonreí inconscientemente, por un momento había olvidado lo divertido que era la magia.

Mi sonrisa no duró mucho puesto que cuando bajaba del escenario mi corazón dio un salto al ver a Tex cruzado de brazos en una de las mesas, parecía estarme esperando puesto que me miraba fijamente. Su mirada era tan diferente, enojada y fría… no me recordaba a quien conocí hace un mes. Rápidamente se levantó y fue directo hacía mí.

— **Goldie, exijo que expliques qué te sucede.** — Tomó mi lazo, obligándome a acercarme a él.

— **No s-sé a lo que… te r-refieres…** — Tiró con más fuerza, lastimándome un poco. Miré de reojo e hice una seña a mis amigos para que no se acercaran.

— **No trates de evadirme.**

— **Me… l-lastimas…** — Murmuré e inmediatamente aflojó su agarre. — **Tex… cálmate…**

— **Sólo quiero respuestas, no esperaré más.** — Desvió la mirada, su expresión cambió a tristeza por unos momentos. — **Te escucharé.** — Tragué saliva, ¿Este… es el momento?, ¿Tan rápido…?

— **Yo… n-no lo sé…** — Lo he mirado nuevamente, viendo en sus ojos que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Respiré profundo sin saber bien lo que diría. —… **H-Hablemos a solas… por favor…** — Oh no… ¿Ahora q-qué voy a hacer…?

Asintió soltado mi lazo azul, sentí un poco de alivio aunque éste se desvaneció rápidamente. ¿Tengo que decírselo hoy…? No me siento listo… Apreté los puños, mis manos estaban frías. Tex tomó mi mano haciendo que me sobresaltara, no dijo nada y comenzó a llevarme casi arrastras hasta el ático, el lugar donde ambos siempre hablábamos. Sentí mis nervios crecer con cada paso que daba.

Está bien, Goldie. Respira, tienes que relajarte… Puedo hacerlo, es s-sólo hablar y ya, ¿No…?

— **Aquí estamos.** — Dijo secamente.

Miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome con el lugar que casi siempre estaba a oscuras ahora iluminado por el sol del atardecer, mi vista divagó hasta volver a cierto conejo que me esperaba pacientemente. De forma inevitable, retrocedí hasta estar contra la pared.

Tragué saliva. Bien… este es el momento. Me enderecé un poco tratando de aparentar seguridad, me armé de valor y lo miré a los ojos, aunque luego me arrepentí puesto que me congelé completamente, apreté mis puños con más fuerza sintiendo como empezaba a temblar. Noté como la mirada de Tex cambió de desinterés a una de confusión y preocupación.

— **¿Goldie…?** — Se acercó a mí.

— **No puedo decírtelo.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te desagrada mi presencia?**

— **Al contrario…** — Por un momento pareció sorprenderse. — **Pero… tengo miedo… y no sé de qué…**

— **Escucha.** — Colocó su pie en la pared, atrapándome y acercándose demasiado a mí. — **Sé que estoy siendo algo brusco contigo pero dije que no esperaría más, sea lo que sea dilo de una buena vez, Golden Freddy Fazbear.**

Me quedé sin aliento, aparté tímidamente la vista al sentir como me sonrojaba más él tomó mi rostro obligándome a verlo. Tengo que ser firme, al menos por esta vez. Lo miré algo decidido.

— **Tex… t-tengo algo que… decirte…** — No pude evitar que mi vista divagara al suelo… estoy temblando de nuevo.

— **Lo sé.**

— **N-No… es…** — Respiré, dejando la frase a medias y decidiendo hablar directamente. — **Es… que tú…**

— **Sólo dilo.** — Entrecerró los ojos. No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo…

—… **me g-gustas…** — Murmuré antes de levantar la vista hacia Tex.

Él parpadeo un par de veces, se alejó un par de pasos sin verme realmente, en su rostro se denotaba confusión. Llevé las manos a mi pecho tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón mientras Tex sólo se quedaba viendo el suelo sin moverse ni un poco. Comenzaba a cuestionarme el porqué de su reacción, no esperaba una respuesta específica pero… siendo que parece tan fuera de sí es raro…

Cerró los ojos, volviendo a ese semblante frío… Tengo un muy mal presentimiento…

— **Goldie.** — Es tan inexpresivo… — **No siento lo mismo por ti, lárgate.** — Eso último…

No puedo creerlo…

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como ya las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, me duele el pecho… no puedo respirar. Giré a un lado, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas lejos de ahí, no quería pensar en nada… sólo quería alejarme.

Fue una completa sorpresa encontrar a Freddy esperándome en las escaleras, limpié una de mis lágrimas y vi como volteó hacia mí, me dedicó una triste sonrisa a modo de consuelo y me ofreció un pañuelo, comencé a llorar otra vez antes de correr a abrazarlo. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, apretando su saco mientras sollozaba, sentí que acariciaba mi cabeza apegándome a él.

— **F-Freddy…** — Murmuré.

— **Shh, no pasa nada… Vamos…**

No tenía ánimos para cuestionar, sólo dejé que me llevara a la vez que ocultaba el rostro en su pecho. Luego de unos momentos en los que no vi a dónde íbamos abrí los ojos, estábamos en su cuarto… o el cuarto que compartía con Bonnie, me sentó en la cama junto a él y empezó a secar mis lágrimas con el pañuelo. En todo momento esquivaba su mirada, quizás era mi imaginación pero… el lugar se sentía tan frío.

— **¿Cómo te sientes…?**

— **Mal…** — Me alejé de Freddy, acostándome mientras le daba la espalda. — **¿Oíste lo que pasó…?**

— **No mucho… pero me hago una idea.** — Me encogí apretando las sábanas.

— **Hermano… quiero estar solo…**

— **Créeme, lo menos que quieres es estar solo.** — Su respuesta me sorprendió, volteé a verlo. — **Podemos hablar sobre ello…**

— **Disculpen la demora.** — Entró Chica cerrando la puerta tras sí. — **Traje algo.** — Mostró una bandeja. — **Y Goldie… lamento lo que pasó, pequeño…**

— **Ustedes…** — Me senté en la cama viendo a ambos sin creerlo. — **U-Ustedes…** — Freddy asintió.

— **No te dejaremos solo de nuevo, hermanito.**

Ellos estaban preocupados por mí… pensé que esto sería algo que debía afrontar solo… No pude evitar hacer un leve puchero por mis ganas de llorar.

Espera… eso quiere decir que Chica lo sabe también, ¿No? Oh no… Me cubrí la cara algo avergonzado, Freddy me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, indicándome al parecer que ella no lo sabía del todo. Me extendieron una taza de té que tomé aun sintiéndome algo incómodo. Ese sentimiento de desvaneció a medida en que comenzamos a hablar, eran realmente cosas al azar pero me mantenían distraído… inclusive me estaba divirtiendo, de alguna manera lo ocurrido hace varios minutos sucedió demasiado rápido y ahora se veía como un suceso lejano.

— **No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo algo puede quemarse y no cocinarse a la vez…?** — Pregunté girando.

— **Yo tampoco lo creía posible… hasta que vi a tu hermano cocinando.** — Chica soltó una pequeña risa.

— **Ey no se rían… estaba experimentando… o algo así…** — Murmuró pensativo eso último.

— **Freddy, mi cocina no es un laboratorio.** — Bromeó ella.

Todos reímos hasta que inevitablemente bostecé llamando la atención de ambos, me tallé un ojo por la somnolencia. A esta hora de la tarde deberíamos estar durmiendo así que estoy algo cansado y han sido muchas emociones por un día.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente noté que la mirada de Chica sobre mí, con ambas manos sobre las mejillas me veía con ojos brillantes.

— **Aww Goldie, eres tan tierno…**

— **G-Gracias…** — Me sonrojé levemente ante su cumplido.

— **Ha sido un largo día… sería mejor que fuéramos a dormir si queremos despertar en la noche para vigilar el lugar.**

Asentí. No sé si lo he mencionado pero… siempre nos dejan la tarde libre para dormir y que despertemos de noche, creo que de esa forma se ahorran pagar un guardia nocturno, aunque viéndolo de otro modo cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar a un lugar con animales presuntamente peligrosos. De todas formas, en ocasiones nos dejan alguien para cuidarnos.

— **Hermanito, si quieres puedes dormir aquí conmigo, Bonnie puede dormir con Chica en su cuarto.**

— **Bueno… agradezco tu amabilidad pero… sabes que hablo dormido…** — Es mentira, en realidad Golden es quien habla por mí a veces. — **Y estoy grande, ya no me da miedo dormir solo…**

— **Entiendo.**

Me levanté de la cama, siendo seguido por Chica mientras Freddy recogía las tazas vacías colocándolas en la bandeja. Vi de reojo como Bonnie acabando de llegar intercambiaba unas palabras con mi hermano y me veía confundido, aunque no le di importancia. Me siento más somnoliento que de costumbre…

— **Oye Goldie…** — La voz de Chica me hizo reaccionar, me giré hacia ella. — **He visto como actúas diferente últimamente, no sé qué sucedió pero… no dejes que te afecte, me gusta más cuando eres feliz como siempre.** — Sonreí ante sus palabras.

Me abrazó y le correspondí, en el fondo… veo a Chica como mi hermana mayor. Se separó de mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

— **Dulces sueños, pequeñito.**

Nos despedimos y ella se fue hacia su propio cuarto más tranquila. Entré y cerré la puerta, dirigiéndome a la cama para acostarme y cubrirme con las sábanas, al fin en soledad. Tal y como esperé los pensamientos acerca de Tex no tardaron en volver a mí…

Pensé que confesar lo que sentía respondería las preguntas pero… sólo terminó por crear más interrogantes. Abracé mi almohada comenzando a sentirme triste nuevamente. Yo sólo quería estar junto a ti, Tex… ¿Era mucho pedir…? ¿Cómo hubiera sido…? Es una pena que me toque resignarme de esta manera… No es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, creo que voy a empezar a llorar de nuevo…

Abracé la almohada con más fuerza y efectivamente terminé llorando en silencio, asegurando de hacer poco ruido para no preocupar a nadie más.

— " _Goldie, cállate."_ — He ignorado la voz de Golden, en cierta manera sus palabras me hacen sentir peor. — _"Cá-lla-te. Deja de llorar ahora."_ — Intenté hacerle caso sin éxito. — _"¡CÁLLATE!"_ — Sólo escucho su voz en mi mente pero ese grito hizo que me doliera la cabeza.

— " _L-Lo siento…"_ — No pude evitar seguir llorando. Hubo un largo silencio.

— " _No… discúlpame a mí…"_ — Murmuró. — _"No quería decir eso… pero sabes que tus sentimientos también me afectan y alteran…"_ — Limpié mis lágrimas, concentrándome en sus palabras. — _"Estas en todo el derecho de llorar si quieres, Goldie…"_

— " _Golden…"_ — Me abracé a mí mismo. — _"Tranquilo, lo sé…"_

— " _Odio a Springtrap."_

— " _¿…A qué te refieres…?"_

— " _Odio a las personas que les gusta hacer difíciles las cosas más sencillas."_ — Sigo sin entenderlo… — _"Tengo un plan, pero debes hacer lo que yo diga… si quiere jugar, jugaremos los tres."_

Creo que ya entiendo de lo que habla…

No sé si es correcto, sé que deberíamos respetar la decisión de Tex pero… vale hacer un último intento…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Especial 3 – ¿Qué es un beso?**

 **Nota: Todos los especiales están ambientados en el pasado. La gran mayoría suceden en Fredbear's así que avisaré cuando cambie de escenario.**

 **Spring Bonnie / Tex**

Dormía plácidamente, tranquilo y sin remordimientos como nunca antes… inclusive el frío suelo se sentía lo más cómodo del mundo. Claro que mi sueño no pudo durar demasiado puesto que comencé a sentir como alguien trataba de despertarme. De buena gana abrí los ojos bostezando, encontrándome con cierto pequeño oso dorado frente a mí.

— **¿Por qué duermes tanto…?**

— **No puedo hacer otra cosa.** — Moví intencionalmente una de las cadenas aún sin levantarme del suelo.

— **Entiendo…** — Murmuró haciendo una mueca triste.

— **¿Y qué te trae al séptimo círculo del infierno, Goldie?** — Bromeé sabiendo que no entendería. — **¿Vuelvo a ser tu niñera?**

— **Todavía no. Quiero preguntar por algo raro que vi…** — Me senté para darle mi completa atención e hice una seña para que continuara. — **Vi a mi hermano y Foxy haciendo algo raro…**

— **¿Qué cosa?**

Espero que no sea lo que mi sucia mente piensa o tendré que inventar una buena excusa…

Hizo una pausa, pensando sus palabras haciendo que me pusiera nervioso. No quiero hablar de… lo que hacen papá y mamá cuando se quieren mucho…

— **Se dieron un beso… pero en la boca…** — _Ay, qué alivio._

— **Eso… no es nada malo…**

— **¿Por qué lo hicieron?**

— **Mira…** — No tardé en encontrar una buena forma de explicarle. — **Es una forma que tienen los grandes de decirle a su persona especial que los quieren.**

— **¿Persona especial? ¿Qué es eso?**

— **Es… es… alguien a quien quieres pero diferente…** — _Eso ni yo mismo lo entendí._

— **Mmm… ¿Cómo en la televisión?** — Pensé antes de asentir. — **Tex, ¿Tú has besado a tu persona especial?**

— **E…Eh…** — Desvié la mirada rascándome la nuca. — **…Te sorprendería… mucho…** — Sentí como me sonrojaba. — **Pero sí…**

— **¿Quién fue?** — Preguntó aún más curioso que antes.

— **No puedo decirte pero… fue uno de tus amigos.** — La sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro. — **De todas formas fue hace mucho…**

— **¿Y… qué se siente?** — …Esa pregunta… definitivamente me tomó desprevenido.

— **Se siente bien… creo…**

Dio un par de pasos hasta mí y poniéndose en puntillas me dio un corto beso, en menos de un segundo ya estaba lejos de mí. Decir que quedé infinitamente más sorprendido que antes sería poco. Primero mis orejas y ahora esto, este niño se toma demasiadas libertades conmigo.

No sé en qué parte de la explicación se quedó Goldie pero… no puedes besar a alguien ocho años mayor que tú, eso debería ser ilegal… de hecho-

Bien Spring, no entres en pánico, sólo fue un beso y nadie más lo vio, no pasa nada.

— **Yo no sentí nada…**

— **Goldie…** — Suspiré. — **No vuelvas a hacer eso.**

— **¿Te molesté? Perdón…** — Bajó sus orejas a modo de disculpa.

— **No, es que… eso es algo que sólo los grandes hacen, ¿Entiendes?**

— **Oh…** — Desvió la mirada. ¿Él siente vergüenza…? — **Ya entendí…** — No pude evitar sonreír ante ello.

— **Tranquilo, no le diremos a nadie.**

Lo tomé en mis brazos, revolviendo su pelo cariñosamente mientras él reía.

No me molesta estar aquí abajo si tengo a Goldie para hacerme compañía. Por un momento la realidad ha vuelto a mí, es cierto… había despertado de tan buen humor que olvidé el motivo de mi encierro y lo que ello conlleva, en algún momento esto terminará y será mi fin. Parece que mientras más huyes de la realidad más se esfuerza ésta en atraparte, más se esfuerza obligarte a ver la verdad.

Suspiré. No importa, lo primordial es ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **No, no me maten a mí *Saca a Springtrap* Mejor mátenlo a él. No lo odien, todos tenemos nuestros motivos para ser cómo somos y… aún falta lo mejor~**

 **Ha sido súper difícil escribir esto y terminó por no parecerse en nada al borrador, tenía pensado que Goldie llorara solo en su cuarto pero luego pensé "Vaya amigos, primero casi dejan que se lo coma un mapache y ahora esto xD" así que metí a Chica y Freddy por ahí.**

 **Oh… las cosas se ponen muy interesantes en este punto.**

 **Y recuerden buscar los dibujos del fic en Twitter con #PDFNAF (Aunque si leen en Wattpad los verán ahí~)**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Próximo capítulo: Conflicto**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax! S2**


	7. Capitulo 7 - Conflicto

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **No hay reviews, ¡Gracias por sus lecturas!**

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 7: Conflicto**_

 **Tex/Springtrap**

— **¿Estás listo, Freddy?** — Arreglé mi sombrero junto con las plumas bajo y mi oreja, volteando a verlo. — **¿Freddy…?**

— **No…**

— **Bueno… la primera vez siempre es la más difícil, salgamos ambos.**

— **B-Bien…**

Lo tomé de la mano y salimos juntos al escenario, encontrándonos con el aplauso del público, había más personas que de costumbre y podía notar que eso hacía que mi compañero se sintiera más nervioso. Lo más probable es que fuese por su debut…

— **Calma…** — Murmuré sacando mi ocarina dorada. — **Justo como ensayamos, ¿Sí?**

El oso tomó el micrófono y asintió, bajando la mirada.

.

.

.

.

Era un glorioso día cómo siempre en Fredbear's Family Diner, bueno… no cómo siempre, pero entienden a lo que me refiero. Aunque yo por mi parte estaba… muy aburrido, estaban haciendo inventario en el local así que no recibiríamos clientes hoy, sin mencionar que debía portar mi traje según el reglamento…

Todo sería silencio y descanso… si no fuera por mis cuatro compañeros que hacen mucho más ruido que yo a su edad. Es decir, sé que sólo tengo nueve años y el mayor de ellos apenas siete pero esos juegos son muy aburridos para mí, quizás por eso los encargados siempre dicen que soy muy maduro.

— **¿Qué te pasa, Spring?** — Mire de reojo a Freddy mientras bostezaba.

— **Sólo estoy aburrido…**

— **¿Y por qué no juegas con nosotros?**

— **Los grandes no juegan… bueno… Depende de lo que estén jugando…**

— **¡Estamos jugando a los reyes! Foxy es el rey y Chica la reina.** — Desvié la mirada para ver al resto a lo lejos, los nombrados estaban dentro de una caja que era el castillo. — **Bonnie y yo somos los caballeros… tú puedes ser… emm…**

— **¿El dragón?**

— **Uh, bueno… no te pareces mucho a un dragón…**

— **O sea que… ¿Foxy parece un rey? Bueno al menos si es algo mandón.** — Reí levemente.

Noté como él estaba a punto de decirme algo pero…

— **¡Spring y Freddy! Vengan acá.**

Al escuchar la voz de uno de los encargados borré mi sonrisa, si te llaman así no suele ser buena señal… Suspiré. Será mejor ir rápido antes de que se enojen.

— **Freddy, quédate detrás de mí…** — Él asintió y lo tomé de la mano para ir a donde nos llamaban. — **¿Qué pasa, señor?**

— **Ten.** — Recibí lo que parecía ser algo envuelto en un montón de sábanas.

— **Ehhh, ¿Qué es esto…?** — Lo removí levemente con una mano. — **¡S-Se está m-moviendo!** — Hice una cara de espanto total.

— **Shh, baja la voz… será su nuevo compañero cuando crezca. Es el medio hermano de Freddy, un oso puro.** — Abrí mi boca de la impresión, y yo que me había asustado pensando que era un perro…

— **Tengo un hermanito…** — Escuché murmurar a Freddy detrás de mí.

— **Cuídenlo por unos minutos para que los conozca, luego lo devolveremos a su madre.**

Se fue como si nada dejándonos todavía sorprendidos, me quedé viendo la sábana fijamente y miré a mi alrededor al notar las voces de todos murmurando cosas. Bien… yo en verdad quería ver cómo era él… o ella, así que comencé a destaparlo con cuidado. Al notar su color amarillo claro parecido al mío me quedé estático…

Sentí como alguien tiraba de mi saco así que me incliné para que todos pudieran ver.

— **¿Por qué él es amarillo…?** — Preguntó Foxy.

— **Es tan lindo, quiero cargarlo…** — Dijo Chica.

— **Freddy, no se parece a ti… ¿Por qué?** — Preguntó también esta vez Bonnie.

— **Shh, si siguen hablando tan alto van a…**

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase noté cómo sus ojos se abrían levemente, nos vio de reojo y luego los abrió más. Ambos ojos eran de un color verde claro, en realidad eran lindos. Noté cómo se me quedaba viendo fijamente por lo que comencé a sentirme nervioso, de pronto hizo un gesto en señal que empezaría a llorar haciendo que mis nervios incrementaran más.

— **¿Sabes qué? Toma.** — Se lo entregué directamente a Freddy. — **No me gustan…**

— **Oh, hola… tú, ¿Cómo te llamas…?**

— **Tu hermano adoptivo no habla, es un bebé…**

— **Yo creo que si se parece a Freddy, sólo que es dorado.** — Chica se puso de puntillas para verlo mejor. — **Hola Freddy dorado, soy Chica.**

— **¿Mamá…?**

— **Wow, puede hablar… y creo que quiere a su mamá.** — Repentinamente el pequeño extendió los brazos hacia mí. — **Ehhh… no. Eso sí que no.** — Me crucé de brazos.

— **Vamos Spring, cárgalo sólo un rato.**

— **Pero…** — No he tardado en ver como todos me miraban. — **Bien, pero sólo porque soy el mayor y sé qué es lo mejor para ustedes.** — Accedí ante la presión del grupo y lo cargué. — **Lo cuidaré hasta que el empleado vuelva por él, ¿Sí? Ustedes vayan a jugar.** — Todos a excepción de Chica se fueron. — **¿Qué pasa?**

— **No… nada…**

Al final ella también terminó marchándose dejándome a solas con el hermano de Freddy, lo miré y éste me sonrió. Negué con la cabeza y me senté descansando mi espalda contra la pared, miraba como los otros se divertían hasta que bajé la mirada hacia él.

— **Me pregunto de qué Show formarás parte tú, eres tan… no sé. Un osito amarillo pelo rizado con ojos verdes, no me lo imagino… aunque quizás también serás cantante como Freddy, ¿No?** — Él parpadeo ante mis palabras. — **¿Los bebés no saben hacer nada acaso…?** — Él negó.

Estuve mirándolo distraído hasta que abrí mis ojos de sorpresa, ¿Él había respondido a mi pregunta, verdad? Eso quiere decir que me entendió o… ¿Fue… mi imaginación? Ahora mismo no sabía si sentir asombro o miedo. Volví en mí cuando sentí como tiraba de mis orejas.

— **Hey, déjame. No seas grosero… y regresando al tema, ¿Qué puedes hacer entonces?**

Se me quedó viendo fijamente y levantó la mano, estaba esperando que hiciese algo más impresionante pero sólo comenzó a presionar mi nariz. Sí, definitivamente había sido sólo mi imaginación. Cerré los ojos ignorándolo, quizás con suerte así se aburría y se dormiría… aunque después de unos minutos sentía que inevitablemente el que se estaba durmiendo era yo.

Todo era quietud hasta que repentinamente sentí un flash y me sobresalté, aunque al ver que sólo era un empleado con una cámara resoplé molesto. Me hizo unas señas para que sonriese y tuve que hacerlo para un par de fotos más. Tengo entendido que hay un álbum de fotos que dejan ver a los visitantes de vez en cuando pero no sé si estas fotos también irán ahí, es decir, este pequeño aun no es una mascota oficial…

— **Buen trabajo, Spring.** — Me encogí de hombros y vi como llegaba otro empleado.

— **Me pregunto cuando empezaremos a cuidar a esa bola de pelos también, con él serán seis mascotas…** — De nuevo hablan como si no estuviésemos presentes…

— **Lo que yo espero es que vendan al zorro, causa demasiados problemas…**

— **¿En serio?** — Él se acercó y tomó al hermano de Freddy con cuidado. — **Déjame que devuelva este oso a la locación hermana y se lo comentaré al jefe, aunque lo dudo, él parece amar a ese zorro por algún motivo.**

— **Disculpe señor…** — Los interrumpí. — **¿Cuál es su nombre?** — Señalé al osito que me observaba triste.

— **Ah, no tiene nombre… su madre es importada de Japón así que le pusieron Samishii o algo así, igual no sabemos cómo llamarlo.**

— **Quizás "Golden Freddy Fazbear" sea un buen nombre…** — Comenté desinteresado.

— **No suena mal, ya veremos…**

— **Entonces nos vemos, "Goldie"…**

Murmuré mientras veía a los encargados alejarse con él, quien se veía algo confundido.

Y yo que decía hace un par de días que si teníamos un compañero más esto se convertiría en una guardería, Jaja. Lástima que no tenga más tiempo para relajarme, tengo que practicar con mi ocarina ya que mañana habrá un evento muy especial y tendré que tocar junto a Freddy en el cumpleaños de un niño… un niño algo extraño porque siempre que viene aquí no hace nada más que llorar… aunque yo también lloraría con un hermano mayor así…

.

Terminé de recordar y mi mirada se enfocó justo en esa foto del álbum. Era una de las viejas fotos del primer local, al parecer éramos Goldie y yo hace demasiado tiempo; ver este tipo de cosas recién me hace sentir… raro, este sentimiento es molesto e indescriptible. Suspiré y seguí pasando las páginas, aunque terminé cerrando el álbum ya que todavía me sentía extraño. Guardé el libro de fotos junto al resto en la caja y la cerré.

Vaya… las cosas han estado vacías desde que él no viene acá.

Sé que no debería pero, quiero saber cómo se encuentra… así que…

.

 **Goldie**

No entiendo, ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma…? Lo que al principio era un dolor de cabeza prácticamente se volvió insoportable. Yo mismo le pedí a todos que me dejaran solo ya que el mero sonido de sus voces me molestaba pero, ahora que mi visión parece estar volviéndose borrosa, estoy comenzando a preocuparme…

Presioné mi cabeza con fuerza para tratar de mitigar el dolor, clavando incluso mis uñas por reflejo.

— " _Golden… ¿Tú estás bien…?"_

— " _Me siento… mareado…"_ — Quizás era mi imaginación pero su tono de voz sonaba apagado. — _"Creo que… tengo frío."_

— " _¿Frío…? Pero si estamos a temperatura ambiente…"_

— "No veo nada…"

Oh no…

No sé lo que está pasando pero parece estarlo afectando mucho más que a mí, esto es malo… muy muy malo, tengo que buscar a los otros lo más rápido que pueda…

Me levanté con dificultad de la mesa donde estaba recostado y tallé mi ojo, todo se veía muy borroso. Di media vuelta y choqué contra algo, por inercia primero lo toqué pensando que era la pared pero luego levanté la mirada.

Sentí como si no pudiera respirar… era Tex.

— " _No, tú no."_

Retrocedí un par de pasos mientras cerraba un ojo debido al dolor. Ya, de todas las personas con las que me podía topar tuvo que ser justamente él, no quiero ser malo pero no quisiera verlo en un largo tiempo para evitar pensar en lo que sucedió.

Agh, creo que mi dolor está empeorando…

 _No…_

— **¿Estás bien…?**

 _Tú qué crees._

Me encogí ligeramente con ambas manos sobre la cabeza, de pronto comienzo a escuchar un pitido muy fuerte…

— **¿Me estás escuchando?** — Apreté los dientes. — **¿Goldie-?**

— **¡Ya cállate!** — Grité y él me miró impresionado. — **¡Estoy cansado de ti! ¡No tienes idea de lo horrible que es sentir algo hacia alguien como tú!** — Respiré con fuerza. — **No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de que te conociera… porque… te odio, Springtrap.**

Fruncí el ceño viendo cómo en sus ojos profundamente se notaba que esas palabras lo habían golpeado. _Cómo si él no nos fuera lastimado de igual manera._

— **¿No entiendes que ya no quiero saber nada de ti? Ni se te ocurra dirigirme palabra o verás… y por cierto… JÓDETE.**

Procuré irme lo más rápido posible de allí, sin darle oportunidad para que reaccionara o respondiera. Mis pasos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos hasta que terminé corriendo desde el comedor hasta el escenario, escondiéndome en la parte trasera donde estaba seguro que no había nadie. Al llegar no podía dejar de hiperventilarme, demasiado alterado. No escuchaba ni un solo ruido, mi dolor de cabeza y malestar se había desvanecido de golpe.

Estuve unos momentos de pie incapaz de pensar algo hasta que repentinamente caí al suelo, recuperando el control sobre mí mismo. Respiré agitadamente mientras miraba a mi alrededor, sentía que lo que acababa de vivir había sido irreal. ¿Qué… fue eso…? Yo definitivamente no dije nada de eso…

Limpié las lágrimas que sin motivo aparente corrían por mis mejillas, luego de unos segundos… lo sucedido fue evidente.

— " _Golden… fuiste tú, ¿Verdad?"_ — Hubo un silencio. — _"No estoy enojado contigo, ¿Estás bien…?_

— " _¿Por qué no lo estaría…?"_

— " _Quizás porque estás llorando."_ — Señalé mi mejilla y lo escuché suspirar. — _"Está bien… todo estará bien…"_ — Me abracé a mí mismo. — _"¿Qué sucedió? No entiendo nada…"_

— " _Yo… creí que pensaba pero en verdad hablaba… así que entré en pánico y hui. No sé, creo que el dolor de cabeza tuvo algo que ver en esto… puede ser que la relación entre nosotros esté… inestable, algo así…"_

Eso es imposible… en todo el tiempo que llevo con Golden es la primera vez que él toma el control accidentalmente sin que yo se lo pida. Por otro lado… no sé qué voy a decirle a Tex, no puedo contarle acerca de Golden pero tampoco quiero mentir acerca de lo sucedido.

Con este malentendido, ya no sé qué hacer… lo único que se me ocurre es tratar de calmarlo.

— " _Golden… ¿Qué piensas de Tex? ¿En verdad lo odias…?_

— " _¿Q-Qué…? No, es decir… sé que él es un idiota al cuadrado pero… Argh, tú entiendes, no me harás decirlo."_ — Casi puedo imaginármelo cruzado de brazos mientras hablamos. — _"Y perdón…"_ — …Es la primera vez que lo escucho decir esa palabra. — _"Déjame remediarlo."_

— " _F-Fue un accidente, no es neces-"_

— " _No, lo haré. Y cuando lo haga ese tonto me las va a pagar…"_

— " _Eh… bien… Así que, ¿Todo está bien ahora?"_

— " _Estaré bien. Yo siempre estoy bien."_

Limpié las lágrimas casi secas mientras comenzaba a ponerme de pie, aún sentía un leve dolor pero era apenas perceptible.

A pesar de todo… no puedo evitar preocuparme por Golden, primero porque nunca me paré a pensar en cómo se sentía él en todo esto olvidando que era parte de mí y… segundo por lo sucedido anteriormente, espero que eso no sea una señal de que él simplemente va a desaparecer de un día a otro…

Y Tex… no fui capaz de verlo por demasiado tiempo pero en esta situación ambos salieron heridos…

Por algún motivo… siento que muy pronto pasará algo importante…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **Si no fuera por una leve ayuda que me dio mi hermanita quizás nunca hubiera terminado de escribir este episodio que en un principio planeaba en eliminar, luego pensé que era necesario darle algo de protagonismo a Golden... quien promete ayudar y la riega más xD**

 **Por cierto… sé que me voy a arrepentir pero quien diga el motivo por el cual todos desconfían de Springtrap podrá aparecer en el capítulo 10 (No olviden comentar un** **animal** **, un** **nombre** **, el** **género** **del personaje y respondan a quien prefieren, si a** **Tex o a Goldie** **…** **si no, no vale** **~), esta oferta es válida para todas las plataformas en las que publico el fanfic: Wattpad, Fanfiction y Amor Yaoi, sólo vale el/la que adivine primero. (CERRADO - GANADOR HARUKI-KUN13 de Wattpad)**

 **Ah y me dio flojera hacerle dibujo, luego lo hago y lo buscan con #PDFNAF en Twitter.**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Próximo capítulo: No pienso esperar**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax! S2**


	8. Capitulo 8 - No pienso esperar

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **No hay reviews, gracias por sus lecturas...**

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 8: No pienso esperar**_

 **Goldie**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, aun no estando completamente despierto y estuve observando el techo unos momentos.

Siento un poco de malestar, me duele la garganta y… ¿Desde cuándo hace tanto calor aquí…?. Me senté en la cama y repentinamente vi todo blanco por unos momentos, también sentí dolor de cabeza. Oh no, hacía mucho que no me enfermaba… Escuché como tocaban la puerta.

— **Hey Goldie, ¿Cómo amaneciste?** — Era la voz de Chica.

— **B-Bien…** — Me aclaré la garganta.

— **¿Puedo pasar?** — Dudé unos segundos pero terminé dándole permiso.

Por lo visto había dormido algo en la noche ya que tenía su bata puesta. Como si supiera que mentí se dirigió a mí y colocó su mano en mi frente, luego la llevo a la propia comparando temperaturas.

— **Ow… tienes fiebre…**

— **¿C-Cómo supiste…?**

— **Intuición femenina.** — Revolvió mi pelo. — **Qué pena, tendrás que quedarte en cama todo el día…**

— **Pero… esto no es-**

— **No Goldie, sabes que tienes que descansar.** — Hizo que me acostara nuevamente y me cubrió con las sábanas. — **Les avisaré a nuestros dueños y te traeré el desayuno en un rato, ¿Sí?** — Asentí suspirando.

Quisiera haber insistido más pero… sinceramente hoy no tengo ganas de actuar, al igual que todos los días desde el incidente de Tex…

Este día va a ser largo, muy largo y por primera vez en años… no quiero afrontarlo y cuando no quiero hacer algo… sólo queda una opción viable para mí. Es hora de cambiar lugares, sólo espero que él no tenga inconvenientes.

— " _Golden…"_ — No hubo respuesta, aunque él no duerme casi nunca así que está escuchando. — _"Necesito un favor… Me preguntaba si… podrías reemplazarme este día…"_

— " _¿Por qué lo pides?"_

— " _Este día será largo y… q-quizás sería mejor que descansara de buena manera…"_ — Parecía estar decidiendo. — _"Sólo será un día…"_

— " _Condiciones."_

— " _Oh sí, c-claro. Puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no sea nada malo."_

— " _Lo que quiera…"_ — Murmuró. — _"Suena bien, lo haré."_

— " _Gracias, prometo que te lo pagaré."_

— " _Sé que lo harás…"_ — Murmuró nuevamente.

Di media vuelta y me acomodé en la cama más tranquilo, sé que Golden será quien despierte con el control en la noche y yo tendré un tiempo de calma mientras él… bueno, no sé qué hará pero no puede ser tan malo, ¿No? Él puede aparentar ser muy malo pero lo más grave que ha hecho es robar galletas de la cocina.

A veces me pregunto… qué pasará por su mente…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Golden (Segunda personalidad)**

Me estiré en la cama, sintiendo las suaves sábanas junto a mí y llevé una mano a mi cara por reflejo, mi visión se terminó de aclarar y la moví mientras la veía fijamente… Un momento… ¿Soy yo?, ¿Yo estoy moviendo la mano o sólo es mi imaginación? Estoy tanto tiempo viendo todo lo que hace Goldie que es realmente difícil deducir si un movimiento es mío. Para asegurarme hice un gesto con el dedo que definitivamente él nunca haría, sí, soy yo.

— **Cuanto tiempo…** — Dije sin querer en voz alta. También es difícil no confundir entre pensar y hablar.

Me senté en la cama, mirando mi cuerpo detenidamente… ambos hemos crecido mucho. Comencé moviendo ambas manos, tratando de memorizar cómo se usaban ya que no lo recordaba, luego me levanté con lentitud apoyándome en la pared y por mera suerte no me hice mierda ni una sola vez. Luego de unos cortos minutos de práctica lograba caminar y moverme bien, casi como si se tratara de Goldie. Ah… no me gusta cuando ese pendejo me pide que lo reemplace, no nos parecemos en nada.

Ahora… ¿Qué hago? Quizás debería ir a robarme los dulces que encuentre en la cocina, amo los dulces… pero… qué casualidad, ahora que lo recuerdo, hay algo que "amo" más…

— **Springtrap.** — Murmuré con una sonrisa.

Ya que estoy aquí debería pasar a saludar… o mejor, pasar a algo más. Me pregunto cómo podría acelerar las cosas entre él y Goldie, con lo que pasó la última vez siento que le debo un favor. Apoyé la mano en mi barbilla pensando unos momentos, descartando varias ideas raras hasta que llegué a una que no sonaba nada mal… era hora de jugársela a ese idiota conejo.

Me puse el moño y sombrero de Goldie y abrí la puerta con sigilo para evitar llamar la atención. Parece que la suerte estaba de mi lado puesto que en el escenario sólo se encontraba Bonnie revisando las letras de unas canciones. Me acerqué a él.

— **Ah Goldie, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

— **En realidad sí.** — Sus orejas rápidamente se giraron hacia mí y bajó las hojas para verme. — **Tiempo sin hablar, Bonnie.**

— **Por un momento creí que era mi imaginación, Golden.** — Levantó su puño y los chocamos en clara señal de amistad. — **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Todo bien con Goldie?**

— **Sólo quiere que lo reemplace ya que está triste así que molestaré a Springtrap un rato.**

— **Por cierto… Chica comentó algo relacionado con eso, ¿Qué le pasó?**

— **Springtrap lo rechazó hace unas semanas.** — Abrió los ojos como platos y cambió su posición detonando interés.

— **Interesante… dime más…**

— **Bonnie… sabes que Goldie no estaría de acuerdo con-… bueno, si insistes…** — Le contaré igual, no sufrirá el corazón si no lo nota la vista. — **Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, ¿Quieres la versión completa~?**

— **Of course than yes.**

Le conté absolutamente todo lo sucedido desde que había llegado Springtrap, lo que habían hablado, dónde habían estado e inclusive algunos detalles del pasado de ambos que Goldie no era capaz de recordar pero yo sí. Él escuchaba y veía atento todos mis gestos, sin comentar nada pero algo impresionado conforme avanzaba con el relato.

— **¿Estamos hablando del mismo conejo malhumorado que odia a todos?**

— **Créeme, Springtrap es más frágil que mazapán mexicano.**

— **Wow… y qué gustos tiene ese pequeñito, es difícil de creer…**

— **Debe ser de familia.** — Hice alusión a la relación de Freddy y Foxy a lo que me codeó y ambos reímos. — **Sabes que no puedo dejarlo así por lo que necesito tu ayuda.**

— **Pero espera… ¿No será raro que él y Goldie sean pareja…?** — Levanté una ceja. — **Es decir… tú también estás ahí.**

— **Eso no es relevante, Goldie lleva toda su vida tomando decisiones en contra de mi voluntad, una más no hará la diferencia.** — Vi como entrecerraba sus ojos rojos, desvelando cierta preocupación por mí. — **Bonnie… sabes que soy su sombra, no tengo derecho a opinar.** — Agité una mano restándole importancia. — **Me acostumbraré.**

— **Suena… mal.** — Me encogí de hombros, sinceramente no me importa. ¿Qué sombra se queja de los pasos de su dueño? — **Aunque… si ustedes comparten emociones… ¿No quiere decir que a ti también te gusta?**

Estaba mirando a otro lado cuando lo escuché decir eso, entrecerré los ojos frunciendo el ceño. No, no te sonrojes… joder. Vi de reojo como Bonnie sonreía maliciosamente. — **Me reservo comentarios.** — Murmuré tratando de guardar el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

— **En ese caso cuenta conmigo.** — Dejó las hojas devuelta en a su caja. — **¿A quién hay que matar?**

— **Desgraciadamente a nadie, sólo necesito que me cubras mientras voy a la cocina, ¿Dónde están los otros?**

— **Creo que Foxy y Freddy están cerca de la oficina, esta noche hay un guardia así que Foxy está decidido a asustarlo y Chica… fue a la cocina hace un rato.**

— **Bien, sígueme, tengo que buscar algo.**

Ambos bajamos del escenario y fuimos hasta la cocina, Bonnie fue quien entró primero para así distraer a Chica. Aunque no lo pareciese, él era muy bueno en eso, de hecho, no entiendo cómo todos pueden considerarlo alguien bueno.

A pesar de que tardé en encontrar lo que necesitaba no hubo problemas. ¿Qué necesitaba? Un filoso cuchillo, claro, todo es parte de mi plan. Antes de salir me aseguré de levantar mi pulgar a forma de agradecimiento y él me imitó, sé que siempre puedo confiar en Bonnie. Es difícil explicar cómo lo conocí… él percibió los cambios entre nosotros y luego de mucha insistencia me convenció de que era seguro presentarme, aunque nunca le he dicho a Goldie que él sabe que existo… y mejor que así se quede.

Con cuchillo en mano caminé silenciosamente por el comedor para evitar llamar la atención de los otros restantes a quienes oía débilmente a la distancia, al llegar a las escaleras guardé el arma tras mi espalda y subí con lentitud. Tal y como lo esperaba Springtrap estaba descansando boca abajo, aunque apenas di un paso hacia él abrió los ojos pero al verme sólo volteó a otro lado.

— **Goldie… sabes que no quiero hablar contigo.** — Murmuró.

— **Lástima que tú opinión me importa una…** — Dejé la frase inconclusa a propósito ya que no quería insultarlo realmente. Sus orejas voltearon hacía mí y levantó la cabeza. Claro… sólo las orejas de un conejo pueden notar las diferentes voces. — **¿Pasa algo Springtrap? ¿O prefieres que te llame "Tex"?**

— **Tu voz… suena diferente.** — Noté como lentamente comenzaba a levantarse, poniéndose a la defensiva así que me acerqué para presionarlo más.

— **Discúlpame, me llaman Golden. Se podría decir que soy una entidad de pensamiento independiente al de Goldie, aunque él y yo compartamos en el mismo cuerpo.** — He visto como fruncía el ceño. — **¿Necesitas pruebas?** — Levanté el cuchillo y lo presioné contra mi cuello viendo que me miraba angustiado. — **¿La persona que conoces haría esto? ¿…O esto?** — Me corté voluntariamente la mano y comencé a lamer la sangre.

— **Ya, detente.** — A decir verdad… sentí pena al verlo así de preocupado así que obedecí. — **No lo entiendo.**

— **Puede que seas guapo pero cuando quieres eres algo lento.** — He visto como levantaba una ceja ante mi comentario. Me aclaré la garganta y me senté en el suelo frente a él, a lo que copio mi gesto. — **Goldie posee dos personalidades, ambos nacimos casi al mismo tiempo… hasta se podría decir que es mi hermano-**

— **¿Dónde está él?**

— **Aquí.** — Dije señalando mi cabeza. — **Cuando él tiene el control yo estoy siempre consiente compartiendo sus sensaciones, incluso cuando duerme, pero al cambiar puestos Goldie se mantiene siempre inconsciente, ahora mismo no puede oír o sentir.**

— **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasará con Goldie?**

— **Relájate primo de Bugs Bunny, Goldie estará bien siempre que su cuerpo lo esté… y sobre lo otro, yo quería hablar contigo… es sobre lo que sucedió hace cinco días.**

— **No hay nada que hablar.** — He visto que hizo un ademán para irse así que coloqué el cuchillo en su mentón con especial cuidado de no lastimarlo, ya que jamás dañaría algo que me gusta.

— **Eso no, ahora te joderás y me escucharás.** — Frunció el ceño mostrando un poco sus dientes. — **Allí sucedió algo grave, en cierta forma nuestros pensamientos "chocaron" por varios segundos, en los cuales yo terminé tomando el control y fui quien gritó que te odiaba… era… algo profundo, entre el estrés fue lo único que quise decirte en ese momento, Springtrap. Ambos tuvimos dolor de cabeza por días y aún no sé si estamos del todo bien. Nada fue intencional, estuviste en el momento equivocado.**

— **No… No me imagine que…** — Desvió la mirada. — **pensé que en verdad él me odiaba…** — Murmuró para sí mismo y sonrió sin verme. Ante esa visión sentí mi rostro calentarse y mi corazón latir rápidamente. Ay no, no otra vez maldición, odio sonrojarme.

— **Bien… yo tampoco te odio…** —Bajé el cuchillo, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que dije. Volteó a verme con curiosidad y me obligué a verlo.

— **En realidad… te pareces más a Goldie de lo que pensaba…** — Tiró de mi mejilla acercándome a él. Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos en los que sentí que me sonrojaba más, lo sentía tan cerca… — **Aunque seas su versión antipática.** — Hijo de mi suegra, arruinaste el momento. Me solté bruscamente de su agarre. — **¿Algo más que añadir, Goldie 2?**

— **Me llamo Golden y no, eso es todo.**

— **Gracias, supongo.**

— **¿Supones?**

— **Sí, ahora que sé que mi "hermanito" no me odia, no me apetece que estés aquí.** — Con que sí, eh. Yo también sé jugar esas cartas.

— **Te enseñaré un par de cosas, Spring.** — Sonreí de lado. — **Primero: No te tengo miedo.**

Aproveché que había bajado mucho la guardia para actuar, giré rápidamente el cuchillo sin que lo notara, con igual rapidez luego me levanté colocando la parte no afilada en su cuello y evitar que se moviera. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos sin dudar en un beso simple pero brusco, tenía los ojos abiertos para ver su reacción, para mi sorpresa sólo se removió un poco antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. No sé por qué pero se siente bien, ésta calidez en mi pecho es agradable.

Esto bastará para mí por ahora, además con algo de suerte llegaré a apresurar el hecho de que él y Goldie estén juntos.

Me separé de Springtrap, viendo como sólo volteaba a otro lado sin decir nada y viéndome de reojo.

— **Segundo: No somos tu hermano.**

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de Autor/a:**

 **Golden hace su debut como narrador y me encanta como quedó. Con ustedes… este ha sido el capítulo más fácil de escribir, hecho en unas seis horas y media durante la noche (Suelo tardar un mes o más). Fue muy divertido colocar groserías y ser tan… tan Golden XD (Pinche Golden, le contaste todo a Bonnie).**

 **Ya me imagino la cara que pondría Goldie si se enterara de lo sucedido…**

 **Próximo capítulo: Ustedes ganan…**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax! S2**


	9. Capitulo 9 - Ustedes ganan

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 9: Ustedes ganan…**_

 **Goldie**

Al fin un día libre de preocupaciones y obligaciones, era domingo. Este es mi día favorito puesto que los encargados suelen dejar una caja juguetes a nuestro alcance, lo hacen aunque saben que somos adultos… bueno, un par de nosotros seguimos sin comportarnos de esa forma pero es que es divertido. El resto sólo observa en silencio o busca otra forma de entretenerse.

Aunque había algo que me hacía pensar, hace unas horas Bonnie estaba escuchando a las personas hablar en una oficina y comentaron que no faltaba mucho para que "Springtrap" volviera a donde debería estar. No sabía bien si sentirme triste, es mi amigo después de todo pero quizás con él lejos las cosas puedan volver a la normalidad…

— " _¿De nuevo piensas en él, no?"_ — Comentó Golden tomándome por sorpresa. — _"Pareces colegiala enamorada, te dije hace poco que algo sucederá…"_

— " _¿Por qué lo dices? Acaso…"_

— " _Yo no hice nada~"_ — Cuando habla así… suele estar mintiendo.

Por el momento no tengo indicios para desconfiar de Golden, seguro sólo trata de llamar mi atención o quiere algo.

Suspiré acostándome en el suelo del comedor, lugar donde estaba con Foxy y Bonnie en la tarde viendo qué hacer con lo que hubieran dejado para entretenernos, solían ser algunos juguetes de niños pero de pronto sentí que ya no tenía interés por ello… hasta que la voz de Bonnie llamó mi atención.

— **Tengo una pregunta, chicos… ¿De qué forma creen que nos ven los humanos?** — Dijo sacando un hueso de juguete de la caja. — **¿Nunca se lo han preguntado?** — Eso último me hizo pensar así que me senté para verlos.

— **Cómo… ¿Sus… amigos…?**

— **Obviamente nos ven muy diferentes a ellos… ¿Tú qué opinas, Fox-?** — Volteó a ver cómo Foxy se encontraba mordiendo el hueso que había sacado anteriormente.

— **Pues… somos sus mascotas, ¿No?** — Continúo mordiéndolo como si nada. — **Ellos mismos lo dicen, "las mascotas del establecimiento".**

— **Oye, Bonnie… tú eres quien mejor se lleva con ellos, ¿Nunca les has preguntado a tus amigos?**

— **No los considero mis amigos.** — Contestó secamente.

— **¿Por qué…?**

— **A diferencia de nosotros los humanos son algo… despiadados, ¿Sabes que Springtrap es así por ellos, no?** — Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuántas de esas cicatrices fueron hechas por ellos…?

— **Un momento…** — Él nunca ha hablado con Tex… — **¿Cómo sabes eso…?**

— **Eh… fue fácil de deducir…**

Bueno… creo que eso es posible, es cierto que él tiene una actitud algo… fuerte o brusca pero debe tener buen corazón… aunque con lo que me dijo cuándo me confesé no puedo evitar dudarlo. En ocasiones llegué a arrepentirme de hablarle más esos pensamientos no duraron mucho, disfruté nuestro corto tiempo juntos cómo amigos y a pesar de que no vaya a corresponderme me hizo feliz. Porque sí, di por hecho que él no está interesado en mí, aun así no puedo olvidarlo o dejar de quererlo.

Me dije a mí mismo que era suficiente de esos pensamientos, siempre que me pensaba en ello mucho tiempo acababa deprimiéndome así que trataba de fijarme siempre en otra cosa. Volví en mí cuando escuché a Foxy pelear contra Bonnie, siendo empujado por éste y golpeándome accidentalmente con su codo sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Rápidamente me quejé por lo bajó y llevé ambas manos a mi cara, escuché cómo ambos dejaban de pelear de repente.

— **O-oye, perdón…** — Dijo Bonnie mientras yo me tallaba los ojos.

— **Err no, no espera, no vayas a llorar, Goldie…** — Antes de que pudiera responder escuché unos pasos acercarse a nosotros.

— **¿Goldie…? ¿Qué te pasó, pequeño?** — Era la voz de Chica claro, no tardó en agacharse y abrazarme. — **¿Qué le hicieron ahora?**

— **T-tranquila, fue un accidente…** — Murmuré.

— **Ow está bien, te creo.** — Me dio un beso en nariz y vio de reojo al par. — **…Luego veremos.** — Murmuró.

— **Bien, no hay problema.** — Contestó Bonnie. — **Prometo elegir lindas flores para el funeral de Foxy.**

— **No es cómo si tuvieras buen gusto.** — Comentó ella riendo ante su gracioso comentario.

— **Lo tengo, ¿Te elegí a ti, no?** — Le giñó el ojo haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

Espera…

Esto quiere decir que… ¿Ellos? Creo que nunca me había detenido a pensar detenidamente la relación que tienen todos entre ellos… o quizás lo estoy viendo de la forma errónea.

— " _¿Puedes alejarte de la escena? Puede que no lo hayas notado pero… estos dos acaban de ponerse muy muy melosos…"_

Levanté la vista comprobando efectivamente que ahora estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro susurrándose cosas entre ellos y riendo, no pude evitar quedarme viéndolos unos segundos, siempre había sido muy curioso en cuanto a temas del amor se refiere y aunque escuchaba a Golden quejándose seguía pensando que se veían lindos juntos.

— **¿A ti no te incomoda verlos así?** — Preguntó Foxy a lo que negué. — **Iugh, son muy pegajosos.**

— **¿Tú no haces lo mismo con mi hermano?** — Se quedó unos momentos callado sonrojándose. — **Perdón, no sabía que te avergonzaba…**

— **Pfff, c-claro que no, sólo… son cosas de… "adultos…"**

No pude evitar reírme un poco de su reacción haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, hasta que de pronto comencé a oler algo extraño en el aire y no pasó mucho antes de que identificara lo que era.

— **Creo que… algo se está quemando…** — Dije en voz baja a lo que nadie escuchó. Estuve a punto de repetirlo cuando vi a zorro subirse en una de las mesas del local.

— **¡Marineros! ¡Se incendia el barco!** — Gritó Foxy imitando un mal acento pirata alertando a todos.

— **¡MI COCINA!**

No voy a negar que fue divertido ver a todos corriendo a la cocina para ver lo que sucedía, aunque Foxy había exagerado y sólo se quemó algo que Chica estaba cocinando antes así que no era grave.

En todo caso apenas comenzaba a anochecer y me tomé mi tiempo para apreciar desde una ventana el anaranjado cielo que comenzaba a volverse un negro azulado con el pasar de los minutos hasta que desapareció el sol. Había descansado todo lo que necesitaba, pero no iría a dormir ya que primero repasaría las lecciones para mi nuevo truco de magia.

Subí al escenario pero cuando estaba a punto de apartar las cortinas para entrar e ir a mi cuarto alguien me jaló del brazo bruscamente, me empujó a la pared colocando su mano en mi pecho y me presionaba de forma leve contra el muro detrás de mí. Al verlo directamente lo reconocí al instante, me miraba de forma hostil, inclusive mostrando sus colmillos. Me había sorprendido antes pero ahora no sentía nada de miedo hacia él.

— **Tex…** — Susurré.

El hecho de verlo luego de un tiempo que me pareció eterno me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quisiera decir tantas cosas pero ahora mismo mi voz se ha vuelto muda, haciendo que me fuera difícil respirar. Sin dejar de verlo siempre a los ojos mi visión se hizo borrosa antes de sentir las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, en verdad no quería llorar…

Su mueca de aparente ira comenzó a desvanecerse con lentitud hasta desaparecer por completo, ahora sólo nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada, con el único sonido de mi débil llanto presente.

Entrecerró los ojos, su mano sujetó mi mejilla y de la nada sentí sus labios contra los míos. Pasó su brazo detrás de mí para apegarme más a él, elevándome levemente para estar a su altura. Mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos de la impresión. Esto junto con el anterior llanto hizo que mi rostro se calentara aún más. No podía concentrarme en nada más, sus labios eran más cálidos de lo que podría haber imaginado…

Al separarse de mí noté como rápidamente desviaba la mirada.

— **Tex…** — No hubo respuesta… — **¿Por qué…?**

— … **no sé explicarlo…** — Susurró. Quitó su mano de mí y la apoyó en la pared.

— **P-Por favor… inténtalo…**

— … **no quiero perderte… tengo… miedo…** — Murmuró eso último. Por primera vez, le vi bajar las orejas. — **Nuestro pasado significa mucho para mí… pero… pero… tú…** — Levantó la vista, dejándome ver el cristalino camino creado por un par de lágrimas. — **…me gustas…** — Esas palabras me hicieron estremecer y volvió la vista al suelo. — **No quiero fallarte… fuiste todo lo para mí en algún momento…** — No dudé en acercarme y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

— **Estemos juntos…** — Volvió a verme. — **Te quiero, Tex… quiero estar contigo…**

— **Pero… si no funciona-**

— **¿Y si funciona…?** — Lo interrumpí. — **Sólo quiero estar contigo…**

Entiendo que él debe sentirse muy inseguro respecto a esto pero… siento que sólo necesitamos una oportunidad…

Se quedó en silencio unos largos momentos, con el dorso de su mano limpió tanto mis lágrimas cómo las suyas y lentamente me rodeo con sus brazos. De alguna manera, siento que puedo tomar esto como una afirmación así que a modo de respuesta no dudé en abrazarlo también. La atmosfera comenzó a sentirse más liviana en aquel silencioso lugar, con cada segundo que pasaba el sitio se sentía más agradable.

Nos deslizamos por la pared hasta sentarnos en el suelo. Me tomó y acostó en su regazo cómo siempre solía hacerlo, quitándome mi sombrero; de la nada me sentía tan tímido con su mirada sobre mí.

— **¿Sabes, Goldie…? Realmente no le gusté a nadie nunca antes…** — Murmuró Tex, llamando mi atención. — **Es algo nuevo para mí…**

— **También… para mí…**

— **¿Puedo… besarte de nuevo…?** — Cerré los ojos y asentí apenado.

Sentí que se acercó para darme un corto beso y ver mi reacción, a lo que yo me encogí cubriéndome el rostro por vergüenza y sonrió al verme, volviendo a besarme de forma dulce mientras acariciaba mi pelo, enredando los rizos dorados entre sus dedos. Sus besos pasaron a mi frente, mejilla y mi oreja haciéndome estremecer antes de volver a mis labios, presionándose contra estos con suavidad.

Pese a mi acelerado pulso aquello se sentía bien, todos esos besos y caricias me estaban gustando… pero…

— **E-Espera… T-Tex, espe-ra…** — Finalmente se separó un poco. — **Aquí… p-pueden vernos…**

— **¿Sería un problema?** — Preguntó contra mi oreja.

— **S-seria vergonzoso… ¿Y sí… vamos a… m-mi… c-cuarto…?**

Se levantó sin soltarme, cargándome como tanto me gustaba y le señalé una puerta a la derecha del escenario. No solía entrar a mi cuarto salvo cuando iba a dormir o buscar mis cosas pero serviría para… bueno eso…

Apenas entró cerró la puerta tras de sí, llevándome a la cama para luego acostarse junto a mí.

Después de eso el tiempo pasó lento, continuamos besándonos por un largo rato en donde yo tomé algo de iniciativa sólo un par de veces, en ocasiones temblaba un poco sin motivo y dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas por lo que pedía parar unos momentos para tranquilizarme. Inclusive en un momento el guio mi mano para que acariciara sus orejas, a pesar de que sentía mucha vergüenza. Esos momentos a su lado se sintieron muy bien, como si estuviera completo.

A pesar de que temía despertar y que todo fuera un sueño… terminé durmiendo plácidamente junto a él en sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Autor/a:**

 **Ey, lectoras… ¿Están listas para el lemon~?**

 **\- ¡Síiii!**

 **Pues aún falta :D *La matan***

 **Bueh, ignoren eso de arriba (?). Realmente disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, amo escribir waff casi tanto como amo el arroz chino (?). Esta escena ha sido una de mis favoritas, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza y tuve que hacerla sí o sí, espero que no los empalague el exceso de azúcar…**

 **Ahora que lo pienso… no sé porque no puedo evitar imaginar a los otros personajes viendo a través de la cortina tipo "Shhh, cállense que se le va a declarar OMG", claro que no pasó pero es divertido XD**

 **A todo esto… ¿Cómo se sentirá Golden?**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿Visitas…?**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax! S2**


	10. Capitulo 10 - Visitas

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 10: Visitas**_

 **Goldie**

Suspiré mientras veía las pilas de cartas boca abajo en el piso, pensé cuidadosamente antes de hacer un rápido movimiento y sonreí, creo que esta vez sí ha salido bien. Aclaré mi garganta y fingí que hablaba con alguien.

— **¿Dices que el joker está aquí?** — Levanté la carta que señalé, viendo que se trataba de otra. — **Pues no, de hecho… está aquí.** — Volteé una carta más lejana con algo de miedo por equivocarme pero tenía razón. — **Oh…** — Me levanté de un salto por la emoción. — **¡Lo hice!**

Guardé todas las cartas a gran velocidad y corrí a decirle a mis compañeros.

Era caluroso usar mi atuendo completo pero quería practicar apenas finalizar mi acto, también le pedí al resto que me dejase solo en los vestidores para poder concentrarme. "Hacer magia" no era nada fácil y necesitaba tiempo, llevaba intentando este truco desde hace unos días y al fin hoy lo había conseguido.

Mi mano se detuvo antes de mover el telón, de pronto había tenido un presentimiento… por lo que me acerqué a escuchar antes.

— **¿Quién es ese tal "Goldie"?** — Esa voz masculina nunca la había oído, ¿Visitas?

— **¡Mi hermanito, duh'! Te lo dije antes de venir, cariño~**

Instantáneamente retrocedí, no esa voz no… no puede ser…

Mi curiosidad me ganó por lo que aparté un poco el telón y me asomé para ver de quien se trababa. Incliné un poco mi cabeza al ver que se trataba de un oso color crema pálido, con ojos café, su atuendo se asemejaba al de un mago al igual que yo.

A su lado estaba quien temía, un oso amarillo claro de baja estatura con ojos celestes, tenía el pelo rizado con puntas azules y marcas hechas con maquillaje en forma de estrella en ambas mejillas. El usaba un traje blanco y celeste de mago corto con capa, incluso tenía su varita mágica en una mano.

Sí, desgraciadamente era mi hermano Tricky… no quiero sonar como alguien malo pero… él es- _¡Está mirando hacia acá, creo que me vio!_

Con un rápido movimiento me oculté tras el telón, deseando que su presencia sólo fuese mi imaginación, más éste fue abierto de par en par por Tricky, quien me miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Le sonríe lo mejor que pude, aunque era más que obvio que me estaba forzando a hacerlo.

— **¡Hermanito~! ¡Soy yo, Tricky!** — Me hizo bajar del escenario antes de darme un fuerte abrazo que me dejó sin aire por unos segundos. — **¡Cuánto tiempo! No has cambiado en nada, sabes.** — Comenzó a empujarme el otro oso desconocido. — **Oh, y este de aquí es mi best friend, se llama Haruki.**

— **H-Hola… H-Haruki…** — Le extendí mi mano y él sonrió.

— **Un placer, Samishii.** — Me dio un beso en el dorso de la mano haciendo que me sonrojase. — **Tricky me habló mucho de ti.**

— **Wow, tranquilo, Haruki~** — Me abrazó de forma exagerada. — **Aunque… ustedes dos harían buena pareja.** — Él aludido rio ante su comentario.

— **De hecho… y-yo…** — Murmuré. _Ay, Tex sácame de aquí…_

— **¿Dijiste algo, herma-…?** — La frase de Tricky se quedó a medias cuando volteó a un lado. — **¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué es esa cosa?** — Hizo una cara de espanto.

Por inercia todos miramos en la misma dirección y como si mis plegarias fueran sido escuchadas ahí se encontraba Tex, apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y en su cara se notaba cierta molestia. ¿Por qué se encuentra así…? Esperen… ¿Cuándo tiempo estuvo viéndonos en silencio…? Oh…

— **Es tan alto, despeinado, feo, sin estilo y…** — Tex no cambiaba su expresión a medida que él hablaba, por su parte Haruki parecía contener la risa. — **¿Él también pertenece a su grupo? Las exigencias sí que han bajado en este local…** — _Tricky definitivamente no sabe cuándo dejar de hablar_ … — **¿Por qué no dices nada? Te estoy hablando, orejas rotas~**

— **Ya, Tricky… déjalo.** — El oso color crema le tapó la boca. — **Soy Hiruki, ¿Tú eres…?**

— **Sigo tratando de asimilar lo que sucede acá, bajo como siempre y encuentro dos extraños, el primero resulta ser un lunático y el segundo le coquetea a mi-** — Rápidamente le hice una seña mientras me sonrojaba de sobremanera a lo que detuvo sus palabras. — **A mi… amigo…**

— **Relájate, orejas rotas.** — Pasó un brazo alrededor de mí. — **Soy su hermano gemelo, Tricky, ¿No ves el parecido?** — Tex se quedó viéndonos en silencio mientras Tricky le hacía una mueca adorable.

— **Por desgracia, sí.**

— **Claro, sólo que yo soy mucho más lindo, ¿A qué sí?** — Él entrecerró los ojos sin decir ni una palabra.

— **Goldie… ¿Podemos hablar un segundo a solas?** — Asentí y me solté del agarre de Tricky para ir en su dirección. Apenas llegué nos pusimos de espaldas para empezar a murmurar. — **¿En él es tu hermano gemelo…? No lo sabía…**

— **Sí, sólo… es c-complicado… cuando viene de visita las cosas acá son… raras.** — Le susurré viendo atrás de reojo.

— **Entiendo… y… por cierto…** — Me ha mirado preocupado. — **¿Por qué no les dijiste que somos…?**

— **Sé cómo es Tricky respecto a esas cosas, es mejor que no lo sepa…**

— **Tampoco le dijiste a tus compañeros… ¿Temes cómo reaccionen? Tal vez ellos podrían pensar que no debe-** — Tomé su mano para llamar su atención y que se calmara.

— **Tex, no es eso… además de que me avergüenza mucho, siento que las cosas han ido algo rápido entre nosotros y… no lo sé… es como si todavía fuésemos sólo amigos, ¿Entiendes…?**

Bajó sus orejas ligeramente. — **¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de sentirte así…?**

— **Eh, no sé… quizás deberíamos hacer lo que las parejas hacen cuando se quieren mucho…** — Él me miró confundido.— **Ya sabes…** — Desvié la mirada nervioso mientras mantenía una sonrisa. — **¿Tener una cita…*?** — Tex me miró pensativo.

— **¡EY! ¿¡Qué tanto se secretean los dos!?** — La voz chillona de Tricky hizo que volviésemos a la realidad.

— **Había olvidado que seguía ahí.** — No pude evitar soltar una risa ante su comentario a lo que él acarició mi pelo con cariño. — **Por cierto… te ves muy lindo con ese traje…** — Me sonrojé un poco ante su cumplido y él enredó sus dedos en mi pelo.

— **G-Gracias…**

Ambos nos giramos hacia el par de osos, el menor se veía realmente impaciente. No pude evitar suspirar.

Oh, ahora mismo no sé qué voy a hacer… no me gusta cuando me obliga a ver sus cosas extrañas de "anime" o cómo se llame, pero tampoco tengo el valor para decirle que me deje en paz… y eso estaría mal. Aunque conociéndolo no le dará importancia a mis palabras, si tan sólo hubiese una forma…

— " _Creo que tengo una forma… pero sólo funcionará si lo hago yo."_

— " _¿Estás seguro, Golden…?"_

— " _Claro."_

— " _No lo sé… ¿Y si Tex lo nota?"_

— " _No lo hará. Yo sé lo que hago."_

Miré de reojo a Tex antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyarme en la pared con una mano, relajándome antes de cerrar los ojos y dejando que fuese él quien llevara el mando sólo por unos momentos.

.

.

 **Golden (Segunda personalidad)**

— **¿Goldie…? ¿Te sientes bien?** — Sentí como me tocaban el hombro a lo que rápidamente abrí los ojos.

— **Cómo nunca.** — Springtrap no tardó en mirarme extrañado, reconociéndome al instante por mi voz. — **Oh, mi queridísimo y amado hermano al que no tengo ganas de asesinar, ¿Quieres que juguemos algo?**

— **¡Jaja, claro! ¿Qué cosa? ¿Verdad o reto? ¿La botella? Quizás-** — Habló rápidamente a lo que lo interrumpí.

— **No, eso está demasiado visto.** — Señalé con una sonrisa desafiante la mesa que estaba tras de él, la cual tenía un tablero con una partida de damas sin terminar.

— **¿Y qué harás cuando yo gane~?**

— **Lo que quieras.**

— **Vale, Goldie~**

Estábamos dirigiéndonos a una mesa para comenzar cuando cierto conejo exageradamente despeinado tomó mi brazo y me giré con una sonrisa ignorando por completo su ceño fruncido.

 _Oh, hoy no estoy de muy buen humor como para imitar a Goldie…_

— **¿Qué pasa, "Tex"?**

— **No me llames así, sólo dime qué diablos sucede.**

— **Ayudo a mi amo, eso es todo.** — Traté de caminar pero él volvió a detenerme a lo que suspiré.

— **¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

— **No le debo explicaciones a quien no es mi dueño.** — Me miró sin entender mis palabras.

A decir verdad… todo lo que estaba haciendo era evitarlo, me incomodaban los pensamientos y sentimientos que él provocaba en mí, siendo que yo era fuertemente afectado por los sentimientos tan directos de Goldie.

Así que opté por tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hasta la mesa donde estaba Haruki y dejarlo junto él, mientras que yo iba con Tricky a otra mesa cercana. Mi similar ya estaba reordenando todas las piezas del tablero para iniciar la partida, aunque cuando terminó se quedó un momento mirando el tablero, no parecía muy convencido de haber aceptado jugar conmigo.

— **Ahora que lo pienso… esto se ve aburrido.** — Levantó la vista hacia mí.

— **¿Temes que se te caiga el maquillaje?** — Dije sentado frente a él a lo cual frunció el ceño, sin borrar su sonrisa.

— **Ja, mi maquillaje se quedará intacto, gracias. El más pasivo mueve primero.** — Ambos nos quedamos viendo fijamente hasta que el parpadeó, notando algo. — **Oh, cierto… en ese caso voy yo.**

Ambos empezamos a mover las piezas, siendo mi "amado hermanito" el color blanco mientras que yo era el rojo, parecía algo perdido en el juego por lo cual tardaba mucho en decidir. Ya hasta quería explicarle que si ponía las piezas en paralelo me sería más difícil quitárselas, claro que no lo hice ya que su poco conocimiento del juego me daba ventaja.

A diferencia de Goldie… recuerdo que ambos solían jugar damas cuando eran pequeños.

De un momento a otro, Tricky fingió mirar el tablero, pero en realidad miró disimuladamente la mesa de al lado donde Haruki no paraba de hablar con Springtrap por mucho que se notaba que a él no le interesaba lo que sea que le dijese. Volvió la vista hacia mí y me sonrió.

— **Oye… Golden, ¿Por qué hacemos esto~?**

— **Goldie no quiere decirte… pero eres una mierda de persona y no te quiere.** — Ante mis palabras Tricky tocó su pecho, como si le doliese. — **Digamos que te evita desde que lo obligaste a usar falda en tu última visita.**

— **Oh, pobrecito~** — Canturreó a la vez que movía una pieza, quitándome una de las mías. — **No soporta las bromas, ¿Eh?** — Moví una pieza roja, haciendo un doble salto y quitándole dos a modo de venganza.

— **No, y yo tampoco.** — Él inmediatamente hizo un puchero. — **Sólo vete.**

— **¿Y si no?** — Con una sonrisa, le quité otra pieza más.

En realidad… planeaba decirle que teníamos un "trato" si yo ganaba pero dudo que alguien como él se dignase a respetarlo, así que intento hacerlo creer que está mejor yéndose, no es como si fuera demasiado listo… o al menos eso es lo que pienso.

Sin embargo parecía haberme equivocado ya que de un momento a otro yo parecía estar perdiendo.

— **Oh, ¿Están jugando juntos?** — Ambos volteamos inmediatamente para ver a Chica, quien nos veía con una leve sonrisa.

— **Uhm, s-sí.** — Contesté tratando de poner un semblante tierno.

— **¡Sí! Goldie me invitó a jugar con él como cuando éramos niños.**

— **Ow, ustedes me matan de ternura, ¿Saben?** — Nos acarició la cabeza a ambos a lo cual Tricky aprovechó de verme con una sonrisa. — **Bien, sigan con su juego que no los molesto más.** — Dijo antes de alejarse de nosotros.

— **Ella es muy linda, me pregunto cómo reaccionaría al conocerte.** — Ignoré su comentario y traté de centrarme en el juego. — **Uh-oh, no temerás perderla, ¿O sí?**

— **No temo perder a nadie.**

— **¿Ah, sí? ¿Incluso a él?**

Supe a quien se refería inmediatamente pero no volteé a ver, aunque Tricky tomó mi rostro y me obligó a hacerlo, pero sólo pude ver a Springtrap unos segundos antes de que él me viese también y apartara rápidamente la mirada ante los molestos latidos de mi corazón acelerado. Mi "hermano" me dio una sonrisa por lo cual fruncí el ceño, al parecer ya se había percatado de lo que sucedía entre ambos pese a que lo disimulaba bien.

Quizás no es tan tonto…

— **¿Qué? ¿Te enamo-?** — Le di una severa mirada y rio. — **Tranquilo~ De hecho, tengo una idea.** — Tiró de mi oreja y comenzó a susurrar unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas lo que quería que hiciera.

— **No.** — Iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí. — **Y no, no tengo miedo. Sólo me niego a hacer lo que tú digas.**

— **Pues qué mal… porque perdiste el juego de damas.** — Abrí los ojos de la impresión, mirando el tablero y comprobando que lo que decía era verdad. _No, esperen… ¿En qué momento acorraló a mis piezas y cómo?_ — **¿Y bien, hermanito?** — Bajé la mirada.

— **Bien, pero será a mi manera.** — Tricky juntó sus dos manos y me dio una gran sonrisa a lo cual rodé los ojos. Él se levantó de la mesa y aplaudió.

— **¡Oigan todos! ¡Goldie quiere decirles algo muy importante!**

Noté como Springtrap y Haruki volteaban a vernos y a su vez, mis compañeros que estaban a unos cuantos metros distraídos también lo hacían, siendo Freddy y Chica los únicos que se acercaron con curiosidad.

Sentir a todos viéndome me puso nervioso hasta el punto en que sentí cómo me sonrojaba, ¿En serio tenía qué hacerlo…? Resoplé y sacudí mi cabeza, comenzando a caminar.

Me coloqué frente a Springtrap con semblante decidido, seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sin fijarme si todos estaban viendo o no, él parecía desconfiado por mi repentina actitud pero no le di importancia. Di un pequeño salto y tomé el trozo de tela que tenía en su cuello, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia a mí y antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar presioné mis labios contra los suyos.

.

.

 **Goldie**

Abrí los ojos lentamente algo confundido, aunque terminé de espabilar cuando noté a Tex justo frente a mí… demasiado cerca, acaso… ¡¿Nos estábamos besando?! Ante esto no tardé en soltarlo y alejarme por reflejo, pese a que ambos parecíamos igual de confundidos ante la situación. Lo último que recordaba era haberle cedido el control a Golden…

Giré mi rostro con lentitud y me quedé estático al ver que todos nos estaban viendo, la gran mayoría parecía tan sorprendido como yo por lo cual comencé a temblar pensando en una buena explicación.

— **Y-Yo…** — Dije inconscientemente.

Aunque luego de eso me las arreglé para salir corriendo a mi cuarto, donde me encerré y me senté en un rincón mientras escuchaba como me hablaban a través de la puerta diciéndome que estaba bien… pero no tuve el valor de responder nada.

Creo que nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado en toda mi vida, ni siquiera sé cómo miraré a todos a la cara ahora que saben que… que tengo… n-novio si de sólo pensarlo me pongo nervioso…

— " _Golden… ¿Por qué eres así?"_ — Pensé antes de suspirar y decirme a abrir la puerta.

.

.

.

 **Especial 5 – Especial Halloween o algo así (Publicado con amor desde Internet Explorer xD)**

 **Nota: Todos los especiales están ambientados en el pasado. En esta ocasión ocurre en Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction.**

 **Tex/Springtrap.**

Caminé curioso viendo todos los cables que colgaban del techo, las luces parpadeaban y el ambiente era realmente sombrío por lo que resoplé. Estoy empezando a preguntarme después de tanto vagar a qué casa de locos he venido a parar, eso sin mencionar el atuendo extraño que ahora uso… que no incluye una camisa.

Me detuve al escuchar unos cuantos pasos, parecían provenir de una habitación cercana por lo que me aproximé, aunque antes de llegar una zorra blanca saltó frente a mí por lo que me preparé para pelear.

— **¡Te estoy diciendo que me dejes!** — Gruñó mirando dentro de la habitación, al parecer aún no se percataba de mi presencia. — **¡Fred!**

— **Sólo estaba jugando…** — Un oso café oscuro salió, el llamado "Fred". ¿Estaba vestido de mago…? — **Igual yo soy quien manda, así que has caso.**

— **¡Antes muerta!**

— **Eso lo puedo arreglar.**

Su mirada molesta cambió a una de leve miedo, apenas me vio no dudó en correr a esconderse tras de mí a lo que el oso me miró de arriba abajo. Lo que me faltaba, otro sitio lleno de mocosos a los cuales debo cuidar… al menos en Freddy's tenía a Goldie…

— **¿Quién se supone que eres tú?** — Levantó la ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

— **¿Es ese tu problema?** — Respondí. Él gruñó, mostrándome los dientes. — **Y tú, sal de ahí atrás.**

— **Azúcar de ahí adelante, con ese pendejo no salgo.** — Voltee a verla y ella se encogió negando.

— **No sé qué problema tengan ustedes pero-** — No tardaron en interrumpirme.

— **Si te atreves a volver a decirme así…**

— **Pen-de-jo.** — El oso trató de atacarla a lo cual tomé su muñeca y él me vio con claro enfado.

— **¿Nunca te han dicho que a las señoritas no se les pega?** — Vi que ella giraba su cabeza ante mis palabras mientras el tal Fred trataba de librarse.

— **Tú no quieres meterte conmigo, obviamente soy mucho mejor que tú.**

— **No sé qué clase de cualidades puedes tener que compensen esa actitud de mocoso.**

Si previo aviso me giré y lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas, él cayó golpeándose la cabeza con una de las paredes y duró unos segundos antes de que reaccionara a levantarse. Se veía dolido por mi ataque anterior pero parecía ser demasiado orgulloso como para rendirse, soy más grande así que ese tal Fred en verdad no tiene oportunidad.

Me enderecé tratando de intimidarlo a lo que él pareció reconsiderar mejor las cosas y retrocedió.

— **Wujú~, pelea. Apuesto por el de orejas rotas.** — Bromeó sin emoción un niño que se acercaba por el pasillo junto a un zorro. Esperen, ¿Qué hace un niño acá…? — **Ah, no, que ya terminó… qué aburrido.**

— **Cállate Silver, este no es tu asunto.** — Fred se giró con molestia.

— **Lo es, ahora tenemos un nuevo jefe.** — El niño me miró de reojo. — **Y los humanos dicen que abriremos en unos minutos, es Halloween así que todos tienen que ir a sus lugares o…** — Pasó el dedo por su cuello, como si este fuera un cuchillo o algo así.

— **Esto no termina aquí.** — Dijo el oso café oscuro antes de irse.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, incluso la zorra quien me dio una leve sonrisa, hasta que quedé solo con el niño. Entrecerré los ojos, él no parecía ser un niño común y corriente como los que había visto anteriormente pero, ¿Qué tenía de diferente? Su mirada no denotaba inocencia o emoción como cualquiera de su edad…

— **Spring… trap, ¿No?** — Me quedé callado, me negaba a hablar con un humano. — **Sí, los humanos hablaron mucho de ti.** — _¿Humanos…?_ — **Algo referente a que habían encontrado una bestia que representara el local y… ¿Un accidente en el '87? Más o menos.**

— **Curioso, hablas como si tú no fueses un humano.**

— **No lo soy, no conozco la humanidad. Considérame uno de los tuyos si lo prefieres.**

— **No lo haré.**

— **Entonces busca un punto medio.** — Levanté una ceja, ¿Este niño hablaba en serio…?

Todas las luces se apagaron de golpe, dejando sólo unas cuantas del pasillo encendidas que no dejaban de parpadear y una música sombría se escuchaba a lo lejos. Ahora el lugar si se veía más aterrador, pero no me asustaba.

— **Ya empezó… Al menos no necesitas disfraz al igual que los zorros, se supone que son hombres-lobo, qué original.**

— **¿Y tú eres…?**

— **Estoy disfrazado de niño humano.** — Sonrió "tiernamente" haciendo que frunciera el ceño. — **¿Lo ves? Doy miedo ya que no soy tierno.** — Comenzó a alejarse en dirección a sus compañeros. — **Por cierto, "jefe"… soy Silver.**

Me quedé de pie en el pasillo mientras el resto se perdía de mi vista, miré las cadenas rotas en mis muñecas a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Así que _ellos_ quieren una "bestia", ¿No? Alguien que sea capaz de asustar a cualquiera que se atreva a pisar este lugar, que de miedo por no poseer sentimientos o vida…

Puedo hacerlo. Y de paso, puedo mostrarles quien manda acá.

Después de todo soy… "Springtrap".

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota de Autor/a:**

 **1*: A mí no me engañan pinches seguidores de satanás, sé lo que pensaron XD 7u7 (Amo este tipo de bromas)**

 **Cómo salirse del clóset – Tutorial de 1 paso por Golden (?)**

 **Y por cierto… este capítulo también se retrasó ya que mi hermanita me distrajo una noche cuando estaba inspirada D: Por un momento me había quedado sin ideas… quizás por eso este capítulo es tan curioso, eso es lo que pasa cuando me salgo de la programación original del fanfic. Igual el próximo estará mucho** _ **mejor**_ **.**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Próximo capítulo: Sólo nosotros**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax s2**


	11. Capítulo 11 - Sólo nosotros

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Advertencia: Por favor, lectoras y lectores mantengan manos y pies dentro de la plataforma mientras leen, no me hago responsable por cosas perdidas incluyendo la virginidad. Este capítulo es lineal y +16 así que pueden saltárselo sin que se altere la trama~ (Aunque sé que nadie se lo saltará XD)**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 11: Sólo nosotros**_

 **Goldie**

He peinado su pelo con insistencia sólo para ver como segundos luego éste volvía a despeinarse haciéndome fruncir el ceño, mientras tanto Tex se encontraba acostado en el suelo usando ambos brazos para apoyar su cabeza, yo estaba sentado junto a él. Siempre había pensado que estaba algo despeinado pero, ¿Cómo hay personas con un pelo tan rebelde?

— **¿Te rendiste?** — Preguntó abriendo un ojo.

— **Creo que sí…**

— **Sigue cepillándome… me relaja…** — Se estiró en el suelo para acomodarse mejor. — **Es más agradable de lo que pensé.**

— **Pero… creo que ya casi amanece…** — Volteé a la ventana, confirmando mis sospechas con ayuda de la luna. — **Debería ir a dormir un poco, los demás debieron haberse acostado ya.**

— **Entiendo, aunque… quizás podríamos dormir juntos.**

— **¿Vendrás a mi cuarto?** — Pregunté extrañado sin entender.

— **Me refiero aquí, en el ático.**

A decir verdad… no me parece mal, sería lindo dormir juntos. — **Por mí está bien, Tex.**

Vi cómo me daba una pequeña sonrisa al acostarme junto a él en el suelo, está frío y duro… aunque creo que sí puedo dormir aquí. Él continuó en la misma posición de antes, boca abajo, mientras que yo me coloqué de costado a una corta distancia de Tex para darle espacio. Sentí que me cubría con lo que parecía ser una sábana.

— **Gracias… buenas noches, Tex.**

— **Buenas noches, Goldie, te quiero.**

Sus palabras me dieron una cálida sensación, quería decirle lo mismo p-pero… no era lo suficientemente valiente, supongo que para la próxima…

Cerré los ojos suspirando, estoy feliz, ahora mismo tengo una vida sencilla y agradable. Me pregunto qué sucederá mañana, creo que se estrenará un capítulo de mi serie favorita… sería genial invitar a Tex a verlo juntos…

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que no pensaba nada y trataba de dormir pero no podía, quizás tenía insomnio… o el suelo era muy frío, de hecho, ahora que lo noto el sitio está un poco más frío de lo normal, creo que el invierno se acerca… Qué casualidad que haya decidido no llevar camiseta hoy. Aunque por mi pelaje puedo soportarlo, no es como si fuera a enfermar.

Estornudé quitándome el poco sueño que tenía. O quizás sí.

— **¿Goldie?** — Se giró hacia mí. — **…Debí suponer que te daría frío aquí arriba…** — Murmuró para sí mismo. — **Deberías ir a tu cuarto…**

— **Quiero quedarme contigo.** — Murmuré. — **¿P-Puedo…?** — Me sonrojé levemente al sentir cómo me atraía hacia él.

— **Entonces esta es la única forma…** — Me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras apartaba el pelo de mi rostro. — **Eres lindo, Goldie…**

Desvié la vista tímido ante su comentario, Tex lo notó y acarició mi mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara más. Cerré los ojos al sentir como acercaba su rostro a el mío, sintiendo nuestros labios tocarse por unos momentos antes que se apartara un poco. Más esta vez fui yo quien se acercó sin pensar para continuar con lo que él había empezado.

Mientras nos besábamos con suavidad sentí su mano acariciando detrás de mi oreja causándome escalofríos y algunas cosquillas. Nos separamos para exhalar, aprovechando el momento para juntar nuestras frentes en clara señal de afecto.

— **T-Tex… me gustas… mucho…** — Murmuré débilmente cerrando los ojos. — **Estoy feliz de estar contigo…**

Me apegó más a él, acarició mi cuello con su rostro… hasta que repentinamente sentí cómo lamía causándome un gran escalofrío ante esa nueva sensación, luego un beso que se transformó en un suave mordisco en donde no me pude contener y solté un jadeo llamando su atención. Decir que estaba avergonzado era poco. Colocó su mano en mi mentón y entreabrió mis labios con su pulgar para besarme nuevamente, los pequeños pero constantes roces de nuestras lenguas hacía que me estremeciera y apretara sus hombros.

Finalmente pude abrir los ojos cuando nos separamos, siendo yo quien respiraba con rapidez algo nervioso.

— **L-lo siento…** — Murmuró apartándose más de mí. — **Dije que… no tenía mucho autocontrol…**

— **Tex…** — Tuve que apartar la mirada. — **N-No… importa…**

— … **No es lo correcto.** — Esta vez ha sido él quien volteo a otro lado. — **Me dejo llevar muy pronto…**

— **Puedes hacerlo…** — Volvió su vista hacia mí. — **No me parece malo dejarse llevar.** — Tex sonrió de lado divertido.

— **Goldie, eres muy inocente… ¿Entiendes de qué hablo?**

— **A decir verdad… no mucho…**

— **Me refiero a que tengo unas terribles ganas de hacerte el amor.**

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer obligándome a apartar la vista hacia abajo mientras me sonrojaba profundamente, mi cara no podía estar más caliente… ¿Él dijo lo que creo que dijo? Puede que sí sea inocente pero… me hago una idea de lo que eso significa, o más bien me hago media idea…

— **Ya, ya, Goldie.** — Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para llamar mi atención. — **Estás más rojo que un tomate.** — Rio y me dio un beso en la frente. Aún escuchaba esas palabras en mi mente así que me mantenía tímido. — **Mejor olvida lo que dije.**

— **Pero…** — ¿Y sí…?

Tome su rostro con ambas manos, lo acerqué a mí y lo besé con timidez. Tardó un par de segundos en corresponderme, apegándome a él nuevamente. Me separé de él y antes de que pudiera decir algo quité el pañuelo amarillo que cubría su cuello. Dirigí mi rostro hasta éste e instintivamente lo mordí un poco.

Un pequeño golpe de razón llegó a mí. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? ¿Me he… dejado llevar…? Sentí mi rostro calentarse rápidamente. N-No puedo creerlo… es la primera vez que me pasa algo así…

— **P-perdón… N-no sé qué pasó… yo…** — Él parecía tan asombrado como yo lo que hacía que pusiera más nervioso.

— **Tranquilo…** — Me dio un corto beso en la nariz. — **¿Debo ver eso cómo "una luz verde"?**

— **E-eh, y-yo… no sé…**

— **Si no quieres, dímelo.** — Me sujetó del mentón con cuidado para que lo mirara. — **Respetaré tu elección.** — Ha sonreído tratando de tranquilizarme.

A decir verdad… no lo sé. Sé que es normal sentir curiosidad pero… yo no soy así, no de esta manera. Estoy muy nervioso, creo es inevitable que estas cosas me asusten, aunque… en cierta manera quisiera intentarlo, ¿…Es eso malo…?

Tengo muchas dudas…

— **Yo…** — Susurré. — **No sé… cómo h-hacerlo…**

— **Puedo guiarte…** — Sentí su cálida respiración en mi oreja.

Estuve unos segundos en completo silencio antes de tomar mi decisión y asentir.

Esta vez fue él quien buscó mis labios. Sentía que me besaba con algo de ansiedad. Permití que me quitara el lazo azul oscuro que tenía en el cuello. Me sentía algo expuesto ya que ahora sólo llevaba mi short pero no pude concentrarme en ese sentimiento puesto que en medio del beso sentí su mano descender hasta mi cintura, acariciándome con su pulgar dándome una cálida sensación que me relajaba.

Repentinamente él se colocó encima de mí, haciendo que al mirar hacia arriba me sintiera algo intimidado. Sus ojos plateados que parecían reflejar la poca luz disponible me veían, pero esa mirada no era fría sino cálida. A pesar de que siento vergüenza sé que trata de darme confianza…

Se acercó a besarme y su lengua presionó contra mis labios por lo que me sonrojé al entender lo que quería. Abrí mi boca por inercia, él giro la cabeza para profundizar nuestro beso. El contacto de nuestras lenguas me hizo estremecer, siendo ésta más suave de lo que llegué a imaginar. Continuó besándome de esa forma lenta y apasionada con la que apenas lograba seguirle el ritmo, separándonos sólo unos momentos para tomar aire.

Extrañamente… creo que tengo algo de calor… no sólo en mi rostro sino también en mi cuello. Movió sus manos por mi costado, clavando sus uñas levemente en esta, sin causarme dolor y dándome escalofríos. Fije mi atención en la nueva acción de Tex, quien se había separado de mí dejándome aún embelesado mientras jadeaba un poco. Cuando sentí su cálida respiración contra mi cuello apreté los puños inconscientemente y lo vi notar mi reacción.

Comenzó a besarme en ese lugar a lo que me encogí y cerré los ojos. Suspiré. Además que... estoy sintiendo… e-es algo incómodo.

Me exalté al sentirlo presionar y acariciar mi entrepierna, obligándome a soltar un corto gemido.

— **T-Te… Tex...** — Llamé su nombre entrecortado por mis jadeos. — **Espera...** **Se siente extraño… me… me… molesta…**

— **¿Qué cosa?** —Se separó un poco de mí.

Me quedé sin palabras ante su pregunta. Él se quedó viéndome unos segundos esperando mi respuesta o más bien cómo si tratara de deducirlo por su cuenta.

— **Quizás…** — Murmuró para sí mismo.

Sentí una mezcla de nerviosismo y leve miedo recorrerme cuando bajó su mano nuevamente, cerrando uno de mis ojos ante el molesto calor en mi cara y apretando un poco mis dientes. Era eso…

Asentí y él se acercó para besarme en el cuello mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse lentamente por sobre la tela de mi short, era la primera vez que sentía algo así… pero era agradable, y aunque en algún momento mis jadeos se hicieron presentes estaba demasiado ido cómo para siquiera notarlo.

Me encogí cuando desabrochaba los botones, adivinando lo que vendría. La sensación al sentir su mano contra esa parte de mí era… nueva…

Empezó a mover su mano suavemente, haciendo que gimiera contra su hombro. La presión en mis caderas se hizo más fuerte. Jadeaba y respiraba entre-cortadamente, tratando en vano de silenciar mi voz, ese sentimiento era demasiado fuerte. Acelerando de a poco, la subía y bajaba varias veces. Gemí su nombre en voz alta y me aferré cuando él apretó un poco su mano. ¿Cómo eso podía sentirse… tan bien…?. Había algo de escozor en mi parte baja pero apenas lo notaba.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron abruptamente a lo que lo miré algo atontado por el calor y traté de calmar un poco mi respiración.

— **¿Se sintió bien…?** — Me encogí asintiendo de forma muy leve. — **Que alivio… estoy nervioso…** — Murmuró tan bajo que apenas alcancé escuchar.

— **Tex…**

— **Llámame Spring… sólo por ahora…** — Me ofreció su mano.

— … **S-Spring…** — Pronuncié por primera vez.

Tomé su mano a lo que me ayudó a sentarme pese a que me sentía algo mareado todavía, me estaba preguntando si eso había sido todo cuando lo vi sentarse apoyando su espalda contra la pared y mi incógnita aumentó cuando tiró de mí para que me sentara en su regazo, de forma similar a cómo hacemos siempre. Me besó con suavidad antes de tomar mi mano y guiarla hacia su short, quitando la tela amarilla antes de comenzar a desabrocharlo.

Me estremecí cuando supuse lo que quería que hiciera y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sentí tocar algo caliente… comenzando a mover mi mano bajo de la suya para mostrarme como debía hacerlo. No puedo evitar pensar que a pese a no ver… era tan... g-grande. Soltó mi mano para que continuara solo y así lo hice aunque a diferencia de él, mis caricias eran tímidas y suaves, aun así parece disfrutarlo. Me sonrojé de sobremanera al escuchar como gemía mi nombre bajamente y me atreví a abrir uno de mis ojos viendo cómo tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño un poco fruncido pero aún sin atreverme a ver hacia abajo.

— **E-Es suficiente...**

Tragué saliva. — **¿Qué... qué sigue?**

— **Puede que… te duela pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por no lastimarte…** — ¿…?

Vi confundido como Spring llevaba un par de dedos a su boca y los lamía. Con su brazo libre me apegó a él y pasó su mano detrás de mi espalda, bajando mi short junto con mi ropa interior de golpe. ¿Q-Qué-?

Sentí uno de sus dedos entrar dejándome sin respiración por unos segundos, solté un quejido y apreté sus hombros pese a que se movía con suavidad, es más que nada por la impresión quizás… No tardaron en pasar a ser dos, que al principio sí me causaron dolor ya que cuando los movía lo sentía demasiado incómodo. Él lo notó así que me besó tratando de aliviar mi molestia.

Al cabo de unos momentos se convirtió en una sensación similar a la de hace un rato, causándome escalofríos al rozar por cierto punto y eliminado toda incomodidad pero manteniendo un ligero dolor. Mis quejidos no tardaron en convertirse en dulces gemidos mezclados con algo de dolor hasta que se detuvo, sacando ambos dedos.

Iba a comentar algo cuando terminó de quitarme la ropa pero me quedé en blanco por la tensión.

Sujetó mi cadera con ambas manos, levantándome para bajarme nuevamente pero despacio. Sentí que presionaba unos segundos antes de comenzar a entrar y me quejé bajamente. Era… indescriptible, el dolor me nublaba la vista… y eso que era sólo… la mitad. Oyendo la respiración irregular de ambos. Sólo puedo apretar sus hombros con fuerza mientras trato de respirar.

— **M... Me duele...**

— **Es por ser tu primera vez... Goldie...** — Lo observé con mis ojos vidriosos.

Me besó y sonreí débilmente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que estuve a punto de derramar con el dorso de su mano, consiguiendo que el dolor pasara a segundo plano para mí.

— **¿Estás mejor?** — Preguntó acariciando mi cabeza.

— **S-Sí…** — Pasé mi mano por la cicatriz de su ojo, admirándola. — **Me gustas, S-Spring.**

— **También me gustas, Goldie…**

Da igual cuantas veces lo escuche, siempre siento un cosquilleo cuando lo dice. Nunca pensé que… Spring se volvería alguien tan importante para mí…

Miré mi lado de reojo, recordando avergonzado la posición en la que estábamos, él sentado apoyándose en la pared y yo encima, siendo sujetado por él. Volví la vista hacia Spring, quien me besó tomándome por sorpresa aunque igual le correspondí tratando de liberar tensión e instintivamente me sujeté de sus hombros.

Sentí como me subía un poco antes de bajarme, haciendo que me estremeciera por completo sintiendo prevalecer una leve molestia. Se sentía extraño. Empezó a moverme de forma lenta para no lastimarme, sin bajarme por completo. Mientras nos besábamos me separaba en breves momentos ya que necesitaba suspirar, sintiendo el calor volver hacia mí.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que lo sentí ir más rápido. Estaba sintiendo esa presión de nuevo, tuve que apartarme de su rostro y me cubrí con una mano cuando comencé a gemir.

— **A… Ah… Spring…**

De la nada se hizo más rápido, causándome escalofríos que me hacían gemir con más fuerzas y presionar mi mano contra mi boca para no hacer ruido. Sus garras se clavaban con algo de fuerza en mis muslos pero estaba muy abrumado por una rara tensión en mi parte baja. Además que estoy tan cerca de Spring que lo puedo oírle gemir conmigo.

Gemí, sintiendo que aquello no duraría demasiado tiempo. Las embestidas se habían hecho tan rápidas que he comenzado a sollozar, son demasiados sentimientos para mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo la presión mucho más fuerte que antes, solté un gemido que no fui capaz de callar. Escuché un corto gruñido a mi lado y luego... sentí algo caliente dentro de mí, sobresaltándome. Me dejé caer sobre Spring mientras me recuperaba de lo sucedido. Salió de mí, pero aun así no nos separamos del todo puesto que seguía sentado encima de él. A pesar de haber terminado ambos continuábamos estremeciéndonos y jadeando, aunque únicamente yo estaba temblando ya que la sensación de hace unos segundos se mantenía levemente. Sentía el rastro de mis lágrimas secarse. El calor poco a poco se desvanecía, dejando un frío abrumador que no me ayudaba a dejar de temblar.

Cuando sentí que estaba listo, usé la pared como apoyo para levantarme, estaba algo adolorido y mis piernas temblaban. Casi me hubiera caído de no ser porque él me tomó de la mano, nuestras miradas por fin se cruzaron, apartando la mía al recordar lo que acabamos de hacer… me siento demasiado avergonzado, realmente sucedió… si lo pienso profundamente no puedo creerlo. Limpió mi pecho con su mano y dirigió ésta hasta su boca para lamerla. ¿Qué es eso…? Prefiero no preguntar…

Spring se acostó tranquilamente en el suelo, invitándome a que fuera a su lado. Ahora se le veía realmente cansado, parpadeaba con lentitud cómo si fuera de dormirse. Me acerqué tímidamente y me acosté cerca, pero me jaló hasta él para abrazarme con fuerza por la espalda, besando mi cuello con suavidad.

— **¿Fui… brusco…?** — Susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi cuello de nuevo. — **A veces no mido bien mi fuerza… temía lastimarte…** — En su tono de voz denotaba preocupación.

— **Estoy bien… aunque… en la mañana tendré mucho sueño…**

— **Lo había olvidado… podrías fingir que estás enfermo de nuevo…**

— **Spring, decir mentiras es malo…**

— **Ya puedes llamarme Tex… y una mentira blanca no es mala.**

Sonreí. Me giré hasta quedar frente a frente para así darle un beso pero él fue más rápido y terminó besándome primero.

Al separarnos nos quedamos viendo en silencio, bostecé cansado y Tex terminó haciendo lo mismo inconscientemente a lo que reí. Nos cubrió a ambos con la sábana, quedando dormido al cabo de unos minutos.

Al sentir su respiración hacerse más pesada me acerqué en busca de calor.

Abracé su pecho acurrucándome junto a él, conciliando al fin el sueño.

No es como si hubiera algo de que arrepentirse.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

… **Necesito un poco de aire, seguro tengo la cara roja (CUANTA INTENSIDAD, ¿Qué he hecho…? Esto es tan…).**

 **Este lemon me costó cómo un mes en escribirlo y terminé corrigiéndolo unas 3 veces o más, al principio era un OneShot… pero yo sabía que vendrían pidiendo a que lo continuara así que lo hice un fic largo (Los conozco bien, mis galletitas). Es raro oír que lo llama Spring, ¿No? De tanto escribirlo me acostumbré a "Tex" XD**

 **¿Les cuento algo más? Ah sí, este fue el primer capítulo que escribí.**

 **No puedo evitar sentir lástima por Goldie pero… ¿Han visto la diferencia de tamaños en los diseños? Definitivamente eso ya no es mi culpa v: xD**

 **Me imagino a los otros tipo:**

 **Chica: Mi bebé D':**

 **Freddy: Hermano… eh… Wow… o_o**

 **Foxy: No me esperaba esto ._.**

 **Bonnie: Good Job, Golden (y)**

 **Próximo capítulo: Momentos inesperados.**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax! S2**


	12. Capitulo 12 - Momentos inesperados

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 12: Momentos inesperados**_

 **Goldie**

Estaba en medio uno de mis tan amados actos de magia, esta vez haciendo un truco de magia donde fingía llenar de agua un cono de papel con ayuda de una jarra especial. Todo salió de maravilla hasta que al avanzar hacia el público nuevamente sentí un corto mareo y casi tropiezo, recuperando al instante la compostura tal y cómo me habían entrenado.

— **Ups, un error lo comete cualquiera, ¿No?** — Escuché las risas del público. — **Bueno, para mi siguiente acto…**

Continúe hasta el final cómo debía ser y me despedí logrando que nadie notara lo cansado que estaba, en la parte trasera del escenario rápidamente me apoyé contra la pared. Sentía mis manos frías, además que suspiraba rápidamente y tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. Llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza, tratando de que el dolor se disipara un poco, quedándome así por unos momentos… aunque desistí al notar que el dolor no cesaría.

Caminé con pasos lentos hacia la parte trasera del escenario, dónde comencé a cambiarme sin ánimos.

— " _Ey…"_

— " _¿Golden…?"_

— " _Maldigo el dolor de cabeza que estamos sufriendo."_ — Suspiré, que mal que él también lo esté sintiendo. — _"Por cierto… pareces embarazado con estos síntomas raros."_

Reí para mí mismo caminando hacia la puerta, eso era imposible… Me detuve de golpe con la mano en la perilla, comenzando sobre pensar aquello por menos lógica que tuviera… mejor le pregunto a Tex. Aunque tampoco iba a darle mucha prioridad al asunto, debía descansar hasta llegar la noche para recuperar fuerzas… de lo contrario temía la situación se agravara y todos se preocuparan.

Pensar que dormir me ayudaría a descansar había sido un error ya que terminé por desapartarme antes que todos, sintiéndome algo más mareado que antes y me mantuve sentado en cama esperando que la sensación pasara, cuando al fin lo hizo suspiré aliviado disponiéndome a levantarme ya que no tenía sueño. Tal y cómo esperaba afuera no había nadie, sólo el silencio de la noche junto a un par de luces encendidas y algunos grillos que le daban al ambiente un aspecto tétrico. Algo incómodo por la inusual soledad decidí ir al ático a despertar a Tex para que me acompañase y no apareciera ningún fantasma.

— **Oye… Tex…** — Seguía roncando porque lo moví levemente. — **Tex.**

— **Mmm… dile al oficial… que es harina…** — Murmuró haciendo que levantara las orejas.

— **¿Qué…?** — Lo moví con más fuerzas haciendo que gruñera. — **Tex, despierta… no quiero estar aquí solo…** — Finalmente abrió uno de sus ojos viéndome unos momentos.

— **¿Qué pasa…?**

— **Perdón por molestarte… no puedo dormir y me da mie-** — Antes de que terminara de hablar me jaló hacia él obligándome a acostarme y abrazándome con fuerza.

— **No me gusta que me despierten… te lo perdono sólo por ser mi novio…** — Cada vez que se refiere a mí con esa palabra siento que tengo un mini-infarto. — **¿Qué? ¿Quieres aprovechar que nadie nos podría oír…?** — ¿Q-Qué? Ante su comentario mi cara enrojeció más. Me acarició amorosamente la barbilla.

— **N-No, e-es sólo que…** — Pensé por unos momentos… quizás será mejor no preocuparlo por una pequeñez. — **quería… estar contigo…**

— **¿Mhm?** — Había notado que no se veía muy convencido, pero apenas abrí la boca para añadir algo me tomó del mentón y me besó con lentitud, mordiendo mis labios. — **No eres bueno mintiendo…** — Susurró cerca de mis labios antes de volver a besarme. — **Quizás debería castigarte…**

— **¿C-Castigarme…?** — Repetí y él sonrió con malicia, poniéndome más nervioso.

— " _Esto podría ser interesante…"_ — Murmuró Golden, aparentemente atento a nuestra conversación.

— **Sí…**

Mantenía su mirada evitando que viera en otra dirección, hasta que repentinamente se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas haciendo que de forma inevitable empezara a reír mientras trataba de apartarlo.

— **¡Noo, Tex! Jajajaja, ¡B-Basta!**

— **No hasta que digas la verdad.** — Dijo con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Traté de aguantar un poco más pero me era imposible.

— **¡Te jaja d-diré!**

Finalmente me soltó haciendo que por fin pudiera respirar correctamente, me limpié una lágrima que se me había escapado por la risa y volví a mi semblante anterior, pero esta vez manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

— **Sólo quería evitar preocuparte, ¿Sí…?** — Él asintió.

— **Me preocuparía más sabiendo que ocultas algo.** **¿Estás bien, Goldie…?** — Me tomó del rostro, inspeccionándome.

— **No lo sé, sólo últimamente he estado algo cansado.** — Tex me miró pensativo. — **¿Tú crees que yo… podría estar… embarazado…?**

Él se levantó, quedando sentado en el suelo e hice lo mismo extrañado por su reacción.

Se hizo un gran silencio, ambos nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente sin mover ni un pelo. Empecé a ver cómo apretaba los labios conteniendo la risa y me sonrojé profundamente sintiendo una enorme vergüenza.

— ¡ **¡N-No te rías!** — Demandé frunciendo el ceño mientras lo señalaba. Él miró hacia otro lado cubriéndose la boca mientras reía por lo bajo. — **¡TEX! ¡No seas malo…!**

— **Pff, P-Perdón…** — Tosió tratando de no reír más. — **Ja, no entiendo cómo se te ocurren esas cosas…**

— **Sólo… era una idea…** — _Quizás Golden no tiene razón siempre…_

— **Pero… hablando en serio, creo que sólo necesitas un descanso.** — Se acostó nuevamente en el suelo, jalándome hasta quedar junto a él. — **Lástima que eso me deja en abstinencia… pero por ti lo soportaré.**

— **Eh… ¿Gracias…?** — Me pregunto qué será abstinencia… — **Prometo que si empeora te lo diré…** — Me acurruqué junto a él, sintiendo mi sueño volver. — **Dormiré un rato más, ¿Sí…?**

— **Descansa…** — Acarició mi cabeza dejándome más somnoliento.

Sólo unos minutos de silencio bastaron para que comenzara a sentir el cuerpo pesado, escuchando unas leves palabras de Tex antes de caer profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

.

 **Tex / Springtrap**

— **Te quiero, Goldie…** — Murmuré.

Esperé unos momentos para asegurarme que estuviera algo dormido para decir eso, quizás quede en su subconsciente y lo ayude a dormir mejor. Bostecé y me crucé de piernas, mirando al techo; en ocasiones me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto con Goldie… las cosas por ahora van bien pero temo que fallen, creo que es una suerte que haya aprendido a esconder tan bien mis sentimientos, ahora lo primordial es él y no yo.

En ocasiones quisiera cambiar todo lo que soy… hacer lo correcto, quisiera ser con todos cómo lo soy con Goldie. Aunque quizás… podría intentarlo… sólo necesito ayuda y creo que sé quién puede dármela.

Con lentitud me alejé de él para no despertarlo y me levanté, yendo escaleras abajo. Revisando el perímetro vi a Bonnie sentado con su guitarra en una de las mesas y me acerqué con lentitud… hasta que al estar muy cerca él volteó a verme paralizado quizás de la sorpresa.

— **¿Bonnie, no?** — Él se me quedó viendo fijamente y chasqueé mis dedos llamando su atención. — **¿Qué pasa? No es la primera vez que nos vemos.**

— **Eh… lo sé es que… es raro verte acá… S-Springtrap.** — He visto como parecía nervioso así que me senté en una silla frente a él. — **¿Qué sucede…?**

— **Nada…** — Respondí despreocupadamente sin verlo en ningún momento para darle confianza. — **Somos conejos, deberíamos entendernos mejor que nadie.**

— **Bueno sí… pero tú eres algo…** — Lo miré de reojo esperando que continuara. — **¿Intimidante…?**

— **¿Lo dices por las cadenas?** — Levanté mi mano dejando ver las cadenas que siempre llevaba y él asintió dudoso.— **Es cuestión de trabajo, ya sabes… tengo que asustar a otros…**

— **¿En serio…?**

— **Es a lo que nos dedicamos mis compañeros y yo.** — Me miró algo interesado. — **Te hablaré de ello en otro momento, ahora necesito tu ayuda… iba a pedírselo a Freddy pero ya que él no está aquí…**

— **Uhm… ¿Qué necesitas…?**

— **Quisiera tratar de…** — Hice una pausa sin encontrar las palabras correctas. — **Quiero que me traten como uno de los suyos, un amigo…**

He visto como él se me quedaba viendo fijamente, algo impresionado… por algún motivo sentí que lo que dije no era lo más apropiado y estaba a punto de añadir algo más pero justo en ese momento le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con su mano.

— **¡No me lo creo! Estaba muriendo de miedo creyendo que ibas a arrancarme las orejas…** — Lo he visto con cara de pocos amigos a lo que él me sonrió. — **Ya, tranquilo Spring-**

— **Que te quede claro que NADIE me llama Spring.**

— **Oye, tranquilo viejo.** — Levantó las manos en señal de que no me alterara. — **Wow, Golden tenía razón…** — Murmuró. _Así que tú también lo conoces… tendré que fingir que no te escuché._

— **Bien… ¿Cómo comenzamos…?**

— **Pues… primero deberías cambiar tu aspecto.** — Me miró de pies a cabeza. — **Al menos un poco… y cortarte el pelo.** **Chica puede ayudar.**

— **¿Hablas de la gallina? No creo caerle muy bien.**

— **Yo sé cómo convencerla**. — Levanté una ceja. — **Ya verás.**

.

.

— **¡Atrás! ¡Tengo un sartén y sé cómo usarlo!**

He mirado a la polluela mientras sostenía una sartén frente a nosotros, con su mano temblorosa. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia Bonnie y él se rio nervioso, nada más entrar en la cocina y ella había formado esa escena. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no dará resultado.

Me limité a salir de ahí sin decir nada, no tardando en escuchar unas voces dentro que preferí ignorar. Recargué mi peso en la pared y cerré los ojos, acababa de recordar el por qué no tenía amigos, no soy tolerante. La compañía de otros me molesta casi siempre, debería haberme quedado callado y limitarme a cuidar de Goldie, quien sí quiero y me necesita.

Abrí un ojo al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse a mí, era quien buscaba en un principio, Freddy Fazbear. Quien en algún momento del lejano pasado llegué considerar un amigo.

— **No es común verte abajo, ¿Qué sucede?** — Me encogí de hombros, sin ganas de hablar.

— **Trataba de llevarme bien con Bonnie y Chica… pero no los soporto.** — Miró de reojo la puerta cerrada de la cocina y él oso rio.

— **Ellos son así, necesitas paciencia.** — Sonrió.

— **Lo último que tengo con ustedes…**

Al escuchar eso último borró su sonrisa, pasando a desviar la mirada con una muy leve mueca de tristeza que alcancé a notar, por algún motivo al recordar el pasado algo dentro de mí me hizo estremecerme. No importa lo que suceda, sigo recordándolo.

— **¿Puedo decirte algo…?** — Suspiré. — **Es sobre lo sucedido en el primer local…** — Cerré los ojos, obligándome a mí mismo a escuchar. — **Nosotros nunca te culpamos, siempre supimos que fue un accidente.** — Inmediatamente abrí los ojos de par en par. — **Queríamos ir contigo… pero nos ordenaron mantener la distancia…**

— **¿En serio…?** — Él asintió. — **Llevo toda mi vida creyendo que odiaron por eso.** — Murmuré.

— **Lo sé… pero no encontraba un buen momento para decírtelo…**

— **Los juzgué mal todo este tiempo…** — Miré a otro lado rascándome la cabeza. — **De haberlo sabido… es decir… hay tantas cosas que quería decirte en aquel entonces…**

— **¿A mí…? ¿Cómo qué cosas?** — Me ha visto interesado a lo que tragué saliva sintiendo mi pulso acelerarse un poco.

— **No tendría sentido decirlo ahora… ha perdido su significado…** — Sus ojos azules reflejaban confusión. — **Aunque… quizás esto te dé una pista…**

Sin dudarlo me acerqué a él y lo abracé, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos, una leve sonrisa era visible en mis labios. No tardé en sentir como Freddy correspondía aquello.

Era curioso pero… estaba feliz en ese entonces, nada me había hecho más falta que escuchar aquellas palabras.

— **¿Tex…?** — Abrí los ojos ante aquella voz familiar, Goldie estaba a unos metros de nosotros contemplando la escena. Por acto reflejo me separé rápidamente y ambos nos miramos por reflejo. — **Hermano…**

— **Goldie…** — Él ha sonreído.

— **No estás siendo malo con ellos…** — Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó. — **¿Eso significa que les estás dando otra oportunidad…?**

— **Realmente… sí, se podría decir que todo fue un malentendido… así que cambiaré.**

— **A mí me gusta cómo eres…** **No, espera…** — Hizo que me inclinara para quitarme la cinta amarilla del cuello y volver a colocármela a forma de un lazo amarillo. — **Ahora sí, perfecto.**

— **Bien, llegamos a un acuerdo-** — Salieron Bonnie y Chica de la cocina, viéndonos reunidos. — **¿Qué pasó acá…? ¿No íbamos a ayudar al despeinado?**

— **Ya no hará falta, así estoy bien.** — Sonreí un poco dejando a ambos extrañados. — **Pero gracias por la ayuda.** — Bonnie rápidamente se acercó a Goldie, codeándolo con suavidad.

— **Psst, ¿Desde cuándo él sabe ser amable… y sonreír…?** — Murmuró aunque logré escucharlo de todas formas, Goldie rio antes de bostezar.

— **Supongo que será mejor que volvamos arriba para que duermas, sigues cansado, Goldie.** — Antes de que replicara lo tomé en brazos haciendo que se sonrojara. — **No vaya a ser que nuestro futuro hijo corra peligro, ¿No?** — Le murmuré y él frunció el ceño de manera adorable por lo cual le di un corto beso.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharme con Goldie sentí que alguien me tocó levemente y me detuve, viendo atrás de reojo encontrándome con Freddy, quien no me miraba en ningún momento. Sus labios dijeron unas palabras casi inaudibles, que fui capaz de escuchar sólo por mi agudo oído.

Asentí y me fui sin pensar en sus palabras. _"Escuché que pronto regresarás a donde perteneces…"_ , era justo lo que había dicho… y sabía perfectamente que era cierto.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **¿Ajá? ¿Se asustaron con ese abrazo, eh? Cuando dije "inesperados" me refiero a INESPERADOS. Tranquilos, no pasa nada… a noo seeeerrrrr…~ (?)**

 **Ya quería venir haciendo el POV de Springtrap pero no encontraba un momento adecuado y decidí aprovechar este capítulo para también arreglar las cosas entre todos. Y si alguien tenía preguntas sobre a quién había besado Spring en el pasado (Lo mencionó en un especial ¬w¬)… con esto pueden deducirlo.**

 **Y otra cosa ¡ESTE MALDITO CAPÍTULO INFERNAL FUE DEMASIADO DIFÍCIL DE ESCRIBIR, EN SERIO FUE HORRIBLE! eso es todo :3**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Próximo capítulo: Tex (+Especial~)**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax s2**


	13. Capitulo 13 - Tex

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 13: Verdadera promesa**_

 **Tex/Spring**

 _¿Cuál es mi más lejano recuerdo? Aunque todo antes de llegar al local es muy borroso, aún soy capaz de recordar mi primer año de actuación, a pesar de que era la única mascota del establecimiento las personas solían decir que tenía un rendimiento fenomenal para mi edad, siete años. Quizás porque los humanos solían ignorar el hecho de que nuestra capacidad de aprendizaje es mayor… Además que aquel entonces el tener ese tipo de actos era una idea muy nueva. En mi segundo año de servicio me llevé la sorpresa de tener compañeros, eran algo más pequeños que yo y seguían bajo entrenamiento; más agradables de lo que pensé._

 _Todo eso cambió por el accidente… el evento que más odio recordar y un grave error que me tomó años en aceptar como realidad._

 _Hacía ya un tiempo que un grupo de adolescentes se dedicaba a molestar a otro más pequeño todos los días, era estresante pero podía soportarlo… hasta que un par de ellos subieron junto al niño al escenario donde estaba. Me alejé en señal de advertencia pero siguieron acercándose, hasta el día de hoy desconozco la razón de porqué lo hice pero me defendí, quizás tenía miedo, estaba más estresado de lo normal, odiaba a los humanos o sólo fue un reflejo natural ante una "amenaza". No recuerdo con claridad lo que sucedió luego… nunca había visto tanta sangre, recuerdo haber dado una corta mirada a mis compañeros quienes parecían tan horrorizados como todos, desde ese día supuse que nada volvería a ser lo mismo para mí._

 _Nadie me perdonaría por eso._

 _Ese día marcó el final de Spring._

.

He tratado en vano de dormir, puesto que era lo único que hacía para evitar la desesperación e ira de recordar el suceso que ocurrió años atrás, motivo por el cual decidieron tenerme encerrado y encadenado… por siempre, o al menos hasta que supieran cómo deshacerse de mí. Aún no puedo creer que yo mismo haya hecho algo tan horrible como eso.

Tiré de mis dos orejas con fuerza, buscando que el dolor me distrajera de aquellos pensamientos. Di la vuelta en el suelo de concreto para una posición más cómoda, las cadenas en mis pies sonaron con mis movimientos. Suspiré, antes solía no bajar nunca al sótano… pero ahora es el lugar donde estoy siempre, hay un par de luces junto a un montón de telarañas y polvo así que al menos puedo ver.

Pensar que alguien como yo haya terminado en una situación tan miserable… hace que me hierva la sangre. Golpeé el piso con todas mis fuerzas sintiéndome impotente. Todo sería más sencillo si muriese… no tendría que soportar todo esto.

— **¿Estás bien?** — Una voz suave a infantil hizo que levantara la mirada rápidamente.

— **¿Quién eres…? ¡Lárgate de una vez!** — Intenté enfocar mi vista pero era imposible distinguir entre las sombras una figura. No obtuve respuesta. — **Si no vas a irte al menos muéstrate.**

Vi una pequeña figura salir detrás de uno de los pilares, tranquilamente se acercó lo suficiente a mí para que la luz lo iluminara.

— **¿Te dolió, verdad?**

Parpadeé un par de veces, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. De todas las mascotas que recordaba, nunca antes lo había visto a él… o no, quizás si lo había visto pero en ese entonces era un bebé, ahora parecía tener unos cinco años, el tiempo justo que he estado aquí. Era un oso de pelaje dorado pálido bastante claro característico de su edad, lo más probable es que ambos pertenezcamos a la misma especie: Gold. Lo curioso es que tiene ambos ojos verdes.

— **Eso no es tu asunto. Hazme el favor y…** — La oración se quedó a medias cuando tomó la mano con la que había golpeado el piso y se quedó viéndola fijamente. — **¿Qué estás hacien-?** — Comenzó a acariciar el dorso mi mano suavemente con la suya.

— **Sana, sana, colita de rana~ Si no sana hoy, sanará mañana.** — Le dio un beso y me miró con una sonrisa. — **¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

— **¿Ah…? Eh…** — He asentido confundido ante su desinteresada piedad conmigo. No logro entenderlo, ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por un daño que yo mismo me causé? Con hacerme sentir mejor no conseguirá nada…

— **¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Goldie Freddy.** —…Eso quiere decir que él y Freddy son "familia", ¿No es así? Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, de seguro en el fondo es igual a todos ellos.

— **Meh, no es tu asunto.** — Me giré sobre mí mismo sin levantarme y le di la espalda.

— **¿Te llamas Ted?**

— **He dicho "meh".**

— **¿Tex? ¡Tex! Me gusta tu nombre, Tex te queda muy bien, ¿Sabes?** — Sorpresivamente me abrazó por detrás haciendo que me sobresaltara y me levantara.

— **¡N-No hagas eso! Me hace sentir… incómodo…** — Gruñí comenzado a molestarme.

— **Pero… es lo que hacen los amigos…** — Murmuró mirándome con un poco de tristeza.

— **Deja de decir estupideces, ¡Yo nunca voy a tener amigos, ¿sabes?!** — Se me quedó viendo fijamente y luego miró al piso unos momentos, estaba a punto de añadir algo cuando habló.

— **No digas eso… yo puedo ser tu amigo… pero… eres un poco malo…**

Él podía no saber lo que estaba diciendo, pero de todas formas, ¿Y si ese era el problema…? En serio… otros me ven como si fuera malo o cruel… yo no quería eso, al contrario. Aunque quizás quisiera cambiar, no sabría cómo hacerlo. Siempre he hecho todo de la misma manera, no me imagino cambiar mi forma de ser de un día a otro y… creo que si lo hago otros me mirarán extraño ya que piensan que no tengo sentimientos.

Es imposible, las cosas nunca cambiarán, no puedo remediar mis acciones.

Retrocedí hasta la pared, recargando mi peso en ella hasta deslizarme y quedar en el suelo. Pensar en mi soledad me deprime, siento un nudo en la garganta.

— **Seamos realistas, Goldie, ¿Quién quisiera un amigo como yo?** — Bajé la cabeza para evitar verlo. — **Sólo hay soledad para mí.**

— **Bueno…** — Lo escuché caminar hacia mí y luego me abrazó. — **Si estoy contigo no estás solo, ¿O estamos solos?**

Desvié la mirada aguantando por poco las ganas de llorar, aún tenía que mantener la dignidad frente a este niño, pero de todas formas una débil lágrima se escapó de mis ojos.

— **¿Te lastimé, Tex? N-No era mi intención…** — Volví a verlo mientras miraba mi mano. — **N-No llores…**

— **Yo nunca lloro, además ese golpe no es para tanto.** — Me limpié la mejilla tratando de recuperar la compostura. — **Y no me llamo, Tex, soy Spring Bonnie.**

— **¿Es… Espin?**

— **Spring.**

— **¿Ezping?**

— **Vaya…** — Murmuré. No pensé que mi nombre fuera complicado de pronunciar para un niño. — **Digamos que puedes decirme Tex, pero sólo mientras aprendes mi verdadero nombre.**

— **¡Sí! ¡Ya verás, Tex, seremos los mejores amigos por siempre!** — He sonreído débilmente. Eso lo dudo, pero hagamos el intento. — **¡Te gustará conocer a mi hermano y sus amigos!**

— **Ya lo conozco… pero no me llevo bien con ellos.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Son malos contigo?**

— **Algo así, hice algo malo por accidente en el pasado y aún no lo han olvidado.**

— **Si fue sin querer, quizás si hablas con ellos…-**

— **Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en el olvido, al menos por ahora.**

— **No sé…** — Giró la cabeza a un lado pensativo.

Bostecé, a lo que Goldie terminó copiando mi gesto.

— **Quizás… es hora de que vayas a dormir…**

— **Pero quiero seguir hablando contigo… esperaba que también pudiéramos jugar…** — Ha mirado al suelo, triste.

— **Podemos jugar mañana…**

Bostecé nuevamente y me acosté en el suelo, junto a la pared. Ahora me sentía más tranquilo así que no había duda de que podría dormir sin problemas. Cerré los ojos por un momento pero los abrí al sentir alguien junto a mí, era Goldie quien se acostó también a mi lado. Estuve a punto de preguntarle por qué lo hacía, sólo que decidí no hacerlo por ahora. De todas formas, era agradable tener la compañía de alguien, no dormía con alguien desde hace tanto que no lo recordaba.

 _Las cosas no fueron nada mal los últimos días, que luego fueron semanas, meses y años. Realmente apreciaba tener a Goldie como mi amigo, era casi un hermano menor para mí, con él cerca no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que había ocurrido antes, sino que debía vivir en el presente para seguirle el ritmo. Cada vez que Goldie tenía una pregunta no dudaba en venir a mí para que la respondiera, aunque algunas de ellas eran muy complicadas y extrañas, este mundo era algo que su inocencia no llegaba a comprender del todo. Aún recuerdo esas ocasiones cuando me alentaba a que comiera, a veces, por deprimirme me faltaba apetito pero estando él no había un día donde no tuviera que comer aunque sea un poco._

 _Al principio solía comentarme de que su hermano y sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, pero poco a poco pareció que comenzaban a confiar indirectamente en mí, era raro verlos de todas formas, sólo venían cuando Goldie pasaba demasiado tiempo conmigo. Aun así, siempre estaba atento a todos sus movimientos por si acaso._

 _Más o menos así fue durante cuatro años, hasta que uno de esos días, llegó la noticia que cambiaría mi vida. El local cerraría, los empleados comentaban de algo referente a un asesinato y además de estar cortos de presupuesto. Las mascotas serían compradas por un local afiliado en caso de necesitar reemplazos para sus mascotas actuales. A excepción de mí, ya que consideraron que lo mejor sería retirarme del negocio del espectáculo infantil por mi carácter, me llevarían a un lugar temporal y en caso de que nadie se interesara… todo terminaría._

 _Yo sentía miedo, pero más que nada… sentía tristeza. Miedo por no saber qué iba a suceder y al cambio. En cuanto a mi melancolía, era por Goldie… estaba seguro que nunca más volvería a verlo, quizás yo moriría y así el crecería sin recordarme, pero ¿Quién lo garantizaba? No estaría ahí para protegerlo, no podría guiarlo nunca más. Era el final de nuestra amistad, ¿Por qué tan rápido? Se me hacía un fuerte nudo en la garganta al pensar en ello. Nunca en mi vida había sentido que el tiempo pasara tan lento y me sentía desolado._

Levanté la visa, sin ver a ningún lugar específico del sótano. Estaba acostado en el suelo boca abajo. La tenue luz iluminaba algunos lugares de la habitación, más las esquinas seguían siendo tas oscuras cómo siempre. Suspiré al oír unos pequeños pasos acercarse desde las escaleras, era él como siempre. Me pregunto si ya sabrá lo que sucederá con nosotros…

— **¿Tex…?** — No he respondido. Sus pasos finalmente se han detenido frente a mí, cubrí mis ojos con mi antebrazo para evitar verlo. — **Tex…**

— **Es mejor que te vayas… quizás dolería menos de esa manera…** — Sentí como se arrodillaba para estar más cerca de mí.

— **No quiero que estés triste.** — Comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza con una mano. — **No me gusta verte triste…**

— **No volveremos a vernos nunca, es nuestro final… y quizás… mi final también…** — Murmuré eso último para evitar preocuparlo demasiado, por suerte pareció no escuchar.

— **¿No puede ser un buen final?**

— **N-No…**

— **Yo creo que sí… Si fuéramos felices separados… sería un buen final, ¿Verdad?** — Lo miré y sonreí con tristeza.

— **¿…Cómo voy a ser feliz… sin ti…? Eres… mi único amigo…**

— **Tranquilo Tex, todo estará bien.** — Me ha sonreído. — **Volveré a ti…** — ¿…Cómo puedes sonreír… en un momento así?

— **Pero…**

— **Vendré, es lo que hacen los amigos.**

Me senté en el suelo y lo alcé, abrazándolo, a lo que me correspondió. No sé si es una falsa promesa pero realmente deseo creer en ello, no sé si mi nueva vida vaya a ser desagradable pero quiero recordar lo que he vivido con él aquí todos estos días. Nunca sé cómo lo consiguió, pero fue capaz de hacerme feliz.

 _Cuando me marché no tuve si quiera tiempo para despedirme, sentí que todo fue muy rápido. Fueron momentos difíciles de mi adolescencia a adultez, pasaron años hasta que socialicé con otros pero en ese entonces no era el mismo, mi carácter se había vuelto más tosco y frío, como si no sintiera nada. Aprendí a convivir mejor con las reglas de los humanos, aunque en algunas ocasiones terminé agrediendo a más de uno y no sólo a humanos, cualquier ser que se metiera en mi camino lo pasaría muy mal. Ese es el motivo de las cicatrices en mi cuerpo, también la falta de mi oreja derecha se debe a ello. Al principio solía perder, pero con el tiempo vino mi fuerza y podía defenderme e inclusive ganar._

 _Los nuevos encargados de cuidarme tenían miedo de mí y quienes ya me conocían sabían que debían respetarme. Fue ahí cuando me apodaron Springtrap, no sé lo que significa pero no me molestaba, era un nombre adecuado ya que no era Spring._

 _Aunque debo admitir que nunca me gustó la idea de que todos me temieran…_

 _En cuanto a Goldie, lo recordaba con cierta nostalgia, para mí era un hecho que no volvería a verlo jamás, era un lindo recuerdo. Cuando el local donde vivía se incendió, fue una sorpresa saber que iría temporalmente a un local de la misma franquicia del pasado. Había escuchado del cierre y reapertura así que era obvio que serían diferentes mascotas, sería un fastidio enorme tener que tratar con esos animales mimados que sólo saben bailar o cantar tonterías._

— **S-Samishii… p-pero llámame Golden Freddy o… sólo Goldie, e-está bien… creo… Me alegro de c-conocer-te…** — Una voz mucho más suave que todas llamó mi atención.

Era imposible… pero cuando lo vi no tuve duda, su voz era diferente al igual que él pero lo era, era Goldie. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar o sentirme, así que actué según mis sentimientos… No era necesario ser agresivo con él, estaba seguro que me entendería, él era el único.

— **Springtrap.** — Dije viéndolo fijamente. — **Pero sólo tú puedes llamarme Tex.**

— **Tex…** — Murmuró él, como si realmente pudiera recordar algo.

 _Las cosas estuvieron calmadas… aunque tenía que admitir que era extraño al estar cerca de él nuevamente, en ocasiones estuve algo tímido cuando se acercaba y en otras sentía la necesidad de acercarme demasiado a él. No entendía el por qué pero era raramente feliz con Goldie cerca, feliz de una forma muy diferente a la de hace unos años, pensé que se debía a que había cambiado… e inclusive lo consideré… lindo y… tierno, llegué cuestionarme varias veces por el último comentario pero… era algo que no se me salía de la cabeza._

 _Y todo fue de mal en peor cuando me alteré y fui a confrontarlo por su repentina lejanía de mí… Lo último que deseaba era que él también dijera odiarme al igual que la mayoría, lo que tuviera que decir lo obligaría a decirlo de una vez, sin esperas._

— **Tex… t-tengo algo que… decirte…** — Goldie se veía demasiado nervioso, miraba al suelo e inclusive estaba temblando.

— **Lo sé.** — Adelante, no lo creeré hasta que no lo escuche.

— **N-No… es…** — Respiró profundamente a la vez que apretaba los puños. — **Es… que tú…**

— **Sólo dilo.** — Entrecerré los ojos, anticipando sus palabras.

—… **me g-gustas…** — Murmuró antes de levantar la vista hacia mí, estaba sonrojado y hasta parecía a punto de llorar.

Tardé un par de segundos en notar lo que sucedía.

Imposible, yo… pensé que diría algo completamente diferente, creí que… _no puede estar sucediendo_. Esto había sido muy repentino para mí, ni siquiera sabía cómo responder. Goldie no me gustaba, él no podía gustarme… no funcionaría, ¿Cómo funcionaría? Éramos completamente opuestos y si no funcionaba acabaría por perder al único que se había preocupado por mí. Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía miedo.

No tenía ni idea de qué decir así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. _Gran error._

— **Goldie.** — No había emoción alguna en mi rostro. — **No siento lo mismo por ti, lárgate.**

Vi como cerraba los ojos y caían algunas lágrimas, no dijo nada más, giró rápidamente y se fue corriendo.

Eso último que dije fue horrible y lo sé, pero al oírlo me sentí tan desconcertado que no pude decir nada más, maldita sea fui y seré un idiota. Tiré de mi pelo con fuerza a la vez que me apoyaba en la pared con una mano, de todas las cosas que pude decirle tuvo que ser eso… Quizás debería… No, será mejor mantener la distancia por ahora, él sólo está confundido y sé que se le pasará. Ya tendré tiempo para disculparme por mi error.

 _¿Confundido? Goldie siempre supo mejor que yo lo que sentía, él estaba demasiado seguro de ello._

 _Aunque yo era siempre firme en mis decisiones que él estuviera ignorándome la mayor parte del tiempo me desesperaba. Incluso a pesar que creí que no era capaz se sentir dolor aquello me dolía e inclusive me entristecía, también me enojaba conmigo mismo por hacerlo llorar. Sentir todo a la vez era frustrante, ¿Qué era lo que quería lograr? Obviamente quería estar cerca de él pero, ¿De qué manera…? ¿Y si él me gustara…? Estaba demasiado absuelto en mis pensamientos como para actuar._

 _Todo eso se respondió cuando conocí a lo que parecía ser la "contraparte malvada" de Goldie, él era mucho más persistente y no aceptó un no por respuesta, al principio fue muy extraño pero llegué a entender más o menos. Luego de auto-amenazarse con un cuchillo me explicó todo lo referente a él y Goldie, realmente había sido un alivio que no me odiara._

— **Te enseñaré un par de cosas, Spring.** — Sonrió de lado. — **Primero: No te tengo miedo.**

Tenía la guardia demasiado baja y no esperaba que me inmovilizara contra la pared con un cuchillo para besarme, al principio me sorprendí, quise apartarme pero cedí mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, sólo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar como idiota ¿Qué demonios estaba jugando? Ni yo mismo era capaz de creerlo. Casi me molestaba que me estuviera gustando y para empeorar terminé imaginándome cosas…

Cuando se separó de mí sentí su mirada de satisfacción al ver mi reacción.

— **Segundo: No somos tu hermano.** — Rio y se marchó como si nada. Así de simple.

Me había atrapado.

 _Aún no tenía claro lo que sentía pero tomé la decisión de arriesgarme. No quería que se arruinara nuestra amistad pero, sólo quizás podríamos intentarlo de todas formas. Y si fallaba, no necesariamente terminaríamos odiándonos. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo porque realmente me gustaba Goldie pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello, quería besarlo y que esta vez él fuera consciente de ello, quería hacerlo y ya sin pensar qué sucedería luego._

 _Eso hice y no me terminé arrepintiendo ni un segundo._

.

.

Abrí los ojos terminando de tocar la flauta, las dulces y armoniosas notas no tardaron en desvanecerse dejando un tranquilo silencio. Miré a Goldie, quien descansaba plácidamente apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas.

A decir verdad… amaba ver su rostro libre de toda preocupación por lo cual llevé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla con suavidad, además que no pude evitar murmurarle la parte del final de la canción.

— **Me gusta tu voz…** — Abrió los ojos viéndome con una sonrisa.

— **¿Te desperté?** — Él ha negado. — **Pensé que ya te habías dormido.**

— **No tengo sueño… Tex.** — Se talló los ojos, cansado. — **¿Tienes otro método para dormir?**

— **Mmm…** — Fingí pensar a lo que Goldie se sentó, interesado. — **Ahora que lo recuerdo hay otra forma.**

— **¿Cuál?**

Me acerqué a él, tomé su mentón y lo besé. Lo sentí tensarse por unos segundos antes de relajarse, comenzando a corresponderme con timidez. Deslicé una de mis manos desde su cuello hasta sus orejas, se estremeció a lo que froté sus orejas y gimió. Aproveché para acostarlo en el suelo sin dejar de besarlo, lamí sus labios antes de separarme él. Viéndolo sonrojado y vulnerable me tentó a provocarlo más de esa manera.

Volví a besarlo esta vez con la boca abierta, su mano apretó un poco mi brazo cuando nuestras lenguas se juntaron. Gemía ahogadamente entre el beso y se aferraba con más fuerza a mí a medida que lo intensificaba. Nos separamos para tomar aire, Goldie ya estaba inclusive temblando y yo estaba empezando a excitarme así que me sentía ansioso.

Olvidé que está más sensible ya que tuvo su primera vez conmigo hace poco.

— **Me aseguraré de cansarte bastante, Goldie.** — Murmuré con voz ronca y vi como su rostro se sonrojaba aún más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Especial 6 – Aprendiendo**

 **Nota: Todos los especiales están ambientados en el pasado. La gran mayoría suceden en Fredbear's pero en esta ocasión ocurre en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.**

 **Goldie.**

Estaba con mi hermano en la oficina del guardia de seguridad, apenas comenzar la noche me habían traído aquí sin decirme nada y ahora Freddy caminaba de un lado a otro claramente nervioso. Y ahora que lo pienso… siempre me pregunté porque no volvieron a contratar un guardia nocturno semanalmente.

Yo estaba sentado en la silla del guardia mientras observaba como Freddy continuaba caminando de un lado a otro sin detenerse y en ocasiones me miraba de reojo pero luego volvía a mirar al suelo. Suspiré, esto estaba comenzando a ser muy aburrido…

— **Freddy… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?** — Él suspiró y volteo a verme directamente.

— **Verás… En unos días cumplirás 15 años y…** — Se rascó la nuca, nervioso. — **Hay algunas cosas… que tengo que explicarte…**

— **¿Cómo cuáles?** — Pregunté ilusionado, siempre amaba cuando mi hermano explicaba algo.

— **Como se hacen los bebés…** — Mi sonrisa cambió a confusión.

— **Pero… ¿La cigüeña no…?** — Él ha negado. — **Oh…**

— " _¿Está hablando en serio? Nos mintieron."_

— " _Habrán tenido buenos motivos, Golden."_

— **Freddy, aquí está lo que me pediste.** — Foxy entró por la puerta izquierda dándole una revista a Freddy. — **No lo vayas a traumar tanto.**

— **Gracias y… haré el intento.** — _Espera, ¿Qué sucede aquí?_ — **Puedes irte, Foxy.**

— **¡Pero yo quiero ver!**

— **Ni hablar. Ya sabes suficiente de esas cosas.** — Lo empujó fuera de la oficina y presionó el botón para cerrar la puerta. Me límite a quedarme callado y encogerme en la silla, empezándome a sentir nervioso. Quizás esto no sea tan agradable de aprender. — **Mientras antes comencemos mejor. Verás Goldie, supongo que ya sabes que las hembras son diferentes a los machos, ¿No?**

— **Algo así…** — Murmuré.

— **Pensé que quizás sería mejor que… lo vieras por tu cuenta…** — Tomó la revista y comenzó a pasar las páginas, en un momento se quedó viendo unos momentos una página pero luego de sonrojarse la pasó rápidamente. — **Mira esto.** — Giró la revista para mostrarme.

Era la foto de una chica, estaba viendo su rostro pero luego bajé la mirada y noté que estaba desnuda. Me quedé viendo fijamente sin pensar en nada a la vez que sentía mi rostro calentarse hasta que reaccioné en apartar la mirada. Ni siquiera entendía porque me había avergonzado tanto repentinamente.

— **¿Qué… tiene que ver… eso…?**

— **Para que papá y mamá tengan bebés ellos… tienen que tener sexo.** — He girado mi cabeza un poco apenas nombró esa palabra, siempre que pedía explicaciones sobre eso nunca las obtenía.

— **Y… ¿Qué es… sexo?**

— **Es cuando… es…** — Miró a otro lado intentando buscar las palabras correctas. — **Cuando… las personas hacen cositas…**

— **¿Cositas…?** — Repetí sin entender.

— **Sí, el macho y la hembra se besan y se abrazan mucho para que luego…** — Suspiró. _Pues… eso no parece algo malo._ — **El macho ponga su… eso… dentro de la hembra y así ella quede embarazada. ¿E-Entiendes?**

— **N-No… ¿Qué es "eso"…?** — E-Esto se está volviendo muy raro… tengo miedo…

—… **El pene… Algo así…** — Hizo un círculo con su mano y luego lo atravesó con un dedo.

Parpadeé un par de veces procesándolo, caí en cuenta a lo que se refería y no pude evitar que se formara una imagen demasiado explícita de ello en mi mente. Está vez sentí como me sonrojaba con mucha más fuerza, no podía respirar y antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarme qué me sucedía repentinamente todo se desvaneció a negro.

.

.

— **Goldie… despierta, bebé.** — Empecé a abrir los ojos encontrándome con el rostro de Chica preocupada. — **¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?**

— **Estoy bien, Chica, no me duele nada.** — Me levanté viendo confundido que ahora estaba en suelo del comedor.

— **Pobrecito, toma esto.** — Me ofreció una taza con miel.

— **Oh, ¡Muchas gracias!** — No dude en tomar la taza y beber un poco, amaba la miel.

— **No es nada, pequeño.** — Volteó a un lado y su expresión se volvió fría. — **Y Freddy, más te vale no volver a perturbarlo con esas cosas o te irá peor… y a ti también Foxy, fuiste su cómplice.**

— **Tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano…** — Murmuró Freddy a lo que Chica lo miró con severidad.

Vi que Freddy estaba en una esquina junto a Foxy, miraban el suelo y ambos tenían un chichón en sus cabezas.

Creo que Chica los castigó a ambos por enseñarme de que trataba… eso. Agradezco que haya respondido mis preguntas aunque dudo que me sirva de mucho en el futuro… y creo que tendré pesadillas referente a ello, ew.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **Tenía que explicar el porqué de la reacción de Tex ante la confesión de Goldie o sino me iba a morir, perdonen al wonejo despeinado… él sólo tenía miedo de perder a su único amigo u_u (Y cómo pueden ver… Tex no quiere mucho que digamos a Golden xD ya que apenas lo mencionó,** _ **¿Cómo creen que se sienta él en todo esto~?**_ **).**

 **Y me la rifé con el especial, ya sé xD Es que se me ocurrió y tenía que ponerlo, Freddy best maestro de sexualidad (?)**

 **¿Huelen eso? Se acercan los feels (O al menos mi intento de feels, ay).**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Próximo capítulo: La mansa bestia**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax s2**


	14. Capitulo 14 - La mansa bestia

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 14: La mansa bestia**_

 **Goldie**

Extrañamente… notaba el ambiente más pesado en el local esa tarde, todos parecían preocupados y no me hablaban mucho… lo cual me preocupaba a mí también ya que eso podía significar que algo iba mal, ¿O era mi imaginación…?

— " _¿Tú qué crees, Golden?"_

— " _Estoy mal, no estoy de ánimo para preguntas."_

Instintivamente llevé mi mano hasta mi cuello, sintiendo mi temperatura algo por encima de lo normal… ¿Fiebre otra vez? También me duele un poco la cabeza desde hace días y no me explico el por qué me siento así, el dolor desaparece por cortos períodos de tiempo pero siempre vuelve. Además que me siento débil y no he podido dormir mucho.

Aunque no quiero preocupar a Tex… él me pidió que le dijese exactamente cómo me siento.

No entiendo por qué pero él se ve… asustado…

Usé la mesita de noche en mi cuarto para apoyarme y así levantarme de la cama, soltando un suspiro de cansancio antes de usar mis dedos para arreglar mi pelo y colocarme mi sombrero azul, al menos por suerte no estaba mareado. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y salí hasta el escenario, quedándome tras el telón unos segundos en los cuales me pareció escuchar a mis amigos hablando entre ellos, así que me asomé un poco. Tex estaba diciéndoles algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero por su expresión y por la de los otros no parecía ser nada bueno, no tardó en verme y quedarse callado, por lo cual todos voltearon a verme y bajé para ir hasta ellos.

— **¿Qué está pasando…?** — Chica estuvo a punto de responder pero se quedó callada al igual que todos. — **Es… ¿Es algo malo…?** — El hecho de que todos se miraran entre sí no ayudaba a tranquilizarme, hasta que de pronto Freddy suspiró.

— **Verás, Goldie… tú sabes que Springtrap sólo vino aquí ya que su local se quemó, ¿No?** — Parpadeé un par de veces, desviando la mirada y luego volviéndola hacia él.

— **Ahora tengo que volver, mis compañeros me necesitan.**

— **P-pero… ¿No volveremos a vernos…?** — Ante mis palabras, Tex bajó la mirada. — **¿Tex…?**

— **Lo más probable es que… no.**

Sólo atiné a bajar un poco la cabeza, mientras pensaba en todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar para estar juntos y a su vez en todas las cosas que quería hacer con él, notando que de pronto sería imposible. Me costaba procesarlo tan rápido así que intenté solamente no pensar demasiado, obviamente me dolía pero tragué saliva y suspiré, tratando de ser fuerte.

Tex notó esto así que no tardó en abrazarme, a lo cual escondí mi rostro en su pecho sin corresponderle.

— **Y-Y… ¿Cuándo te irás, Tex…?** — Pregunté en un murmullo.

— **Hoy…** — Al escucharlo me abracé a él con fuerza, apretando los dientes y sin ganas de soltarlo. — **Lo siento… sabía que sería pronto pero no tanto…**

— **¿Qué pasará con… n-nosotros?**

— **No lo sé…**

Solté un leve sollozo, conteniendo mis ganas de llorar apenas sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

No entendía por qué tenía que ser justo ahora, cuando las cosas entre nosotros dejaban de ser raras y empezaban a calmarse. El saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo sólo hacía que me diesen más ganas de llorar, cosa que trataba a toda cosa de hacer para evitar que Tex se sintiese peor con todo esto, pero con el pasar de los segundos comenzaba a hacérseme más difícil.

— **Hey, Springtrap…** — Escuché una voz detrás de Tex por lo cual él se giró sin soltarme. — **¿Quién es él…?** — Me encogí cuando vi a un adolescente castaño de ojos plateados frente a mí, su piel era pálida y sus ropas eran tonalidades grises con franjas negras. — **¿Y qué demonios hacen?** — Miré hacia arriba, notando como Tex rodaba los ojos.

— **Es mi novio.** — El humano se le quedó viendo unos instantes antes de soltar una carcajada, cubriéndose la cara y haciendo que me asustase un poco. Al terminar de reír volvió a ver el semblante serio de Tex.

— **Ah, espera… ¿Lo dijiste en serio?** — Levantó ambas manos, cerrando uno de sus ojos antes de comenzar a comparar nuestras alturas con sus dedos. De pronto hizo una mueca de dolor. — **Pues pobre de él.** — Tex resopló y noté que el resto de mis amigos se miraban entre ellos, siendo Bonnie quien parecía aguantar la risa.

— **No hagas ese tipo de comentarios…** — Frunció el ceño antes de volver hacia mí. — **Goldie, él es mi amigo Silver…** — El aludido abrió los ojos, impresionado.

— **Espera… ¿Tú qué?**

— **Amigo.** — Replicó, a lo cual el humano lo miró con desconfianza. — **Te conté un poco sobré él.** — Asentí, recordando que ambos trabajaban en la atracción de horror. Lo saludaría… pero temo a los humanos…

— **Cómo sea, Springtrap, es hora que nos vayamos.**

— **¿Ya…?** — Pregunté inconscientemente y él se encogió de hombros.

— **Sí, creo que mañana abrirán así que nos necesitan a todos allá… o algo así, no sé.**

Tex suspiró y volvió a verme, haciendo que mis ganas de llorar y tristeza volviesen. Él se inclinó hasta mi altura y me abrazó con fuerza a lo cual yo hice lo mismo, deseando que ese momento fuese eterno. Él es tan suave y cálido que me hace sentir protegido… voy a extrañar mucho abrazarlo, pero no sólo eso… también extrañaré hablar con él o besarlo, entre muchas otras cosas…

Nos separamos y acarició mi pelo mientras me miraba, besándome durante unos segundos para luego juntar nuestras frentes. Creo que siempre me sonrojaré sin importar cuantas veces lo haga, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ello…

— **Lo siento…** — Susurró. — **Si te fuese dicho antes tendríamos más tiempo para despedirnos…**

— **S-Sólo querías protegerme…**

Se alejó de mí, yendo hacia Silver quien lo miraba algo impactado.

— **Te amo, Goldie…**

— **Tex, y-yo…** — Dejé la frase a medias ya que no tenía suficiente valor.

— **Volveré a ti…** — Me dio una triste sonrisa. — **"** **Vendré, es lo que hacen los amigos."** — Asentí, siento aquellas palabras como un murmullo lejano que pertenecía más al pasado que al propio presente.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, caminando hasta la puerta del local donde había unas personas esperándolos y luego de intercambiar unas palabras abrieron la puerta. Sentí como alguien apoyaba su mano en mi hombro, pero me fijé más en como Tex se volteaba una última vez para despedirse con su mano y me forcé a sonreírle antes de que saliese junto a ellos.

Apenas esa puerta se cerró me derrumbé, mirando al suelo y llorando en mi sitio en silencio, volteándome luego para abrazar a Chica mientras temblaba y sollozaba, a lo cual ella me correspondió en silencio acariciando mi espalda para consolarme. Al menos me alegro tener el apoyo de mi familia en estos momentos…

Ni siquiera cuando me rechazó… sentí tanto dolor…

.

.

.

 **Springtrap/Tex**

Di una mirada panorámica al lugar a la vez que ignoraba el ruido de la puerta cerrándose tras de mí, este lugar era mucho más amplio y al parecer estaba mejor hecho que el anterior, habían muchos más artefactos viejos y lo que parecía ser una línea brillante en el suelo para que las personas encontraran la salida… también había unas cuantas cámaras. Lo bueno es que parecía conservar la esencia del local anterior… siendo descolorido, frío y aterrador, justo como me gustaba.

Miré de reojo como Silver me extendía algo parecido a una pulsera negra.

— **¿Y eso es…?**

— **Un rastreador, así el guardia podrá ver tu posición en la cámaras…** — Me quedé viendo el rastreador, casi había olvidado lo mucho que ellos me temen.

— **No es como si fuera a atacarlo…** — Él me dio una sonrisa irónica.

— **Claaaro…** — La colocó en mi mano de todas formas.

Gruñí ante sus palabras aunque él no pareció asustarse y, llevándose ambos brazos tras la cabeza en gesto perezoso, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de aquel nuevo lugar. Me limité a colocarme la pulsera e ir por mi propia cuenta en una dirección diferente mientras observaba el sitio, lo que más me llamó la atención es que el techo parecía tener una especie de tubos para facilitar que alguien subiera…

Al llegar a una de las habitaciones peor iluminadas decidí sentarme en una esquina oscura, a diferencia de Freddy Fazbear Pizza acá abren desde la tarde hasta altas horas de la noche por lo que tendré que acostumbrarme al nuevo horario.

Por inercia me aseguré que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de cerrar los ojos, necesitaba pensar un momento.

…

¿Y ahora qué…? ¿Las cosas volverán a ser cómo antes, no? Abrí los ojos antes de presionar mis uñas contra el frío piso de cerámica.

No, ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en que iba a dejarlo así? Esto definitivamente NO va a terminar de esta forma. Tengo que encontrar una manera de volvamos a estar juntos pero… es básicamente imposible, ambos pertenecemos a el lugar donde estamos actualmente y… los humanos serán el mayor impedimento de todos.

Levanté la vista al escuchar un ruido cerca. Entre las sombras logré divisar el cuerpo de una zorra blanca con el pelaje algo sucio, vestía su característico traje color uva opaco con detalles amarillos, además de portar un lazo y guantes fucsia. Al igual que yo, su traje estaba rasgado para darle un aspecto más aterrador e intimidante. Su único ojo dorado me veía fijamente hasta que una pequeña sonrisa fue visible.

— **También volviste, Spring…** — No dudó en acercarse para acurrucarse junto a mí, envolviéndome con su cola y descansando su cabeza en mí. — **Te extrañé mucho…**

— **Vixen…** — Pasé mi brazo detrás de ella, acariciando su espalda. — **Debí suponer que vendrías a buscarme apenas supieras de mi presencia.**

— **¿Cómo son las mascotas de aquel local? No me sorprendería saber que son todos un grupo de mimados con buenos valores, te admiro por haber lidiado con ellos.**

— **Es una larga historia pero… en realidad mi estadía fue agradable…** — Ella me miró de reojo sin borrar su sonrisa.

— **Lo supuse, tu olor está mezclado con el de alguien más… alguien más que no soy yo…** — Se giró de manera que nos vimos frente a frente. — **¿Debo comenzar a suponer algo o no es nada…?** — Su actitud es… algo inquietante.

— **No supongas, te contaré.** — Ella asintió, volviendo a descansar tranquilamente sobre mí. — **Sólo digamos que conocí a alguien y antes de siquiera notarlo… me enamoré, hubieron problemas pero… él y yo somos pareja…** — El lugar se quedó en silencio. — **¿Vixen…?**

— **Ya veo.** — Noté como ocultaba su rostro de mí.

— **No es algo que haya elegido, sucedió…**

— **Incluso te has hecho cursi, no me lo creo, Springy. ¿Y te acostaste con él…?** — Me quedé mudo por su actitud pero más que nada por su pregunta. — **Espera…** **¿E-Eso es un sí?** — Sujeté su hocico para evitar que siguiera hablando.

— **Como siempre, en eso sólo piensas…** — Comenzó a golpearme sin hacerme daño hasta que la solté.

— **Ow, no puedo evitarlo, soy así… y cambiado de tema, ¿Cuándo volverán a verse?** — Miró su mano fingiendo desinterés.

— **A decir verdad… no lo sé.**

— **Quizás sea mejor así, cada quien está donde debería estar… y así serás todo mío~** — Canturreó en voz baja.

— **Eso quisieras…** — No pude evitar que mi voz sonara con cierto desprecio.

— **Entonces mueve el culo y piensa en algo, Spring. O arma un berrinche al personal, siempre te funciona…** — Rodó los ojos con molestia sin separarse ni un centímetro de mí. — **Cómo lo hiciste cuando pensaban castigarme por provocar el incendio.**

— **No iba a dejar que los humanos hicieran lo que les viniera en gana con tu vida al igual que hicieron con la mía.**

— **Si lo dices así suena lindo… me hiciste pensar que te gustaba…** — Suspiré negando y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi brazo. — **Así que convencerás al personal a la fuerza no, ¿No?**

— **Al parecer no tengo opción…**

— **Entonces busquemos a los otros para obligarlos a ayudar, ¡Será divertido!**

Supongo que mi descanso tendrá que esperar, lo primordial ahora es hacer algo lo más pronto posible. Se separó de mí y me levanté, ofreciéndole luego mi mano para que ella también lo hiciese.

Antes de que fuese a pegarse a mí nuevamente la detuve.

— **Vixen, no estoy de humor para tus juegos así que dame mi espacio.**

— **Vale, vale… no tienes que enojarte.** — Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— **¿Sabes dónde se reúnen todos?**

— **Sólo sígueme, resortes.**

Ella me guio a través de unos cuantos pasillos donde no había nada más que dibujos de nosotros en las paredes y algunos cables, a diferencia del local anterior este no parecía estar basado en una casa abandonada sino en un local… eran muchos pasillos y lo que más me llamó la atención fueron algunas lámparas en el suelo que daban una tenue iluminación.

Finalmente llegamos a una sala donde estaban todos reunidos, algunos hablando entre ellos.

— **¡Miren, chicos! ¡Es Springtrap!** — Todos voltearon a verme ante la presentación de Vixen.

— **Tiempo sin verlos…** — Comenté con desinterés y un tono frío. — **Cómo sea, es hora de trabajar.** — Fui directo al punto.

— **¿Y por qué crees que deberíamos obedecerte?** — La voz de cierto oso llamó mi atención. — **Estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo, quizás las cosas cambiaron.**

— **¿Acaso me estás retando, Fred?** — Pregunté en señal de advertencia.

— **No soy el único que lo piensa…** — Caminé hasta en frente de él y me desafió con la mirada.

— **Si fuera el mismo de hace unos meses… estarías muerto. Pero ahora será diferente, estoy pidiendo ayuda a mis amigos así que si no quieres no me interesa.** — He visto como todos me miraban buscando un indicio de que fuera algún tipo de broma.

— **Sabía que ellos te harían débil…**

— **Él… me recordó quién era.**

Decidí apartarme de él para aligerar la tensión del ambiente y evitar provocar una pelea innecesaria, el resto me veían con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión a lo que suspiré.

— **Cómo decía… necesito hablar con el guardia de seguridad y ya saben cómo son las cosas, literalmente primero tenemos que atraparlo… Así que quienes quieran, únanse.** — Sorpresivamente todos a excepción de Fred se acercaron.

— **Siempre para servirle, capitán.**

— **No tengo nada mejor que hacer…** — Silver se encogió de hombros.

— **Y obviamente yo voy a venir, ¿Qué clase de amante sería si no te ayudo?** — Preguntó de broma Vixen mientras codeaba a Fox. — **Y Fred, si sigues así te vas a morir solo y feo… bueno, lo de feo no se te quitará nunca pero mejoraría si-** — El aludido le gruñó haciendo que ella riera.

— **Bien, ¿Cómo es la oficina de este local?**

— **Por lo que he visto hay una sola puerta y una ventilación, será fácil.**

— **Yo seré quien lo distraiga, el resto cubran a Vixen.** — Todos asintieron, acatando mis instrucciones. He visto como el grupo comenzaba a dispersarse así que sujeté a Fox antes que se fuera. — **Por cierto… lamento mucho lo que le hice a tu ojo, Fox…**

— **No hay nada que perdonar, capitán, los accidentes ocurren.**

— **Un ataque de ira no es un accidente…** — Él se quedó quieto sin mirarme. — **Sé que da igual lo que haga ya que no seré capaz de compensarlo pero…**

— **Salvaste a mi mejor amiga de morir, con eso basta.** — Movió la cola y acaricié su cabeza algo aliviado.

Vi como Fox se alejaba corriendo junto a los otros y busqué con la mirada la cámara de seguridad, la miré durante unos momentos antes de agitar mi mano y como esperaba escuché la grabación de la risa de un niño… al parecer el guardia estaba al tanto de la situación, por suerte las cámaras no tienen audio.

Caminé por los pasillos, fingiendo desinterés y tratando de que se mantuviera observándome en todo momento, lo cual hacía al ir y venir entre dos zonas. Podía saber que la cámara me veía ya que la luz roja significaba que la estaban usando y esta se apagaba al cambiar de cámara. Trataba de acercarme lentamente.

En un momento en el cual noté que dejó de verme unos segundos, seguramente gracias a Fox o Silver, aproveché para mirar al otro pasillo, donde Vixen quitaba la tapa de la ventilación y entraba, volviéndola a colocar para evitar levantar sospechas. Ante esto, sabía que debía distraerlo en la oficina para que no la escuchara en los conductos, así que fui hasta allá lo más rápido que pude.

Al llegar no me extraño encontrar la puerta cerrada así que me acerqué al vidrio.

— **No sé lo que planeas, pero no funcionará.** — El guardia levantó la vista de la tableta, colocándola sobre la mesa.

— **Mis intenciones no son malas esta vez.** — Él levantó una ceja. — **Si pudiera pedírselo a alguien más lo haría, pero necesito tu ayuda.**

— **Ni en sueños.**

— **¿Por qué?** — Pregunté cortante.

— **¿No es obvio, conejito?** N **o quiero problemas…**

El fallo en las cámaras se hizo presente a lo que él inmediatamente se movió al segundo panel para repararlo, miré de reojo como Vixen salía de la ventilación y se le acercaba asechándolo desde atrás. Ella se veía muy emocionada y feliz.

— **También tendrás problemas sino colaboras.** — Apenas dije la última palabra ella se abalanzó sobre el guardia inmovilizando y mostrando sus filosos dientes en una sonrisa.

— **¡Holi~!** — Él se le quedó viendo con una mueca de miedo. — **Oh, ¿Acaso no tienes modales, querido?**

Sujetó sus dos muñecas con una mano y aprovechando que habían caído cerca de la puerta se estiró hasta tocar el botón que hizo que la puerta se abriese y entré cruzado de brazos. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que Silver y Fox también llegaron.

— **Supongo que ahora tenemos un trato… a no ser que prefieras que te hagamos algo…**

— **N-No serían capaces.** — Se veía que trataba de aparentar seguridad pero realmente estaba asustado. — **Y tú.** — Miró a Silver, quien levantó una ceja. — **Somos de la misma especie… ¿Por qué no me ayudas?**

— **Uhm, ese no es mi problema, por mí pueden hacerte lo que quieran…** — El castaño se encogió de hombros. — **Oye, Fox… ¿Por qué no le muestras de lo que eres capaz?**

El zorro color rojo opaco bajó una de sus orejas, dándole una sonrisa algo inquietante. ¿Qué mierda…?

— **Déjenmelo a mí.**

Se agachó hasta el guardia que todavía estaba inmovilizado por Vixen y con su larga lengua lamió su cuello antes de darle un suave mordisco, él inmediatamente se encogió viéndolo aterrado.

— **Puedo continuar si quieres, no serás el primero…** — Le dijo en un tono algo seductor. Qué mierda, qué mierda, qué mierda… ¿Desde cuándo Fox es así? Me voy por unos meses y se convierte en un vio- — **Ya veo que quieres más…**

— **¡Qué bien!** — Gritó Vixen emocionada a lo que movía la cola. — **¡Estoy en primera fila!**

— **¡NO! ¡E-Está bien, juro que hablaré con Scott!**

— **¿Y cómo sabemos que lo harás?** — Todos miraron a Silver y asintieron.

— **Lo llamaré ahora mismo y pondré el altavoz, ¿VALE? ¡Sólo quítense!**

Ante sus palabras la zorra blanca no dudó en soltarlo y levantarse, no sin antes golpearlo con su cola en la cara para hacerlo enojar más.

El guardia no tardó en sacar su teléfono para buscar en la lista de contactos al dichoso Scott Phone, nieto del fundador de Fazbear Fright, y comenzar a marcarle, luego de unos pocos intentos contestó.

— **Scott…** — Murmuró desconcertado a la vez que suspiraba.

— **Hola uhm… ¿Kevin? ¿Sabes qué hora es, no?** — Su voz sonaba adormilada. — **¿Qué? ¿Acaso el local se quemó de nuevo?**

— **No pero… las mascotas están… literalmente amenazándome para que hable contigo.** — Se escuchó un bostezo al otro lado de la línea.

— **Exageras. ¿Probaste darles un juguete? Para eso está la caja de la oficina… te he dicho que no debes mostrarles miedo, son cómo… uhm, cachorros o niños pequeños… sólo buscan atención y afecto, basta con que los mires para notar que no hay nada peligroso en ellos.** — El guardia nos miró de reojo durante unos momentos, viendo la mirada de pocos amigos que le dirigíamos todos antes de tragar grueso. — **Incluso Silver es un amor una vez que lo conoces.** — Se escuchó una risa al otro de la línea a cual todos vimos como el aludido bufaba y apretaba los puños, irritado.

— **Eh… ¿Sabes que ellos están escuchando todo lo que dices, no?** — Un largo silencio se hizo presente. — **¡Scott, no finjas que se cortó la llamada! ¡Estás cosas me van a matar o quizás hasta violar si no haces algo!**

— **¡Ya lo oíste!** — Dijo Vixen sacando un garfio de juguete de la caja que estaba detrás de ella. — **Ríndete o reclamaremos el botín.** — Y con su mano libre apretó el trasero del guardia.

— **¡Q-Quita tus garras de ahí!** — Dijo sonrojado y viéndola de forma asesina.

— **Ya…** — Interrumpió Scott. — **Pásame a Springtrap y hablaré con él a solas.**

El guardia miró su teléfono incrédulo antes de dármelo, yo también lo miré extrañado ya que nunca había usado uno pero lo llevé hasta mi oreja y escuché como Scott suspiraba.

— **Otra vez dando problemas…** — Su voz no se escuchaba enojada sino divertida pero aun así no respondí. — **¿Sabes? Hace siete años, cuando fui con mi abuelo a buscar una mascota para representar local te elegí por eso mismo… sabía que este lugar no sería aburrido contigo.**

— **Lo sé… siempre lo has dicho.** — _Y pensar que había mejores que yo…_

— **Cómo sea, Springtrap… ¿Qué quieres ahora?**

— **Quiero volver a estar con Goldie, en Freddy's.** — Él suspiró, parecía estarlo pensando unos momentos.

— **Verás…**

— **No aceptaré un no por respuesta.** — Nuevamente hubo silencio. No quería ser desagradecido con quien me había dado tanto pero era necesario mantenerme firme. — **¿Por favor…?**

— **Bien, lo haré… pero con ciertas condiciones.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de Autor/a:**

 **Y si te digo que este es el penúltimo capítulo de Primavera Dorada… ¡¿Cómo te quedas?! WOUHWOUHWOUHH**

 **Sí, se acerca el gran final de este sencillo fanfic… oh, tengo muchas ganas de contarles un poquito acerca del final… pero eso sería un terrible Spoiler ;-; /3 ¡Así que me callo!**

 **Por cierto, si ven algo rara la relación que Vixen lleva con Tex… sólo diré que ahí pasaron** _ **cosas**_ **, pero que él nunca la vio de forma romántica ¬w¬ Y ahora que lo pienso los phantoms son extraños, me dan miedito D:**

 **¿Cuánto amor para Phantom Mangle y Phantom Foxy el violador? xD**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Capítulo Final: No es perfecto**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax s2**


	15. Capitulo FINAL - No es perfecto

**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la hermosa Myebi, de DeviantART.

 **Primavera Dorada**

 _ **Capítulo 15: No es perfecto**_

 **Goldie**

Dormía plácidamente en la cama junto a mi hermano cuando desperté repentinamente, miré alrededor encontrando sólo oscuridad aunque no sentí miedo y me levanté. Llegué hasta la puerta con mis pequeños pasos y la abrí, iba en dirección a la cocina medio dormido.

Quizás era porque tenía demasiado sueño en ese momento y estaba prácticamente semi-consciente por lo cual no tenía miedo de caminar solo en aquella inmensa penumbra.

" _Condenado a vivir de esta manera por el resto de mi vida… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal condena?"_

— " _Hola… ¿Hola…?"_ — Mis pasos se detuvieron de golpe. — _"¿Puedes oírme…?"_ — Era capaz de escuchar un pequeño llanto… — _"P-Por favor, di que puedes oírme…"_

— " **¿Quién eres?"** — Miré a todos lados. — **"¿Dónde estás?"**

— " _No sé… dentro de tu cabeza…"_

— " **¿Cómo un amigo imaginario…?"**

— " _¡Y-Yo si existo!"_ — Solté un pequeño quejido ante el dolor que su grito me provocó. — _"Perdón, perdón, perdón… n-no lo volveré a hacer, no me odies por favor…"_ — Comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

— " **¿Estás llorando…? No llores, amigo…"**

— " _¿S-Somos… amigos?"_

— " **¡Sí! Todos son mis amigos, incluso tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?"**

— "… _No tengo nombre…"_

— " **Oh… podemos compartir el mío si quieres, mamá dijo que hay que compartir siempre."**

— " _¿E-En serio?"_

— " **Sí, yo les diré a todos que me llamen Goldie y tú… serás Golden…"**

De pronto, la escena cambió completamente… como si en lugar de ser el protagonista fuese un espectador. Podía verme a mí mismo de pequeño jugando frente a un espejo, jugaba con Golden cuando nadie más veía… ¿Pero por qué estaba viendo esto? Todo se siente como si fuese un sueño.

— _**Goldie.**_ — Volteé a ver a mi lado, alguien de mi misma apariencia veía la escena con tristeza… pero sabía que era Golden. — _ **No me importa ser la sombra de alguien cómo tú, pero… todavía duele, es doloroso no ser quien controla tu propio destino y sólo un simple espectador.**_

— **Golden, yo…** — Hice un ademán para tocar su hombro aunque mi mano lo atravesó y él sonrió.

— _**Incluso aunque fuese arriesgado tú me dejabas salir a menudo… pero tuve que empezar a negarme cuando Bonnie lo descubrió. Pese a que él no dijo nada… tenía miedo, miedo de que no tuviésemos tanta suerte la próxima vez…**_

— **Bonnie… él sabía que existías…** — Murmuré sorprendido y asintió.

— _**¿Habrá un momento en que quizás, en un universo alterno, sea libre de esto?**_ — Pese a que sentía que no me lo preguntaba a mí, no supe qué responder. — _ **Quizás**_ _ **no.**_

— **¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te sentías de esta manera…?** — Sus palabras me hacían un nudo en la garganta, aunque Golden parecía extrañamente tranquilo con todo lo que decía.

— _**No era necesario.**_ — Estaba a punto de replicar cuando levantó su mano. — _**Te mostraré un recuerdo especial…**_

La escena frente a nosotros cambió completamente, pasando de ser de noche a una cálida tarde.

La versión menor de mí dibujaba tranquilamente en el suelo, usaba sus dos manos a la vez… la derecha era mía y la izquierda era controlada de forma inconsciente por Golden.

— " _Goldie…"_

— " **¿Sí?"**

— " _Vamos al sótano."_

— " **¿Por qué?"**

— " _Spring está ahí abajo…"_

— " **¿Quién es Espin?"**

— " _Es… un amigo y ahora está solo…"_

— " **Oh…"**

— " _¿Crees que puedas hacerte su amigo? Eso lo haría feliz."_

— " **¡Sí! Me gustan los amigos, vamos."**

Él dejó sus colores en el suelo y fue corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, ante esto miré a Golden impresionado… esto era algo que no recordaba.

Así que gracias a él es que conozco a Tex, ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionó…? Al ver mi reacción comenzó a reír.

— _**¿Así que yo inicié esto? No me arrepiento, si Goldie es feliz entonces yo debo forzarme a ser feliz también.**_ — Está haciendo que empiece a sentirme terrible… — **Aunque** _ **ayudaría no ser visto como un bicho raro por él.**_

— **¿Él…? ¿T-Te refieres a Tex…?** — Ha asentido. — **Pero no te conoce…**

— _**En realidad, sí… pregúntale luego, ahora tenemos poco tiempo.**_

La habitación se volvió negra repentinamente, hacía bastante frío y podía oír el sonido de unos truenos distantes. Había un aire pesado y triste que hacía que me fuese difícil respirar por lo cual me abracé a mí mismo, estaba temblando mucho.

Aunque a Golden no parecía afectarle puesto que caminó como si nada al centro del cuarto.

— _**¿Sabes que es más triste que la vida que he llevado…? El hecho de que ya no podamos existir juntos…**_ — Levanté la mirada ante él. — _**Quería que lo supieses todo, que lo recordaras todo… antes de morir…**_

— **¿G-Golden…?** __— Retrocedí un par de pasos, su mirada nunca había sido más intensa. — **¿A qué te refieres…?**

— _**Lo que escuchaste… si seguimos así moriremos.**_ — Bajó la mirada. — _**Es difícil de aceptar pero no hay opción… espero puedas perdonarme, Goldie.**_

— **No Golden… por favor.** — Caminé hasta él con lentitud. — **Debe haber o-otra manera…**

— _**Hay sólo dos salidas…**_ — Extendió su mano a lo cual una vara afilada apareció en ella, era blanca y brillaba como si estuviese hecha de luz. — _**Y ya hice mi elección.**_

Levantó aquella vara y la apuntó hacia mí, pese a que le pedía con la mirada que no lo hiciese verlo tan decidido hizo que cerrase los ojos con miedo esperando lo inevitable. Jadeé al sentir un leve dolor en el pecho y entre abrí los ojos, observando con horror lo que había frente a mí.

Golden me miraba con una gran sonrisa con aquella vara brillante atravesándolo desde el abdomen hasta salir por su espalda, no cabía en mi impresión ante aquella escena y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, trataba de hablar con desesperación pero el nudo en mi garganta era tan fuerte que me impedía dejar salir algún sonido.

En verdad… deseaba que fuese sólo una pesadilla pero gran parte de mí sabía que eso era real en mi mente.

— _**D-Debis…te…**_ — Rio en voz baja. — _**De-debiste ver tu ca-cara.**_ — Verlo hacía que el ambiente se viese más frío y vacío que antes. — _**¿Creíste qué… yo te haría algo…? Ja-jamás… Antes muerto…**_

Cayó en una reverencia frente a mí a lo que finalmente reaccioné en acercarme, podía escucharlo murmurar algunas cosas sin sentido mientras temblaba. Antes de que siquiera lo tocara él me miró, como pidiéndome que no lo hiciera por lo cual mi mano retrocedió y volvió a sonreír dándome las gracias.

— **G-Golden-**

— _**Sólo que-quería ser tú…**_ — Cerró los ojos, suspirando con dificultad.

— **Pero Golden, n-nosotros-**

— _**Creo q-que sólo a ti se ocurre… tratar una enfermedad como tu ami-**_

— **¡ESCÚCHAME!** — Ante mi repentino grito se quedó callado y no dudó en dejarme hablar. — **¡No eres ninguna enfermedad!** **¡Eres mi amigo, no puedes morir…!** — Quería continuar hablando pero mi llanto me lo impedía.

— _**No puedo… n-ni voy a morir, pero… ya no podremos ha-hablar… nunca.**_ — Extendió su mano hacia mí y por primera vez en toda mi vida fui capaz de tocarlo. — _**Seremos… un mi-mismo…**_

No pude contenerme más y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Querer hacer algo y saber que no puedo hace que me sienta peor conmigo mismo, sé que nada podría evitar este acontecimiento y… de haberlo sabido, hubiese preferido ser yo quien muriese en su lugar…

Su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más lenta a la vez que una fuerte luz iluminaba aquel cuarto que permanecía casi completamente en silencio.

— _**Gracias y… dile a Spring que… lo amo…**_ — Miró hacia atrás. — _**¿M-Me extrañarás?**_ — He asentido mientras apretaba los dientes. — _**En ese ca-caso… te haré un último favor…**_

— **¡Golden!**

.

.

— **¡GOLDEN!**

Grité y desperté de golpe, sentándome rápidamente sobre la cama y mirando a todos lados aterrado. No sabía qué hora era pero mi repentino despertar asustó a Chica, quien parecía estar limpiando mi cuarto con un plumero.

— **G-Goldie… ¿Todo está bien, pequeño?** — Dejó el plumero de lado y se sentó en la cama, visiblemente preocupada.

— **¿Qué… qué pasó?**

— **Dijiste que te sentías mal así que te dimos el día libre…** — He asentido, recordándolo entonces. — **¿Fue una pesadilla, bebé?** — Acarició mi cabeza.

Antes de que fuese capaz de responderle la puerta de mi cuarto fue abierta con rapidez por Bonnie, Freddy y Foxy, quienes miraban a todos lados como si buscasen algún tipo de amenaza, aunque al verme junto a Chica rápidamente se tranquilizaron.

— **Wow, ¿Y ese grito por qué?** — Bonnie acarició sus orejas, como si mi voz lo fuese lastimado.

— **N-No lo sé…** — Bajé la mirada, intimidado por la atención de todos. — **Quizás… fue una pesadilla…** — Chica tocó mi frente y cuello con su mano.

— **Al menos ya estás bien.** — Suspiró.

— **Y ahora que despertaste… hay alguien que quiere verte.** — Dijo Freddy antes de volver hacia la puerta.

Pareció llamar a alguien, lo cual me extrañó hasta que escuché unos pasos… los cuales recordaba y reconocía perfectamente.

No pude evitar abrir la boca de la impresión al ver a quien tanto ansiaba entrar por la puerta, era Tex, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa y escondía algo tras su espalda. Me cubrí el rostro ya que estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba incluso riéndome por los nervios.

— **¡Tex!** — Se sentó en la cama junto a Chica, a lo cual lo abracé. — **Te extrañé mucho… y tenía miedo de que no volvieras…**

— **Chicos, ¿Por qué no les damos un momento?** — Dijo Freddy llamando la atención de todos.

El resto asintió y se encogió de hombros, saliendo de mi cuarto aunque Chica se quedó unos momentos en la puerta mirando fijamente a Tex. Parecía estar pensando hasta que cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente, acaso ella… ¿Está dándole su aprobación a Tex…?

Tanto Tex cómo yo nos miramos unos momentos antes de comenzar a reír, aunque mi risa fue interrumpida cuando él me dio la flor dorada que tenía escondida espalda.

— **Oh… son como las flores del parque al que fuimos juntos…** — La miré antes de olerla.

— **Es de ahí, de hecho.** — Apoyó su mano en la cama antes de acercarse a mí y besarme. — **Y también te extrañé…** — Desvié un poco la mirada mientras sonreía.

— **Tex… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Es decir… tu atracción…** — Me detuve un momento aunque noté que seguía con su atuendo de siempre.

— **No fue fácil pero… logré convencer al dueño del local.**

— **E-Entonces…**

— **Dejarán que me quede aquí todos los fines de semana.** — Quería hablar pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. — **Sé que no será lo mismo pe-** — Repentinamente lo abracé, inmensamente feliz y sorprendiéndolo.

— **¡Eso está muy bien para mí, Tex!** — Él suspiró y me correspondió el abrazo. — **Tenía tanto miedo de no volvieses…**

— **De niño dijiste que volverías a mí lo hiciste… así que hice lo mismo.** — Nos separamos levemente. — **Y nos quedaremos juntos…**

Suspiré conteniendo un poco mis ganas de llorar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz y aliviado que me sentía ahora que él estaba conmigo y que seguramente Tex se sentía de la misma manera. Es triste pensar que en el pasado Tex fue hecho a un lado y nos separaron pero con él y mis amigos aquí… sentía que mi vida estaba completa.

Supongo que esto es un "final feliz"…

 _No falta nadie más._

— **Te quiero, Tex…** — Le sonreí y él presionó su nariz contra la mía.

— **Yo te quiero más, Goldie.**

Estábamos a punto de darnos un beso cuando escuchamos a alguien toser detrás de nosotros a lo cual nos volteamos y vimos a Bonnie, quien miraba a un lado cómo si vigilara que no viniese nadie.

— **Perdón por interrumpir pero…** — Volvió a vernos con preocupación. — **Lo que gritaste antes…** — Tex pareció reaccionar también ante sus palabras.

— **Es cierto, también lo escuché…**

— **Goldie… ¿Todo está bien con Golden?** — Murmuró y ambos se me quedaron viendo por unos momentos, los cuales estuve pensativo. — **¿Y bien?**

— **¿Quién es Golden?** — Pregunté.

 **PRIMAVERA DORADA**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Autor/a:**

 **Cualquiera que haya leído con gran detenimiento los capítulos habrá notado que Golden simplemente** _ **no pintaba para nada en la historia**_ **… y que por ende** _ **no había lugar para él en el final de la misma**_ **. Golden pasó de tener una actitud fría a una más sarcástica al sentirse amado por Tex, si él no fuese llegado… él** **nunca** **se habría sacrificado por Goldie.** _ **Qué oportuno.**_

 **El próximo capítulo en Wattpad trata sobre algunos datos de Primavera Dorada que quizás nadie notó y varios memes (?)**

 **En todo caso, estoy verdaderamente agradecida con todos los lectores independientemente de si me dejaron comentarios o no y espero que lo hayan disfrutado en su totalidad. Si alguien tiene algo que decir o preguntar, es ahora** _ **sin importar**_ _ **si el fic lleva finalizado diez siglos… lo leeré igual~ 3**_

 **Por cierto, mi próximo fic largo se titula Hacker Lover (es Frexy) pero es un trabajo en proceso así que si quieren leerlo mejor síganme y les llegará una notificación cuando lo publique. No sé si Hacker Lover sea el último fanfic con modelos de Myebi que haga, esperaré a finalizarlo y luego veré.**

 **Me tomó más de un año pero lo conseguí, ¡Ustedes también pueden hacerlo!**

 _ **El fanfic es en primera persona ya que escribí Primavera Dorada para mostrar mi amor a una chica aunque sé que ella nunca lo leerá e igual no la veo desde hace más de un año.**_

 **Gracias por leer. xK1rarax.**


End file.
